Mending a Broken Heart
by dogsrock101
Summary: James Norrington is heartbroken once Elizabeth chooses Will...but what if one woman can sew back the pieces of his broken heart? NorrieXOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Commodore James Norrington walked across the ship, yawning as he headed for his cabin. He froze for a moment, sure that he had seen something on the ocean that looked like a boat. Going over to the railing, he looked down to see a dinghy, his eyes widening.

"Hello down there!" he shouted.

There was a bit of stirring in the boat before a response. "Yes?" a beautiful and melodic female voice called back.

"Do you need any help?"

There was a short pause before a response. "Yes, that would be very kind and helpful."

"Please wait for a moment!" Norrington called out before running over to grab a line. "Grab a hold of this!" he called out as he threw it and a few moments later the woman got aboard the ship, Norrington helping  
her up at the end. It was too dark to tell what the person looked like, but was obviously a woman due to her voice. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Yes...thank you," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"What's your name?"

"...my name is Madeline...Bachs."

"Miss. Bachs, is it too much to ask what you were doing out in the sea on your own at such a time?"

"I was abducted by pirates, sir, and I managed to escape on that small boat."

"OH!" Norrington exclaimed, taking off his coat and throwing it over her shoulders. "You must be freezing Miss. Bachs! I'm Commodore James Norrington and I assure you that you will be safe on this ship."

"That's very kind of you Commodore, but I can't stay aboard this ship! It is much too rude of me to ask of this," she said politely.

"The pleasure is mine! I cannot allow a woman to be alone on the open sea. You could get abducted again...you must be tired," he said as she stumbled a bit, grabbing hold of his shoulder as he grabbed hold of hers so she wouldn't fall down.

"Yes...I am a bit tired..." she mumbled quietly.

"Allow me to escort you to my cabin, you shall sleep there," he said, extending his elbow toward her, which she took as he took her to his cabin, Norrington himself sleeping with his comrades and wished her good night.

* * *

"Commodore!" a Navy soldier called out in slight excitement and seriousness as he quickly ran up the stairs to see the back of Norrington.

Raising an eyebrow, Norrington turned around and looked at the man. "Yes?"

"Lieutenant Gillette has captured a pirate!" he said excitedly, smiling.

"Has he now?" Norrington mused, following the Navy man down the stairs to a group of men huddled near Norrington's cabin.

"Commodore!" Gillette called out, the men scattering once Norrington reached them. There stood Gillette, holding a woman's arm, her hands in irons and she looked irritated. "I found this pirate walking out of your cabin."

"What have you done to Miss. Bachs?" Norrington demanded, glancing over at the cabin.

"I AM Madeline Bachs you twit!" she snapped, glaring up at him. Raising an eyebrow he looked down at the woman in front of him. She appeared to be in her early thirties, she had bright red hair, beautiful green-blue eyes, wore a white sleeveless shirt that revealed quite a lot of her chest and it didn't even cover her stomach. She also wore tight black trousers with a red bandana wrapped around her thigh, a big blue belt shown and wore brown leather boots. She was beautiful, but looked nothing more than a pirate.

"Oh, you're Miss. Bachs?" Norrington asked, not sounding like he believed her.

"You don't believe me? Well you might want to before I tell my daddy to get you hanged!" she hissed, struggling against the irons.

"Well I'm ever so sorry _Miss. Bachs_ but you look like a pirate to me."

"My daddy told me about you Royal Navy men! You guys think you're sooooooooooo smart! Well guess what!" she snapped, surprising both Gillette and Norrington. "YOU'RE NOT! I'm only dressed this way  
because the pirates forced me into it!" she exclaimed, looking down at herself in disgust.

"Oh I'm ever so terribly sorry for this mix-up! Gillette, get those irons off her!" Norrington ordered, Gillette quickly taking the irons off her wrists. "Are you alright?" Norrington asked once she was out irons, rubbing her wrists.

She glared at him. "I am not, thank you very much. You should just be happy that I'm not cussing. My daddy raised a very well-mannered girl," she said, fluffing her trousers as if it was a dress.

"Gillette, escort Miss. Bachs to the dining room, I'm sure she must be hungry...and get her some clothes."

Gillette looked confused, looking at Norrington. "Sir?" he asked, but Norrington was already gone.

* * *

"Ah, Miss. Bachs, I apologize that we have no dresses on our ship," he said, noticing her standing by the railing in her new clothes, a uniform of the Royal Navy.

She turned toward him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, 'tis you."

"Yes...where shall we drop you off?"

She shrugged. "You will just take me to where you are heading and I will go on my own from there."

"Well, we're not exactly headed for a specific place. We are looking for a woman."

She snorted. "Aren't all men?"

Norrington sighed impatiently. "I mean that we are looking for a specific woman...Elizabeth Swann."

"Hmm...Well isn't that nice..." she mumbled, sounding bored.

"Err...yes...I suppose...are you comfortable with your stay aboard this ship so far?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "Well, with the way that you've been treating me so far, not really."

"I'm still terribly sorry for the dilemma this morning, you looked like a pirate."

"Well I am not one and I feel insulted with the fact that you even ASSUMED that I am a pirate..."

"I am truly sorry...I feel extremely bad. Please forgive me."

"Fine," she said, turning fully toward him, looking up at him. "Let's start over. I'm actually not the woman that you probably think I am. I just tend to get rude at times when someone gets me mixed up with a  
pirate...I truly hate them. So," she said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Madeline Bachs."

Norrington smiled and bowed, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on it. "I am James Norrington."

* * *

"Jack Sparrow, sir?" Madeline asked, tilting her head slightly to the side as she looked at Groves.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, Jack Sparrow. The Commodore does NOT like him at all."

"Why would that be?" she asked, curiosity seeping her voice.

Gillette snorted and chuckled as he stopped in front of them, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, first of all, Jack Sparrow threatened Miss. Swann."

"Miss. Swann...? The woman you are all looking for?"

"Yes," Groves said, nodding. "The Commodore has quite strong feelings for her."

"Ohhhh does he now?" she mused, a small smile growing on her face.

"Yes! It seems that he has even proposed to her!" Gillette said in excitement, liking the way that Madeline was getting excited as well.

"Gillette!" Groves hissed, looking over at him, glancing around his surroundings. "Isn't that supposed to be a secret?"

"Pish posh! I'm sure the Commodore doesn't mind at all!"

"The Commodore doesn't mind what?" Norrington asked, causing all three people to turn around to face the handsome man.

"Oh! Err Commodore Norrington!" Gillette exclaimed worriedly and hesitantly. "It's...uh...nothing, sir!"

"It sure didn't sound like nothing," Norrington mused, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"They weren't telling me anything bad, Mr. Norrington, they just told me that you are engaged."

Norrington's face turned a bright red and he glared at Gillette and Groves. "What?"

"That was Gillette sir!" Groves said, pointing at his friend, who glared at him in return.

"What? Well...you mentioned the Commodore's feelings first!"

"You're the one that blurted out that he proposed!"

"Well I never said that they were engaged!"

"Enough!" Norrington said in a powerful voice, causing both Gillette and Groves to turn toward him and stand straight. "Why don't you two go help cook dinner?" Without responding, Gillette and Groves quickly walked away, still whispering a few mean comments at each other.

"Uh...I guess I will get going too then...err...I will see you later," Madeline said, walking off as well. Norrington shrugged and got back to work.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Norrington looked up from his papers and map. "Come in."

The door creaked open and Madeline walked in cheerfully, holding a tray with a cup of tea. "Hello Mr. Norrington! I brought a cup of tea for you!" she said, walking over to his desk and carefully placing it down on the table away from his work.

"Thank you very much, but you didn't have to do this, you could've just asked somebody else to bring this to me," Norrington said, smiling up at her warmly.

"Oh no no, I need to do something around here! So uh...what are you doing?"

"Work," he grumbled and she chuckled.

"Is it for...Miss. Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I'm looking for places where she may be."

"Oh...so um what is she like?"

"Pardon?"

"What type of person is she?"

Norrington smiled, closing his eyes. "She is a very well-mannered young lady as well as very strong-willed," he said, chuckling. "Nothing could stop her. She speaks her mind and well...she is quite beautiful. Her eyes, oh her eyes...such a beautiful brown...err pardon me," he said, opening his eyes and blushing slightly. "I believe I was getting slightly carried away."

Madeline giggled. "It sounds like you're in love."

Norrington smiled, playing with his tea cup. "Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you know what you're doing...I apologize for bothering you," she said, standing up and walking toward the door. "Have a nice day...and I can't wait to meet Miss. Elizabeth."

* * *

Madeline grabbed onto her stomach, laughing uncontrollably, Gillette next to her smiling in accomplishment. Groves stood in front of the two, frowning in confusion, since Gillette had told Madeline something the moment Groves had gotten to them.

"What's so funny?" he asked, continuing to frown and glancing around his surroundings.

"Y-y-AHAHAHA," she sputtered, covering her mouth with her hand, not able to stop laughing. This continued for a few moments until she started to get tired and stopped laughing, though a huge smile was  
plastered on her face. "Pardon me for my sudden laughter...but your...heheh," she said, giggling slightly as she walked to Groves and whispered a few things in his ear, causing him to go slightly pink.

"Oh...err, thank you for telling me," he mumbling, quickly walking off and Gillette chuckled.

"You amuse me quite a lot, Mr. Gillette," she said, turning toward him and smiling.

"I'm happy to be of service," he said, grinning in return. Groves came back to the two, looking slightly unsure.

"I believe I fixed the problem," he said, looking down at himself.

Madeline giggled girlishly. "Yes, I believe you have. No worries though, I'm sure it's happened to many people."

Gillette snorted, crossing his arms. "It's never happened to me. How do you not notice that you have a hole in your trousers?"

"Ah, trying to woo her, are you?" Groves mused, smirking slightly.

"What? I try to do no such thing!"

"Oh come now, it's obvious you're trying to, though I don't think its working."

"You've tried to woo her many times!"

"I have not! I would never try to do such a thing!"

"You have too! You've had your eyes on Miss. Bachs ever since she's walked on this ship!"

Groves blushed hard, though he continued to look at Gillette intensely. "That is not true!"

"Your face shows it all!"

"Oh stop it you two! You're embarrassing me!" Madeline said, causing both Gillette and Groves to look down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Err...I apologize about that, Miss. Bachs," Groves said, looking over at her both shyly and apologetically.

"There's nothing to apologize for," she said, smiling warmly. "It was just rather embarrassing for my two good friends to argue over me..."

"Pardon me for interrupting but...Groves! Gillette! Get back to your stations!" Norrington snapped as he walked toward them, causing both men to quickly run off. "It is nice to see you having a good time," Norrington said to Madeline, smiling.

"Thank you...for everything."

"No, thank you."

"To think that a few months ago everyone thought that I was a pirate...trust isn't something that comes easily...thank you for trusting me."

"...the pleasure is mine."

* * *

Madeline walked out of the Captain's cabin that she had been sleeping in during her stay to see everyone running around and shouting in a hurry. There was a thud both heard and felt as she walked toward Groves.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, Miss. Bachs! We've landed to see who gave that smoke signal!" Groves said, though he didn't even bother to glance over at her. "Commodore Norrington and a few other crewmen have just left to see who it was..."

Frowning, Madeline walked over to the railing and looked down to see a few people walking toward the ship, her eyes widening once seeing them. Groaning and clutching her forehead, she backed away from the railing, gaining the attention of Groves, who walked over to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't feel so well...would it be alright if I rest in my...cabin?" she mumbled, looking in pain.

"Yes of course," he said, extending his elbow which she took and he took her back to her cabin, where she laid in the bed. "I'll go get a towel and a bowl of water," he said kindly.

"Thank you," she mumbled, giving him a weak smile.

"Sorry, but it's for you own safety!" Gillette said as he...'escorted' Elizabeth to the Captain's cabin.

"I don't care what the Commodore ordered! I have to tell him! The pirates! Their cursed! They can't be killed!" Elizabeth shouted as she was shoved into the room.

"Don't worry Miss. He's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story," Gillette said, chuckling as he closed the doors, but not before taking a quick peek at Madeline,  
who seemed to be fast asleep. Elizabeth let out an angry growl and stomped her feet, looking around the room.

"There's no need to be quite so angry," Madeline said, sitting up and getting a good look at Elizabeth, who turned to face her.

"You don't understand! Those pirates! They're cursed!" Elizabeth exclaimed in frustration.

"...that's very interesting...very interesting..." Madeline said, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Who are you?"

Madeline grinned. "I don't believe that's any of your business...what's your name?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, looking slightly irritated, but responded none the less. "Elizabeth Swann."

Madeline's eyes widened, taking another look at Elizabeth. "YOU? YOU'RE Elizabeth?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I didn't think that you were so...young."

"...I don't have time for this," she said, looking and walking around the room for anything that could be useful. "I need to get out of here to help them!"

"Hmm...Well I was sleeping the entire time this entire conversation took place...and I was also sleeping when you escaped. Good luck kid," Madeline said, rolling over and lying down. Elizabeth gave the woman a strange look before continuing to look for something helpful.

* * *

Madeline woke up with a startle and sat up to see skeleton hands breaking through the window, attempting to grab hold of some wigged man. She raised an eyebrow as he dashed to the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" she asked and he jumped up, looking over at her.

"Who are you?"

"Answer my question first."

"There is an attack."

Madeline's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed, getting down on her knees and getting something out from underneath the bed. She drew a pistol and sword causing Governor Swann's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked with slight fright in his voice. She didn't respond as she tied her hair up in a knot and walked to the Governor, taking his hat. "Hey! Give me that back young lady!" he said, reaching his hand out to take it back. She turned back around, putting the hat on her head and placing the pistol under his neck, smirking widely.

"Now listen carefully now, old man. You tell anyone about this, AND I MEAN ANYONE, I will slice your throat out and make you SUFFER," she growled menacingly, causing him to go pale. "But if you tell nobody, you live. Do we have an accord?" He nodded furiously and she smiled. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, grabbing hold of her sword and walking out of the door.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled as she looked around the ship, amazed at what was going on. She heard the bell being rung as one pirate noticed her and ran toward her, their swords colliding with a clang.

"...YOU!" the pirate shouted, getting a good look at her.

She smirked. "'Ello Pintel…so the curse is true huh?" she mused casually before taking a swing at him.

"I've always hated ya," he hissed, taking a swing at her as well, though she quickly dodged it.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "As have I, love, as have I..." she said, ducking another swing from him. "It really sucks that I can't kill ya though," she said, poking her sword through his ribs.

"Aye, but I can kill ye!" he snarled, taking another swing at her, which she quickly dodged, chuckling.

"Aye, but you've never had much of sword skills," she said as he swung at her again, which she brought up her own sword, a loud clang being heard. He let out a growl and aimed for her ribs, though he missed  
when she took a quick step back and she smirked. "That's only cause you're so fat!" she said, chuckling as he missed another swing at her.

"I already told ya to stop CALLING ME FAT!"

"Where's Raggetti? I actually liked him...'till the mutiny though," she said, swinging her sword and cutting off his arm. He glared at her and bent down to put it back in place and Madeline ran off the second he did, seeing Gillette in trouble. Her sword clang against Bo'sun's who huffed angrily and swung at her, though she quickly ducked the swing.

"...you! Why are you still alive?" he roared, attempting to cut off her head, which she quickly dodged.

"Aww I missed you too...not really!" she shouted, jumping up and cutting off his head, his skeleton body starting to search for his head.

"Th-thank you soldier!" Gillette said from behind, amazed at how quickly Bo' sun was...somewhat defeated.

"No problem sir! Now be careful now!" she said in a deep voice, not turning around but instead running off. Pistol shots were heard as Norrington and his crew got on board and started to battle as well.

"KOEHLER!" Madeline shouted angrily, running toward him as he turned to face her, a smirk growing on his face. She slashed her sword at him and he quickly brought his sword up to meet hers, sparks flying off.

"Well well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow's little puppy," he sneered as she took half a step back and ducked his swing.

"DO NOT call me his puppy!" she hissed, raising her sword to chop off his head, but he dodged it.

"YOU WILL DIE!" he shouted, slashing his sword diagonally toward her but she slashed hers forward as well and the two swords met once again.

"We'll see about that," she said, smirking, quickly taking a step back and ducking his swing, taking another swing at him, which he blocked. She took a step to the right, blocking an attack toward her leg and raised her arm, their swords forming an 'x'. With a quick flick of the wrist the swords separated and Koehler sliced through the air and toward her heart. Their swords collided and Madeline took steps toward him, their swords getting closer as the distance between them shrunk.

"You will die," she said in a steady and determined yet threatening voice. Before he could even respond she let out a warrior cry, lifting up her sword and slashing off his arm that held the sword. The moment he looked down at his fallen arm, distracted, she raised her sword and stabbed him precisely in the heart the moment the skeleton body turned into flesh. His eyes widened as she drew out her sword from his body and he fell backwards, thudding against the wooden floor. The pirates looked at each other and themselves in confusion, looking up at the moon to see if it was still up, and surely it was. Norrington pointed his sword at a pirate and he dropped his weapon, the rest following. Madeline chuckled and started to walk back to the cabin as the soldiers started to cheer. Noticing Governor Swann as he exited the cabin, she took off her hat and handed it to him, but not without a quick reminder.

"Don't forget...you tell anyone, I kill you," she whispered as she passed by him, causing him to shudder for a moment before starting to cheer as well. Madeline put her sword and pistol back underneath the bed and climbed into it, wrapping the blankets around her. She chuckled.

* * *

"Have you seen Miss. Bachs?" Norrington asked, frowning as he glanced around the crowd.

"Miss. Bachs...was that the red haired lady?" Governor Swann asked, glancing over at Norrington, who nodded.

"Yes...well I suppose that she didn't want to watch this hanging," Norrington said and Elizabeth flinched.

"I'll be right back," Will said to the person next to him, who looked over at him with a raised eyebrow as he dashed toward Elizabeth. The figure glanced over at Cotton's bird, which flew off and she quickly unsheathed her sword, glancing back to see where Will was. She rolled her eyes, for he was still making his way through the crowd. With a sigh she ran forward, pushing the screaming women away and threw her sword the second the floor beneath Jack fell open, who balanced on the sword.

"HURRY UP you bloody blacksmith!" the woman shouted as she jumped up and onto the platform where Jack was to be hung. The axe man swung his ax forward and she ducked, her hand going to her sheath that was on her belt. She swore once remembering that Jack was still balancing on it and ducked another swing. Will jumped up on the platform as well and by now Norrington was pushing his way through the crowd as Will and the axe man battled. As the axe man wobbled backwards, his ax hitting against the rope and allowing Jack to fall down. The woman jumped down and took her sword out of the wood, cutting the rope off Jack's wrists. He unrolled the rope off his neck as he and the woman ran, Will joining a second later. Jack and the woman took hold of the rope, running apart from each other and tripped the Navy men that ran toward them. The three were doing fine as they beat men up that passed until a large group of Navy men formed a circle around them, pointing their rifles at them.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" the woman hissed angrily, attempting to push the rifles away with her sword, only causing them to get closer. Norrington walked through the men, pointing his sword at Will.

"I thought we had to endure some kind of manner of ill-conceived escape attempt...but not from you," Norrington said.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him?..and who's that?" Governor Swann said, glancing over at the woman, who turned her head away. "Either way, he's a pirate."

"And a good man," Will exclaimed, throwing his sword down, causing Jack to point at himself, mouthing 'that's me'. The woman next to him giggled. "If all I've achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear," Will continued, obviously determined.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

Elizabeth ran up to Will and stood next to him. "As is mine."

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons!" The Governor said and the Navy men obeyed hesitantly. Gillette walked over to check on Jack, and his eyes widened once seeing the woman that stood next to him.

"Miss. Bachs!" Gillette shouted and she cursed quietly, looking over at him. She wore what she had worn the day they had found her; a sleeveless white shirt, black trousers that showed a big belt with a red bandana wrapped around her thigh, and brown boots. "What are you doing with them?"

She glanced over at Jack, who shrugged and she glared at him in return. "Well, first of all hun, my name isn't Madeline Bachs."

"What?" Gillette exclaimed in confusion and disbelief as Norrington walked over to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Then who are you?" Norrington demanded.

She smirked. "I don't believe that's any of your business, love. Ooh, and sorry about the girl. She's too young for ya anyway."

"Well! I'm feeling rather good about this!" Jack said, gaining attention and walking toward Governor Swann. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" Jack said and the Governor groaned, leaning back at the smell of his breath. "Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" he said and walked to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that," he said, wagging his finger in Norrington's face, who made a face. Jack started to walk off but stopped at Elizabeth, looking at her sadly. "Elizabeth," he said and she turned around. "It wouldn't have worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry," he said and she  
raised an eyebrow. He continued to walk away, the woman formally known as Madeline following and Jack looked at Will.

"Will...nice hat," he said and jogged up, the woman following as well as the Navy men, pointing their swords and rifles unsurely at them.

"This is the day that you will always remember that-" Jack said, taking step back and falling off the platform.

"Bloody idiot!" the formally known Madeline said, looking down at him as he plopped down into the water. The men's' eyebrows rose, recalling that this woman had once been very polite. "Well," she said, turning toward them, taking steps back and onto the platform.

"Why? We trusted you, Miss...!" Gillette exclaimed, sounding betrayed.

She smiled sadly. "Now, love, don't get me wrong! I had a lot of fun with ya! You too, Groves!" she said, glancing over at Groves who stood behind the many men, looking betrayed. "You too, Norrie!" she said and he raised an eyebrow at the name. "But..." she said, leaning forward and kissed Gillette on the nose, causing him to turn a bright red and stagger back a few steps. Just as Norrington was about to take out his irons, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble back as well, his face a slight pink as he put his hand to his mouth.

She smirked. "Never trust a pirate," she said and taking one last look at her former friends, dived down into the water below.

* * *

_So this first chapter was pretty much the first movie...and I plan to put in a lot more movie components in the rest of the chapters._

_tell me what you thought of this chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoy! _

_

* * *

_Boots thudded against the ground. Rain drizzled on a lone woman dressed in a wedding dress and she was sitting quietly, her face emotionless. The door behind her flung open and she turned around, her brown eyes widening.

"Will!" she exclaimed as she ran to him, ignoring the Navy men that surrounded him.

"You look beautiful," Will said, smiling.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, twiddling with his button. "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Beckett turned around, handing his cloak to a nearby soldier. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been to long," he said as he glanced over at the Governor.

"Cutler Beckett!" Governor Swann exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's Lord now, actually," he said in a matter of a fact tone.

"Lord or not, you have no reason nor authority to arrest this man!"

"In fact I do, here's a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner," Beckett said, handing the parchment paper to the Governor.

"...this is one for Elizabeth Turner!" he said, looking up at Beckett with wide eyes.

"Oh it is? My mistake, arrest her," he said and a Navy man quickly put her in irons. "Ah, here's the one for William Turner," Beckett said as he took it from Mercer and handed it to the Governor.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered..." Will started.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will TELL us what we are charged with," Elizabeth finished with a hiss.

"The charge..." Governor Swann started, reading the warrant, "is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes and condemned to death, for which the..." he trailed off, looking at warrant with wide eyes.

"For which the punishment is also, regrettably, death," Beckett finished with a smirk. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN!" Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth repeated.

"Yes, I thought so," Beckett said, smirking.

* * *

A skeleton arm was placed into Gibbs' hand and he gave it a weird look as Jack got on board his beloved Black Pearl. "Not quite according to plan," Gibbs said as a coat was thrown over Jack.

"Complications arouse, ensued, were overcome," Jack said as if it was no big deal.

"Did ya get what ya wanted?" a female redhead asked as she walked over to Jack.

"Mhm," Jack said, taking out a piece of cloth and waving it in the air.

She raised an eyebrow. "A piece of cloth?"

"Aye, love, a piece of clof."

"Captain, the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more...shiny," Gibbs said as he walked toward Jack.

"Shiny?" Jack repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs said with lustful eyes.

"Is that how you're all feeling then?" Jack asked, turning toward his crew. "That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?"

The redhead snorted. "Aye, Jack, the Navy's been chasing us around and what with that hurricane."

He looked at her as if she had hurt his feelings. "Rosey, love, you were de last person I woulda thought agree with dem!"

"What's on dat piece of cloth there?" Leech asked, moving forward as Jack the monkey screeched and grabbed the cloth, starting to run off when Jack Sparrow shot it. Rose bent down and grabbed it, raising an eyebrow.

"A key?" she said in a somewhat annoyed tone and looked at Jack as if he had lost his touch.

"No, much better," Jack said, smirking. "It is a drawring of a key," he said and turned back toward the rest of his crew. "Gentlemen...and lady, what do keys do?"

"Keys...open things...?" Leech said in slight confusion.

"And whatever this key unlocks is something valuable...so we're setting off to find what this key unlocks!" Gibbs said, smiling in accomplishment.

"No," Jack said and Gibbs' smile fell off his face. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key that unlocks it?"

"So...we're going after the key?" Gibbs asked after a moment once he thought through what his captain had just said.

"You're not making any sense at all mate," Jack said and Gibbs frowned. "Any more questions?"  
"Do we have a heading?" Marty asked and Jack took out his compass, which was spinning in all directions.

He pointed his finger in a few directions before he chose one. "Thataway!"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

"C'mon now, snap to it, make sail, you know how to do it!" Jack said as he sauntered off.

"I be notice lately, that the Captain is acting...strange," Marty said to Gibbs and Rose snorted.

"Isn't he always strange?" she mused, yawning as she walked past him.

"Aye, but setting sail without knowing his heading...? Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all."

* * *

"'ey Jackie," Rose said as she walked into his cabin and he turned to look at her.

"Ah, Rosey, love, ya come to pay ol' Jack a visit?" he cooed as she walked toward him.

"I see ya everyday, hun, but here, I forgot to give ya your cloth back," she said, putting it on the table beside his maps and plotting.

"Aw, thanks love, why not stay here for the rest of the night? I gotta a nice cozy bed which we've visited many times..."

Rose chuckled, shaking her head. "Not tonight, love, I ain't in much of the mood..." she said and he frowned.

"I'm always in de mood."

She laughed. "You're sucha man whore Jackie! Though..." she said, smirking as she leaned toward him, their faces a few inches apart. "I don't really mind."

He smirked as well, leaning even closer, their noses touching. "I like how ye don't mind," he said and leaned in for a kiss, but she took a step back and he frowned.

She giggled. "I told ya I'm a bit tired today," she said as she started to walk toward the door and winked at him. "I'll see ya tomorrow mornin', Cap'n," she said and walked out the door, leaving a frowning Jack. He grabbed his bottle of rum only to find it empty.

"Why is de rum always gone?" he said with a sigh as he got up and stumbled back a few steps, grabbing his hat and putting it on his head. "Oh yeah, that's why," he said as he walked out the door. He quietly walked down to the rum cellar and as he grabbed a bottle, he realized that it was only full of sand.

"Time's run out Jack," a voice said and the bottle fell to the ground, shattering into pieces as Jack looked around the area to see a figure and he walked toward it slowly, lifting his lantern.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" Jack whispered and Bootstrap turned his head to face him, bugs crawling across his face.

"You look good Jack," he said with a smile, some water pouring out of his mouth.

Jack tilted his head slightly and straightened up, looking at his surroundings. "Is this a dream?"

"No."

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum," he said and Bootstrap extended his arm, which cracked as he did so, offering Jack a bottle of rum, which he took.

"You got the Pearl back I see."

"I had some help retrieving her back by the way...your son," Jack said with a smile, pointing at Bootstrap.

Bootstrap took a moment to remember the name of his son. "William," he said as Jack took a drink of rum. "So he turned out to be a pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"  
"He sent me," Bootstrap said and Jack looked at him curiously. "Davy Jones."

"Ah, so it's you then. He shanghied you into the service, ehh?"

"I chose this. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny, Jack," he said and grabbed a bug. "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that," he said and ate the bug, Jack making a face. "They strapped me to a cannon, ended up at the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the ocean crashing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die. I thought the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I'd take it. I'd do anything."

"It's funny what a man'll do to forestall his final judgment," Jack said, getting up and starting to walk, though Bootstrap moved around the pole, his face inches away from Jack's.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the Peal from the depths for you, thirteen years you been Captain."

"Well technically I-"

"You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well: one soul bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship."

"Well the Flying Dutchman already has a Captain so there's really no-"

"Then it's the Locker for you! Jones' terrible leviathan will bind you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

"Any idea when Jones will release said beastie?"

"I already told you Jack. The time is up," he said, taking Jack's hand and touching it. He started to walk away. "It will come, drawn with hunger to the man that wears the black spot," he said, disappearing as Jack looked at his hand, which had the black spot on it. When he looked back up, Bootstrap was gone.

"On deck all hands!" Jack said as he ran. "Make fast the gun basket! On deck you scallys!" he shouted as he went up the stairs. "Movement, I want movement!" he shouted as the crew started to jump out of their hammocks , the men throwing on their shirts. They quickly got on deck, Jack still shouting at his crew.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Rose shouted as she ran toward Jack, who was wrapping cloth around his wound. He let out a yelp as he faced her.

"Just hurry! Land!"

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked as he ran up to the two.

"Apparently we just head toward land!" Rose said in irritation, turning toward Gibbs.

"Which port?"

"I didn't say port, I said land, any land!" Jack said as the monkey flew by, grabbing Jack's hat and screeching at him, who screeched back at the monkey. Jack the monkey threw the hat overboard and the crew rushed over to the railing.

"Jack's hat! Clear about!" Gibbs shouted.

"No no! Leave it!" Jack said and the crew turned to face him with wide eyes. "...Run," Jack said, walking away.

Gibbs faced the crew. "Back to your stations! The lot of ye!" he shouted and noticed Jack hiding underneath the staircase. Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs walked to him. "Jack?"

"Ssh!"

"For the love of mother and child Jack, what's coming after us?"

"Nothing," Jack said quickly, glancing over at Gibbs.

* * *

"He's worrying me, Mr. Gibbs," Rose said, glancing over at Jack, who was still in his hiding spot.

"Aye, he be worryin' me too," Gibbs said, sighing.

She took the spyglass from Gibbs, seeing an island in the distance. "Land," she said, turning the wheel slightly.

"Let me see," Gibbs said, taking the spyglass back and gasping. "That island is cursed! They say that any man that goes on never comes back."

Rose snorted. "You're too superstitious."

"I'm telling you, we should avoid that island!"

"Jack said land, so we go there. LAND HO!"

* * *

Elizabeth was quietly sitting in her cell, ignoring the calls from the prisoners next to her. She looked up as she saw a soldier opening the door and her dad came into view.

"Come quickly," he said and she got up, following him down the hallway.

"You've got to tell me what's happening!" Elizabeth said, looking over at her dad.

"I may still have some standing with the king. I've arranged a passage to England, the captain is a friend of mine."

"No! Will's gone to find Jack!" she said, stopping and pulling her arm away.

"We cannot count on William Turner," the Governor said, grabbing her arm and continuing to walk.

"He's a better man than what you give him credit for," she hissed, glaring at her father.

"Oh please! Even if Will succeeds, do not ask me to endure the sight of my daughter going to the gallows. Do. Not. Perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for Will if he returns."

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging."

"Then there is nothing left for you here," he said, opening the carriage door for her, Elizabeth walking in but not without a rude glare at her father, who sighed and closed the door. As they reached the dock, Governor Swann noticed a lone figure standing and telling Elizabeth to stay inside, got off the carriage and walked toward the person, realizing that it was the Captain.

"Captain?" he asked, slightly smiling as he walked toward him, only to see him plop down the ground and he gasped.

"Evenin' Governor," Mercer said, cleaning his sword with a handkerchief. "Shame, eh? He was carrying this, it's a letter to the king," he said, holding a piece of parchment, smiling maliciously. "It's from you."

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann whispered as he started to jog toward the carriage, looking just about ready to have a heart attack. Mercer swung the door open, only to find it empty.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

"Who?" Governor Swann responded in an obviously non-convincing voice, causing Mercer to snap and ram him against the carriage.

"No doubt you've discovered loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes," Beckett said with a smirk as he turned toward Elizabeth, who emerged from the dark.

"I expect that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening," Beckett said, taking steps toward her as she whipped out her gun and pointed it at his forehead. "I'm listening intently."

"These letters of Marque," Elizabeth said, waving them, "are signed by the king."

"They will not be valid until I sign them."

"Why do you think I'm still here?" she said and he chuckled. "You sent Will to get the compass from Jack. It will do you no good."

"Do explain," he said as she lead him to the table, her gun still against his head.

"I have been to the Isle de Meurta, I've seen the treasure myself, and there is something you need to know."

"Ah, so you think the compass only leads to the Isle de Meurta and you're trying to save me from an evil fate. You mustn't worry, I don't care about the cursed Aztec gold. There is more than one chest of value in these waters," he said and he pressed his ring onto the parchment paper. "You're going to great lengths to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."  
"These aren't going to Jack."

"Oh really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then? I still want that compass. Put that in your calculations," he said and she took a few steps back, still pointing the gun at him. Giving him one last glance, she ran out of Beckett's office.

* * *

"Ah, it's nice of you to join us, handsome," Rose mused as she looked over at Will.

"Miss...Rose was it?" he asked, glancing back at her. She didn't seem to mind the close proximity of herself and Will.

"Aye, love, but get rid of the miss. You're...who are you again?"

"Will Turner."

"Ah, right, Bootstrap's kid. He was a good man, you look just like him, except you're much more handsome," she said with a wink.

"Aren't you with Jack?" he asked, slightly confused at why she was flirting.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Aren't you and Jack married or something of the sort?"

She howled into laughter, as did a few of the others in the cage. "Me? With Jack? You outta your mind, boy? Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well when you two were talking at his jail cell it seemed like-"

"Kid, you're gonna make me hurl. So stop it," she said, her voice slightly biting, silencing him for a few moments.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked Gibbs after a moment.

"Let's just say that these cages were made AFTER we got here," he said and Will let go of the cage for the moment, looking down at his hand. "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

"Well then we can't just sit here and wait, can we?" Will said, smiling.

Jack let out a yelp and took a step back from the edge of the cliff, glancing around his surroundings to see a tent. Quickly running inside, he found it full of knives hanging from the ceiling, and weaving around them, grabbed a rope. He paused for a moment, grabbing a can of paprika and flipping it around to see the symbol of the East India Trading Company. Deciding to keep the can of paprika, he walked out of the tent to see a group of cannibals in front of him.

"Oh buggar."

Shouts were heard as the cage swung back and forth, the crews' hands reaching out in attempt to grab a hold of roots, though they were unsuccessful, screaming as they swung back. After a few tries, they finally grabbed onto the roots.

"Put your legs through and start the climb!" Gibbs shouted and everyone obeyed, putting their legs through the holes in the cages and they started to climb up the cliff.

"Come on men!...and lady! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will shouted as he continued to climb as well.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone, about six will do," Leech said and everyone glanced at each other as the drums stopped. "Oh dear."

"HURRY!" Will shouted and they quickened their pace, Rose glaring at Marty as he shouted at them to hurry, even though he didn't do anything. A cannibal walked along the bridge, and noticing this, Will whispered, "wait! Stop, stop!" Everyone glanced up at the bridge and Leech, putting a finger to his mouth, continued to climb up, despite the protests of the other cage members. Leech was chuckling until he realized that he had grabbed hold of a snake and he screamed, letting go of the vines as did the other members of the cage. They fell backwards and the rope snapped, allowing them to fall to their doom.

"MOVE!" Rose shouted as she noticed the cannibal staring at their cage with wide eyes.

"Well go on, go get them!" Jack said motioning with his head. "Paylala!"  
"Paylala!" all the cannibals said in unison, and the one with the torch dropped the torch, quickly running off.

"Oh buggar."

"Outta my way!" Rose hissed as she pushed past the men, putting her hand through a hole in the cage and putting her other one through, holding a dagger.

"Didn't they take our weapons?" Gibbs asked as she started to cut the rope.

She grinned. "We woman have good hiding spots," she said and as the rope was cut, the cannibals had gotten to them.

"Roll the cage!" Will shouted and everyone started to do so, unaware of the situation Jack was in.

Jack stopped by the edge of the cliff, wincing, and turned to see a boy with a fork and a knife. Jack walked up to him and grabbed the knife, the kid running off. Jack tried to cut off the rope when he noticed two women standing and staring. Letting out a roar, Jack charged toward them, the cannibals easily dodging. Jack ended up getting a coconut stuck at the end of his spit and trying to get it off, spun around, the coconut flying off. The woman grabbed it and lowered it, revealing her angry face.

Without a warning fruits were starting to be chucked at Jack and he didn't do a very good job at avoiding them. After a few moments of uselessly trying to block himself, Jack snapped.

"STOP!" he shouted and the women paused with their hands halfway in the air to see fruit on both sides of the spit. He shouted and started to run toward them, though they dodged him and the top of his spit hit the cliff and he spun around, making it to the other side. He grinned but it disappeared when he noticed the fruits all starting to fall downward. He fell over, the stick stopping someway down the crevasse and the rope unraveled, only holding him by the foot.

"Buggar."

"There's the ship!" Rose shouted, pointing to it, though she frowned when she noticed a man in the water, who seemed to be shouting at someone on the ship.

"Ah! Excellent, our work is half done!" Gibbs said as he passed by Pintel.

"We've done it for you, knowing you be coming back for it!" Pintel said, smiling wearily.

"PINTEL!" Rose shouted once realizing who it was and he spun around to face her, his eyes hardening.

"YOU! I woulda thought you got killed in that fight!" Pintel spat, recalling the last time he had seen her.

Will glanced over at the two in confusion, but remembered that they still hadn't found Jack. "Where's Jack? I'm not leaving without him!" he said and Rose turned to face him, chuckling.

"It's Jackie we're talking about! I bet you he'll be here soon!" she said and as she said so, a shout was heard and a person appeared a moment later. Will smiled, once realizing that it was Jack, but his smile slid off once seeing the clan of cannibals chasing after him.

"Time to go!" he said quickly, running to the ship and getting on.

"Oy! Oy! Wait up!" Jack shouted, running faster. "Good doggie," he said as he passed by the dog, glancing back to see the cannibals rather close to him, his eyes widening. Once he had safely gotten on his ship, he decided to address his 'children'.

Rose laughed loudly once the wave crashed against Jack's face, ignoring the glare he gave her once he got on board. Pintel and Ragetti draped a coat around him, saluting once Jack turned around. As Will and Jack went up by the helm, Rose addressed Pintel and Ragetti.

"What the bloody hell are ya two doing here?" she hissed from behind them and they turned around to face her. Ragetti's eyes widened and Pintel glared at her.

"What are YOU doing here?" Pintel hissed back.

"What do you THINK I'm doin' here?"

"Still followin' Jack around like 'is li'l puppy, eh?" he hissed and her face hardened.

"I already told you to STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"You always called me fat!"

"That's 'cause you are!"

"Why you little...! I oughta teach you a lesson!" Pintel hissed, taking steps closer to her. Ragetti looked at the two worriedly, unsure of what to do.

"YOU teach ME a lesson? On what, how to get fatter?"

With a growl he whipped out his sword, swinging it toward her and the clang of swords was heard. Rose smirked and a few crew members glanced over at the situation. Pintel growled again, taking another swing at her, which she dodged. Rose chuckled, shaking her head as she dodged another swing, and he seemed to be getting irritated from all the misses. With a skillful swing, she chopped off a piece of his hair and rammed him against a mast, her sword by his neck.

"You're not immortal no more," she hissed, smirking and he whimpered.

"Easy lass!" Gibbs said as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Pintel, who took in grateful gulp of air. She shook him off and walked off, Ragetti stopping her.

"Rose, I-" he started but she cut him off, glaring at him.

"Don't talk to me, traitor!" she spat before walking off.

* * *

Captain Bellamy walked over to the two arguing men, raising an eyebrow. "What's all this now? If you both fancy the dress, you're going to have to share and wear it once after another," he said and the crew laughed.

"It's not like that, sir," the bald man said, still having a tight grip on the dress. "The ship is haunted."

"Is it now?"

"There's a female presence among us sir, all the men can feel it," the other man holding the dress said.

"A ghost of a widow, searching for her husband at sea," another sailor piped up.

"I say we throw the dress overboard and hope the spirit follows it," a sailor said, yanking the dress away from the bald sailor.

"No, that'll just anger the spirit," the bald one said, yanking it back closer to him. "We just need to find out what the spirit wants."

"Enough! You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of you! Now, this only appears as if we have stowaway on board. I want you to search the ship and find her!" he said and a few men grumbled complaints. "Oh, and uh, she's probably naked," he said and the sailors looked at each other as the Captain walked off.

* * *

"Jackie?" Rose asked, glancing up at him.

"Yes, love?" he asked back in a rather soothing voice as he continued to look forward.

She shifted her head, which was on Jack's lap, for she was lying down in the canoe, and Jack was sitting. "You feelin' all right?"  
"'course."

She didn't respond for a moment as she played with one of his dreadlocks. "Liar."

He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said you're lying. Ya can't be okay if you're visiting...her."

He chuckled. "Waz wrong wif dat? Tia Dalma and I go way back."

"Yes but I doubt that she'd wanna see your face after you-"

"Ssh!" Jack hissed, glancing around. "I don' want anyone to know 'bout that!"

She smirked. "What would you do if I told someone?"  
He bent his head over, their faces a few inches apart. "You will get in big trouble."

"Try me."

A sly smirk reached his face. "Ye asked for it," he cooed and just as he was about to give her her 'punishment', the canoe stopped and he looked up, seeing the hut. He got up as did Rose and they got up onto the platform.

"No worries, mate. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Neigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before," he said, his face dropping.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs said, getting up onto the platform as well.

"It's me front I'm worried about," he mumbled and Rose giggled, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Mind the boat," Rose said to Gibbs, who said it to Will, who said it to Ragetti, who said it to Pintel, who said it to Marty, who said it to Cotton's parrot, who said it to Cotton, who sat back down in the canoe with a sad look.

Jack walked into the hut, accompanied by his crew. Tia Dalma looked up from her work and smiled.

"Jack Sparrow," she said in her strange accent, standing up and walking up to him.

"Tia Dalma," he said, smiling as well.

"I always knew da wind was going to blow you back to me some day," she said and glanced over at Will, her eyes widening. "You," she said, walking up to him. "You have a touch of destiny about you...William Turner."

He gave her a weird look. "You know me?"  
"You want ta know me?" she said, smiling flirtatiously as she leaned in closer to him and Will looked somewhat disturbed. Rose snickered quietly, covering her mouth, and Tia turned toward her, her eyes hardening.

"You," she hissed at Rose.

"Ah, so you remember me," Rose said, smirking slightly. "Amazing. I woulda thought by now that you'd forgotten me."

"How could I?" Tia spat, walking back to her table.

"Since we're gettin' a bit off topic, we've come for a reason," Jack said, gaining attention.

"You know I demand payment."

"Ah," Jack said, putting a finger up and motioning for Pintel. "I brought payment," he said and took the cage from Pintel and he shot Jack the monkey, who screeched. "An undead monkey," he said with a grin and put it on the table. "Top that."

Tia opened the cage, allowing the monkey to jump out and Gibbs groaned.

"You have no idea how long it took us to catch it," Gibbs mumbled.

"The payment is fair," Tia said, putting the cage down and sitting down on her chair.

"We're looking for this," Will said, throwing the cloth down on the table, revealing a drawing of a key. Tia looked at her, her eyes showing that she recognized it.

"The compass you bartered from me? It cannot lead you to this?" Tia asked Jack, looking over at him, as he was at a table, looking at her stuff.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Tia grinned slyly, leaning back in her chair. "Ahhh, Jack Sparrow does not know what he waaants," she said teasingly and he didn't respond. "Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs said, leaning forward.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed property of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked excitedly.

Ragetti jumped back from a jar full of eyeballs. "Nothing...bad I hope."

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor," Tia said and Rose shifted uncomfortably. "Till he run afoul of what vexes all men."

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums," Pintel said.

"The dichotomy between good and evil," Ragetti said, earning a few strange looks.

Jack turned toward them, rolling his eyes. "A woman."

"A womaaan," Tia said. "He fell in love."

"No, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said and Tia glared at him.

"Same story different version! It was a womaan as changing, harsh, and untamable as de sea. 'im never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put in the chest?" Will said impatiently.

Tia smiled, leaning forward. "Him heart," she said, putting a hand on her chest.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel said but paused, looking over at Tia with a raised eyebrow. "Could he?"

"It is not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, so he carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide it from de world. The key, he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this," Will said, standing up and turning toward Jack. Rose took a step back, happening to be in the middle of the two.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you get back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack said as he was about to walk off, but Tia stood up, outstretching her hand.

"Give me your hand."

He froze and turned back around, about to give her his right, but showed her his left due to her rather threatening face. She unraveled the cloth to reveal a black mark on his hand.

"Black spot!" Gibbs said, spinning around and spitting on the ground, Ragetti and Pintel copying him. Rose made a face of disgust at the black spot as Tia walked over to the pantry, mumbling to herself. Jack quietly and quickly took a ring on the table beside a silver heart shaped locket.

Tia came back holding a jar of dirt. "Davy Jones can only make port once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will take land with you," she said, handing the jar to him, which he hesitantly took.

"Dirt. A jar of dirt...is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!" he said, hugging it to his chest, earning a few looks from his comrades.

"Then it helps," Tia said, smiling and taking a seat in her chair.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will said and Tia nodded, grabbing a few crab claws and shaking them.

"A touch of destiny..." she said as she threw them onto the table.

* * *

_This chapter might've been kinda boring but Norrie's coming in next! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose? Can I talk to you for a second?" Ragetti asked hesitantly as he walked up to the redhead as she got down from the mast.

"Don't you need to eat dinner?" she asked, not bothering to look at him as she walked off, heading toward the dining room, but Ragetti grabbed hold of her wrist, twirling her around. "Let go of me!" she hissed, wrenching her arm away from his hand, causing Ragetti's Adam's apple to bob nervously.

"I know ye must be mad at me, but-"  
"But what? Ya feel sorry for marooning me and Jack?" she said in a mocking voice, rolling her eyes.

"Well, yes, I din't want dem to maroon you."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Then why'd you go on with the plan? Hmmm?"

"I din't wanna end up like ol' Bootstrap! I wanted ta live-"

"So ya decided to leave me on some island just so you'd survive?"

He shuffled his feet, gulping nervously. "Aye."

"'nuff said," she grumbled, twirling back around, walking below deck, leaving a sighing Ragetti.

* * *

Will panted, putting his hands on his knees as he bent down. "Can...we...take a break...?" he breathed, glancing up at Rose, a piece of his curly hair stuck to his cheek due to his sweat.

She smirked widely. "I thought you practiced three hours a day?" she said teasingly, quickly slashing her sword toward him, causing him to quickly straighten up and barely meet his sword with hers.

"I...used...to...and that was...on...my...own," he said as he took a slow step back, the tip of her sword barely avoiding his nose.

"Ah, no worries, love, I used to be like that too...hell, I had enough trouble holding a sword," she said as she sheathed her sword, taking out a bottle of rum and taking a swig. "But you're very good. Ya say ya learned on your own?" she asked and he nodded. "Ya just need to improve on handling hours of fighting on a ship. Ship battling and battling on land are two completely different things. Ya'll get used to it after a while."

Will put his back against a mast and sat down, breathing heavily. "Who...taught you...this? Don't...tell...me that...it was...Jack," he said as she bent down, offering him her rum, which he gratefully took, not even bothering to care that she had drank out of it as well.

"Actually, it wasn't," she said as she sat down, allowing her legs to stretch free as she propped her hands against the deck floor. "I learned from the master...Barbossa. Have you ever seen him use a sword? Jackie's good and all, but Barbossa's the best."

Will put the empty bottle on the floor, starting to breathe slower. "You knew Barbossa?"

"'course. Good man, he was...or so I thought," she grumbled, sighing as she closed her eyes and put her head against the floor.

"...or so you thought?" Will asked curiously, continuing to look at Rose.

"Aye."

"What do you mean by that? What'd he do?"

"You're a curious one, aren't ya, handsome? Curiosity gets the best of people."

"I suppose...but I need to find out about things in order to save Elizabeth."

Rose opened her eyes, turning her head toward Will, putting a hand on her forehead in order to block the sun. "Oh bloody hell, what'd she do this time?"

"Didn't you hear? She went to jail for helping Jack!"

"Ah. What a pity," she said, sounding like she could care less. "That's what she gets for making last minute decisions...you two really are still kids. Did ya get married yet?"

He shook his head sadly. "No."

"Ah, well, if ya need practice lessons for the special night, you know where to find me," she said, smirking at him and winking, causing him to blush slightly and look away. The sun disappeared as dark clouds covered the blue sky. A few raindrops started to fall, hundreds following a few seconds later.

Jack smiled as he turned the wheel. "We're close."

* * *

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will shouted through the rain, glancing over at Jack, shrugging. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you, mate," Jack said as he walked up next to him, Gibbs close behind. "Do NOT underestimate her," he said and when Gibbs didn't say anything he nudged him in the stomach.

"Musta run afoul of a reef!" Gibbs called out, rubbing his stomach.

"So what's your plan?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," Jack said as Will started to walk down the rope to the awaiting boat. "If you happen to get captured, say that Jack Sparrow sent you over to settle his debt!" he called out as Will started to row away in the uneasy waters.

"Be careful, love!" Rose shouted as she reached the railing. "You're gonna need it," she mumbled.

Jack chuckled beside her. "Aye, that be true," he said and turned toward his crew. "Douse the lamps," he ordered and one by one, the lamps were put out.

"Ya shouldn't have done it, Jackie."

"Done what?"

"Ya shouldn't have let the poor boy go...such a handsome man."

"More handsome than me?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Isn't everyone?" she teased, smiling as she tucked a lock of her fiery hair behind her ear.

Jack groaned. "That just killed me soul, love," he said and before she could respond, Gibbs got Jack's attention.

"You might wanna take a look, Cap'n," Gibbs said as he handed the spyglass to Jack. Jack looked inside and Davy Jones turned to face him, causing Jack to frown as he lowered his spyglass, and he let out a yelp to find the legendary Captain in front of him.

"Let me go!" Rose hissed as she struggled against one of Jones' crew members, causing him to only hold her tighter. She stopped struggling when she saw Davy Jones, and she froze, holding her breath. The other members of Jones' crew also had hold of Jack's crew.

"Jack Sparrow. You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years-uh," Davy Jones said in his thick Scottish accent, taking steps toward Jack, causing Jack to take steps back. "THAT was our agreement."

"Technically I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not been introducing yourself as CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow?" Jones called out and his crew laughed. Rose stiffened, her hand twitching slightly.

"You've got your payment. One soul to serve on your ship, he's already over there," Jack said, pointing to the ship.

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Then I guess now all we do is haggle over the price!" he said cheerfully, smiling.  
"Price?" Jones repeated, his eyebrows rising and he made a weird sound with his lips.

"Just how many souls do you think mine's worth?" Jack asked, smirking.

Jones made a sound with his lips again. "One hundred souls-uh. Three days."  
"You're a diamond, mate. Send de boy right over and we'll get started right away."  
"I keep the boy! That only gives you ninety-nine more to go," Jones said, chuckling, the rest of his crew following.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, and a terrific soprano. Worth at least four souls...eh, maybe three and a half, and did I mention, 'e's in love?" Jack said, smirking slightly as he started to circle around Jones, who started to frown, his eyebrows dropping and crinkling sadly. "He's due to be married. Dividing him from 'er will only be half as cruel as joining them in holy matrimony," he said and stood behind Jones, leaning closer. "Eh?"

Jones sad expression quickly vanished and he faced Jack. "I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Jack Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you live with condemning an innocent man, a friend-uh, as you roam free?"

Jack looked slightly thoughtful before grinning and nodding. "Yup. Fine with me. Now shall we seal it in blood...er, ink?" Jack said, extending his hand, smiling slightly.

Jones raised an eyebrow but grabbed Jack's hand, causing Jack to gasp as the slime got on his hand. "Ninety-nine souls. Three days," Jones said and with a smirk, walked toward the railing, his crew following and they disappeared, allowing Jack's crew to take in a grateful gulp of air. Jack looked at his hand to find the blackspot gone.

"Mr. Gibbs," he said as Gibbs walked over to him. "I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how exactly do you plan to harvest these ninety-nine souls?"

"Fortunately, he didn' say what condition these souls had to be in."

Gibbs smirked after a moment. "Tortuga."

"Aye, Tortuga," he said and wiped the slime off his hand onto Gibbs' shirt.

* * *

"Darn the East India Trading Company! I don't want to work with them anymore!" Captain Bellamy said as he threw the papers down onto the table. A dress swung by from the other side of the window.

"S-Sir!" a sailor said, pointing to the window and the three men walked to it, looking out and gasping once the dress swung past again. They quickly scrambled out of the cabin and looked up to see a floating dress, unaware that Elizabeth was up in the rigging, manipulating the dress.

"It's trying to give a sign," the Captain breathed as the dress swung by, knocking over a lantern. "Look for the sign!" he shouted and the three ran toward the railing, glancing out at sea. Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes as she slid down a rope, landing on a box.

"What's that over there?" she called out in a manly voice, gaining the attention of the three men as they ran over to her. Flames flickered against the deck and the sailors' eyes widened as they realized that it said 'Tortuga'.

* * *

Jack rubbed his cheek with his hand as Scarlet stomped away, frowning as he turned toward Rose. "I don't think I deserved dat."

She giggled. "I would think that you'd be used to those two slapping you."

"A man never gets used to slaps, love...though..." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I wouldn't mind slapping dat nice arse ya got dere," he purred, leaning in closer to her, their noses touching.

She gasped dramatically, putting her hand to her mouth. "Jack Sparrow! You are a very naughty man!"

"Captain, love, Captain...and I know dat's 'ow ye like it."

"I am a very civilized woman, thank you very much!" she said, getting his hand off of her waist as she crossed her arms across her chest, unable to hide the humor twinkling in her green-blue eyes.

Jack smirked wider. "Ah, time for dis game, eh? Ye know I'mma win."

"Only if you can tempt me," she purred, twirling on of his braided beards. "If I win, ya owe me a lotta rum."

"If I win, you spend the night with ol' Jackie," he said, smirking. "Do we have an accord?"

"Aye."

* * *

"How are we doing?" Jack asked as he approached Gibbs, who was sitting at a table for people to sign up.

"So far? We've got...four," Gibbs mumbled, looking up at Jack, who shrugged and sat down at a bench nearby, sighing as he took out his compass. "Where's Rose?" Gibbs asked after a moment, glancing over at Jack.

Jack pursed his lips, seeming like he didn't want to be reminded of her. "Drinking."

"Ah," Gibbs said, turning back around to find a man in front of him, his face barely visible because of all the grime. "What's your story?"

"My story? My story is just a chapter behind yours. I chased the man around the seven seas," he said and Jack glanced over at him, quietly starting to put his compass away. "It cost me my crew, my commission, and my life," he said, taking a swing of rum and wiping it off with his sleeve.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked quietly, his eyes slightly wide.

"No! Weren't you listening!" he exclaimed angrily. "I nearly had you all, if it weren't for that hurricane!" he said as Jack started to creep away, hiding behind a leaf.

"Lord...You didn't try to sail through it, did ya?"

"Do I make your crew or not?" he hissed, leaning forward and Gibbs didn't respond, looking away. Norrington snarled wordlessly, grabbing hold of the table and tipping it back, Gibbs falling down along with it, causing some people to scream. "So, am I WORTHY enough to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington exclaimed, throwing his hands up as he started to walk away from Gibbs. "Or should I just shoot you now?" he hissed, taking out his gun and pointing it at Jack, who wasn't doing a very good job at hiding behind a pole.

"You're hired," Jack said, smiling as he lowered the leaf.

Norrington smirked. "Sorry, old habits and all."

"Easy, sailor!" one of Jack's recruits called out as he grabbed hold of Norrington.

"That's our captain you're threatening!" the other one said as he too grabbed Norrington's arm and raised it just as he shot the pistol, and it smashed a man's mug. The man punched the man closest to him, and chaos broke lose.

"Time to go!" Jack said to Gibbs, who stood up.

"Aye!" he said and the two walked over to the stairs, unaware of Elizabeth running into the bar and starting to fight.

"Ah! I almost forgot Rosey!" Jack squealed suddenly, quickly turning around just as the bottle smashed against the wall, where Jack's head had just been. "Rose! Rosey!" he said, running around the bar, and once noticing her, he quickly walked over to her. "Time for us to go, love."  
She frowned and took another swig of her drink. "Alweady, Jackieeee? The fun just started."

"Yes, already. Now c'mon now," he said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the chair, which was smashed a second later when two men fell on it.

"But Jacckiieeeeee~~" she whined, tugging on his hand and turning him around. "I didn't finishhh driiiiiinking," she said before quickly drinking what was left of her drink.

"Okay c'mon now, we gotta get back to de ship," he said, tugging her, but as she took a step forward she quickly fell back down to the ground. Jack sighed, tugging her up, and she grabbed his shoulder for support. "Ya haven't gotten drunk like dis in a while," he grunted as he started to pull her away from the chaos, ducking from a flying mug. Jack met up with Gibbs at the stairs and they left the bar just as Elizabeth smashed the bottle against Norrington's head.

* * *

"Secure the mast tackle Mr. Turner!" a crew member shouted, causing Will and Bootstrap to look up. Both of them went up opposite staircases, unaware of each other. Will grabbed onto the rope the same moment Bootstrap did, both of them arguing over it.

"Let go, boy!" Bootstrap growled, looking over at Will, who looked over at him as well, raising an eyebrow. Bootstrap gasped and let go of the rope, causing the cannon to fall and Will was dragged along with the rope.

"Haul that weevil to his feet! It'll take five lashes to remind you to stay on her!" The bo'sun shouted as he ran up the stairs and just as he brought his arm back for the whip, Bootstrap grabbed his arm.

"No!"

"Impeding me of my duties? You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all!"

"Such a generous thing to do...why?" Jones asked as he walked toward the ruckus.

Bootstrap looked over at Will, who was struggling against the crew members that pinned him down. "My son. He's my son."

Jones smirked widely. "Is that so?" he said as he took the whip. "Then you do the honors," he said, extending the whip toward Bootstrap with his tentacle.

Bootstrap looked at the whip, wide-eyed. "No!...No!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner! Your issue will feel the sting whether it be by the bosun's hand or yours!" Jones spat and Bootstrap looked at Will worriedly.

"No!"  
"Bo'sun," Jones said, offering the whip toward him.

"No, I'll do it!" Bootstrap said, grabbing the whip from Jones, who continued to smirk. Taking a deep breath, he brought his arm back and flung it back, a horrendous whipping sound being made as it hit Will's bare back. Four more lashes came after that one and Will was thrown down the stairs, the red gashes bleeding down his back as rain thudded against him. Bootstrap quickly ran down the stairs, trying to help Will, who only pushed him away, wincing as he stood up.

"The bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing," Bootstrap said as he threw a jacket at him.

"So I'm to understand that what you did was an act of compassion?" Will shouted angrily, turning his head toward his father.

"Yes."

* * *

"I've sworn no oath," Will said to his father as the two walked below deck.

Bootstrap looked at him, wide eyed. "Then you must leave."

"Not until I find this," Will said, taking out the piece of cloth and showing it to Bootstrap. "The key."

Eyes opened on the wall and cracking was heard as Wyvern popped out of the wall, his brain flinging around. "The Dead Man's Chest," he whispered, his voice sounding distant.

Will looked at him. "You know of this?"  
"Open the chest and stab the heart. No, don't stab the heart. The Flying Dutchman needs a living heart, or there'll be no Captain. With no Captain, there's no one to have the key."

Will seemed to think about it for a moment before continuing. "So...the Captain has the key? Where is it?"  
"Hidden," Wyvern said as he started to get back into the wall.

"The chest?"

"Hidden," he whispered before closing his eyes and blending in with the wall.

* * *

Rose stumbled again, giggling, and Jack sighed, heaving her back up again.  
"You!" he said, grabbing Ragetti's arm and twirling him around. "Take Rose to 'er hammock an' let 'er sleep," he said and Ragetti nodded, grabbing Rose's wrist and taking her aboard the ship.

"Captain Sparrow," a voice called out and Jack turned his head slightly.

"Come to join me crew, lad?"  
Elizabeth sighed and walked up to Jack, crossing her arms. "I'm here to find the man I love."

Jack raised an eyebrow, turning toward Elizabeth. "Sorry, lad, but my first and only love is da the sea."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Jack gasped. "Elizabeth?" he said and turned toward Gibbs. "Hide the rum," he said, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes again.

"Where's Will? I know he came to find you."

"Darling, I'm truly sorry to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged in to Davy Jones' crew," Jack said in a sad voice, frowning.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Davy Jones?"

"Oh please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman," Norrington said as he wobbled his way to them and he vomited into the ocean, Jack making a face at him.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"

"You hired me," Norrington said in a matter of a fact tone, leaning against the handrail.

"You smell funny," Jack said childishly, crinkling his nose.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said, gaining attention. "I just want to find Will."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but paused for a moment, seeming thoughtful as he looked down at her. "Are you sure? Is that what you really want?"  
"Of course."

"Because I would I think that finding a way to Will is what you want most," Jack said, taking her shoulder and walking her away from Norrington.

"And you would have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at Jack.

"Well there is a chest...of unknown size and origin."

"That contains the living and still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel said as he passed by, holding boxes.

"Whoever possess dis chest, possess the leverage to command Davy Jones to do whatever he or she wants, including saving brave William from 'is grave fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked Elizabeth and she looked like she did, causing Norrington to groan and put a hand to his green face.

"How do we find it?"  
"Wif dis," Jack said, taking his compass off of his belt and showing it to Elizabeth. "My compass is unique."

"Unique as in broken!" Norrington said and Jack looked at him, looking quite annoyed.  
"It don't point North, but it points to what ya want most," he said, turning back toward Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth said, looking up at him. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love," Jack said, smiling dashingly. "And what you want most is to find the chest of Davy Jones, no?" he said as he handed the compass to her.

"To save Will."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," he said, smiling, quickly taking a step back as the arrow on the compass began to spin, and he peered over once it stopped. "Mr. Gibbs!" he called out, grinning. "We have our heading!"

* * *

Will was quiet as he walked into the room, tiptoeing his way to Davy Jones, who was fast asleep by his organ. Carefully, he grabbed a quill and put it in his mouth and he gently used it to lift one of Jones' tentacles. There, he saw the key, and smirking slightly, he took the key and replaced it with the rolled up piece of cloth. When he put the quill down, though, the tentacle fell against the organ and Will winced as Jones' eyes slowly opened, but the soothing music from the silver locket immediately put him back to sleep. Will let out a deep breath and quickly made his way out.

* * *

Rose yawned as she walked onto the main deck and she started to walk toward the dining room, only to slip on the deck floor. She heard a snort when she fell, and she sent a deathly glare to her left, where the snort had come from. It was somebody she didn't recognize, who had brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail and he had a beard. Rose frowned, tilting her head slightly to the left. He seemed somewhat familiar...

"You!" he shouted, pointing a finger at her, eyes wide. "Miss. Bachs!...or whatever your name is!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open once she recognized his voice. "Norrie!"

He pursed his lips. "I would like it if you'd stop calling me that."

She shrugged, standing up, then paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him. "Did ya spill all this water?"

"Spill? No, I just cleaned the deck."

"You used way too much water!"

"Nonsense!"

"Yes you did! Just look at it!" she exclaimed, gesturing toward the deck floor, water glistening.

"That's normal!"

"Normal! That's dangerous! Somebody could slip and break their head open!"

"First of all, it's not that easy to break a head open, and secondly-"

"Ooh, I never knew that you were a little smart-arse. Getting all this and that, trying to sound all smart."

"What? I wasn't trying to do that! I was just-"  
"Trying to prove that you're better than me? Well just 'cause I'm a pirate doesn't mean that I'm stupid!"

"I never called you stupid! I-"

"You were trying to! Great, now I gotta deal with a smart-arse on this ship, as if Pintel here isn't enough!" Rose said, throwing her hands up in the air, earning a glare from Pintel, who was nearby.

"Will you stop INTERRUPTING ME? You are not even allowing me to finish my sentence!"

Rose paused for a moment before letting out a long whistle. "You really are Norrington, right?"

"Of course."

She raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Whew. I never saw this side of ya. You were always so polite...but I'm not saying that I don't like it," she said and winked, causing him to blush slightly and look at the floor.

"That was then...Now I have nothing."

"So you have nothing to lose," she said, smiling warmly.

He furrowed his eyebrows, lifting his head up, only to have to look down again at her, though she reached his chin for she was slightly taller than the average woman. "What? That's not what I meant!"

"'Tis true though, is it not? You have nothing to lose, but you have everything to win, eh?" she said and he didn't respond. "Sorry 'bout your job, by the way," she said, sounding genuinely sorry and concerned as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know about that?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she put her hand back down. "You're here. You clothes are dirty, you're not wearing a wig, and you haven't shaven. Ya lost your job, obviously."

"James! Do you have any idea where the dining room is?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up to him, smiling, but her smile slid off once she saw Rose, and she gasped. "You! You're that woman...!"

Rose raised an eyebrow, turning toward her. "'course I'm a woman...though ya certainly don't look like one," she said and Elizabeth gaped at her in disbelief. "Ya should wear something that shows your chest more, hun...but you don't really have much of a chest either..."

Elizabeth quickly pulled her jacket closer to her, and she seemed like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "You...you're very rude!" she said after a moment before stomping off, causing Rose to frown and look back at Norrington.

"What'd I say?"

* * *

_So this is the end of chapter 3...and just in case anyone's confused, Rose is "Madeline"-she just told the Navy men that her name was Madeline Bachs(just some random fake name). She's a part of Jack's crew...and you'll find out about her past a little later._

_Please review! I feel so lonely without reviews!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course. He wants the chest," Jack breathed once realizing Beckett's actions.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest," Elizabeth recalled, though she was still slightly confused at why he would even want it.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea," Gibbs explained.

"Not good," Jack said, shaking his head.

"It's bad, bad for every mother's son who calls 'eself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from those sails..." Gibbs said, walking away. "Brace the foreyeard!" he shouted, leaving Elizabeth and Jack alone.

"May I inquire how you got these?" Jack asked as he waved the Marque's letters in his hand.

"...Persuasion," she said, taking steps back as Jack took steps toward her.

"Friendly?"

"I wouldn't say so," she said and Jack started to walk away, causing Elizabeth to chase after him. "Jack, the letters, give them back!"  
He paused for a moment and he turned around, smirking. "Persuade me."

"You know that Will taught me how to use a sword."

"As I said...persuade me," he purred, leaning in closer, causing Elizabeth to turn around and start to stomp off, but she bumped into Rose.

"Careful there, girl," Rose said and Elizabeth took a small step back.

"Rosey love, you came at the perfect time!" Jack said as he walked up to next to her. "How about you teach dear Elizabeth here how to be persuasive?"

Elizabeth gaped at Jack. "I do not need to be TAUGHT how to be persuasive! I'm already persuasive as it is!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and Jack turned his head toward her, raising his eyebrows.

Rose laughed. "If you're so persuasive, why isn't your man here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

Elizabeth looked frustrated and her voice almost came out as a hiss. "Do not insult Will."

Rose raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms across her chest. "I never insulted Will. Why would I? He's such a handsome man."

"Yes, you just did-"

"No, that was an insult to you," Rose said, smirking widely, causing Elizabeth's mouth to open and unable to form any words.

"Ooook, now 'ow about those persuasive lessons?" Jack said, smirking as he looked back at Rose, giving her a puppy dog look, causing her to giggle.

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. "I already told you, I don't need 'lessons'."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "If I had a man like Will, I would consider lessons," she said, smirking and winking. "Trust me, hun, men like it when women are seductive. That's why ya gotta show off that chest of yours. No reason to hide it, eh?"

"You should cover yours up."

Jack quickly turned toward Elizabeth, his eyes wide. "No no! Don't even give her any ideas!"

"Maybe you're right," Rose said and Jack looked at her, horrified. "I mean a lot of men will obviously look over at me and think I'm a whore or something."

"Rosey, love, ya look nothing like a whore! You're very attractive and beautiful!" Jack said quickly, gesturing at her face with his ring-covered fingers.

Rose laughed, playfully pushing Jack. "I was just kidding, Jackie!" she said and Jack grinned.

"You're in the way," Norrington huffed from behind and the three turned to look at him.

"James! How's your day been?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"Horrible, though it seems like you're having a good time," he said and Elizabeth gaped at him for a moment before walking off, Jack quickly chasing after her. "I said, you're in the way."

Rose raised an eyebrow but nonetheless took a few steps back as Norrington got down on his knees and started to scrub the deck. As she opened her mouth to say something, Ragetti bumped into her leg, for he was on the floor looking for his wooden eye. She looked down, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at her, smiling hesitantly, showing off his rotten teeth.

"What are ya doing?" she hissed, her eyebrows slightly furrowing, and Norrington looked up, raising an eyebrow at her tone.

"Looking for me eye."

"Hmm. I can't believe that you're talking to me like nothing's happened."

"Rose, I already told ya, I'm real sorry about-"

"I doubt that! I mean seriously, if ya didn't want them to ma-" she said but paused for a moment, glancing over at Norrington, who quickly looked back down and continued to scrub the deck. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back at Ragetti. "Never mind. Either way, I'm not going to forgive ya so easily."

"You're a bloody wench, ya know dat?" Pintel snarled as he walked toward her, pointing a dirty finger at her, causing Rose to look at him. "Ya've always been an over dramatic li'l whore!"

Anger flashed across her face and her hands curled up into fists as she took a few steps toward him and Ragetti quickly stood up, looking at the two uneasily. "An over dramatic little whore, ya say?"

"Aye! Ye always make a big deal outta nothin'! So what if 'e betrayed ya? It was about time, anyway!" he said and Norrington was listening rather intently, though he didn't make it seem like he was, keeping his head down.

"Watch your tongue," Rose hissed in a threatening voice, though it had no affect on Pintel.

"You're always flirtin' wif everyone and sleepin' wif everyone too! Always showin' off dat chest of yours...!" he trailed off, glancing over at her chest, smirking slightly. "Not dat I mind dat part."

Rose crinkled her nose in disgust. "First of all, ya lil eunuch, I don't show my chest for YOU to look at it. Secondly, I DO NOT sleep with everyone! I've only done that with two people in my entire life!" she snarled, her hand going to her golden necklace and she seemed to be trying to calm down as she looked at the necklace.

Pintel snorted. "I be doubtin' dat! If ye only slept with two people, ya wouldn't act like sucha whore!"

"I don't act like a bloody whore!" she said, her hand flying off the necklace and she took another few steps closer to him. "Don't test my anger, boy."

Pintel snorted again. "I've seen ya angry enough times."

"True, but ya don't wanna cross the line. Trust me, ya don't wanna cross it."

Pintel smirked, leaning in toward her, their faces a few inches apart. "You're a whore," he breathed, his horrible breath pouring out of his mouth and without a warning her fist collided with his chin, causing him to bite his tongue and fall back a few steps. After rubbing his chin, he glared at her, quickly unsheathing his sword, but Rose was faster, and she pulled the trigger of her gun, causing Pintel to yelp and duck. The bullet crashed into a lantern, which broke off into pieces.

Ragetti quickly jumped in front of Rose, grabbing the arm which held the pistol, and she struggled against him. "I'M GONNA BLOODY MURDER YOU!" Rose shouted and she kneed Ragetti where men get hurt most, causing him to groan and fall to the floor. Many crew members glanced over at the situation as she ran toward Pintel, her fist raised high in the air. Pintel attempted to slash her but failed miserably, for she easily dodged each swing and kicked his sword, causing it to go flying through the air and the tip landed into the deck boards.

"Oi!" he shouted angrily but before he could do anything her fist collided with his jaw and he stumbled back, groaning.

"Fight like a man!" she shouted angrily, her knuckles bleeding as she raised her fist again. "If ya can," she said, smirking maliciously and he furrowed his eyebrows as he raised his fist.

"'ello puppet," he said, smirking widely and as he ran toward her, Gibbs quickly ran in the middle, causing Pintel to abruptly stop.

"Break it up you two!" Gibbs ordered, looking over at the two with hard eyes.

Rose merely continued to smirk. "Ya wouldn't have been able to hit me anyway," she said over Gibbs' shoulder, talking to Pintel.

Pintel glared at her. "I'll show ya!" he growled and quickly pushed past Gibbs, ramming his fist against Rose's stomach and she grunted, falling back a few steps. As he raised his fist again, she grabbed it with her left hand and with her other hand, rammed his nose, causing him to yelp and angrily punch her in the face as well.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted, running up a few steps on the stairs that lead to the helm, looking over at Jack, who was flirting with Elizabeth. Elizabeth seemed like she was being tortured yet somewhat amused.

Jack looked toward him, exasperated. "Can't ya see dat I'm busy?" he hissed, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

"There's a fight!" Gibbs shouted, pointing toward the main deck floor, where Pintel and Rose were still bloodily fighting.

"A fight?" Jack asked before quickly walking toward the staircase, and surely enough, the two were fighting brutally. "Oi!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs, pushing past Gibbs. "Stop dat!" he shouted but neither of the two complied, causing Jack to sigh and casually walk over to the two, his arms swinging, for he walked with his arms swinging more than the average man. He walked up behind Pintel and as he raised his fist, Jack quickly grabbed it, causing Pintel to turn his head to see Jack. Although Pintel was stopped, Rose didn't stop and continuously punched Pintel's chin.

"'ey, cut dat out, Rosey!" Jack huffed and released Pintel, who took a few steps back, wiping blood off of his face with his palm. Rose tried to chase him, her fist raised but Jack grabbed hold of her wrist, ignoring her struggle against his iron-grip hands.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE HE CAN NEVER USE THAT MOUTH OF HIS!" Rose shouted as she continued to struggle against the Captain, who wrapped his arms around her waist and started to drag her below deck. He quickly sat her against a box and continued to hold her down as she shouted and struggled.

"Calm down," he said quietly but firmly.

"HE...HE...! I NEED TO MURDER HIM!" she shouted, trying to stand up, but Jack held her down firmly. After a while of shouting and struggling, she finally seemed to give up, letting her body go limp.

Jack released his grip on her hesitantly and gently, and she didn't run off. "Are you alright, love?" he asked her gently and she looked down at the floor.

"Am I a whore?" she whispered quietly, her voice slightly shaking.

"Of course not, love."

"Are ya telling the truth? Or are ya just saying that?"

"I mean it, love."  
She looked up, smiling slightly. "I sure showed him, didn't I?"

Jack chuckled. "Aye, love. Now," he said, opening his arms, smiling warmly. "'ow 'bout a hug for ol' Jackie?" he asked and she smiled back, warmly embracing him.

* * *

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat this far out in the ocean," Captain Bellamy said to Will, who was wrapped around with a dry jacket and holding a warm mug.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can, as fast as you can."  
"What are we running from?"

Will didn't respond, for he was looking at a dress, and he walked over to it, picking it up. "This dress...where did you get it?"

"We found it aboard the ship. The men were scared that it would bring misfortune to us."

"Actually, it brought good fortune," the bald sailor said, grinning. "It lead us to Tortuga where we made some good money."  
"I told you that you were all being superstitious for no reason!" the Captain said, looking over at the sailor. The ship shook for a moment as a thud was heard and the three quickly ran up the stairs.

"What happened?" Captain Bellamy shouted as he approached the railing, glancing around his surroundings.

"A ship's been spotted, sir!" a sailor cried out.

"Colors?"

"None, sir."

"Pirates," he breathed and Will looked around frantically as he climbed the mast.

"I've doomed us all," he whispered before looking down at the crew members. "IT'S THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!" he shouted and the Captain looked up at him.

"The Dutchman? It can't be, that ship is-" he was cut off when a tentacle came flying down, grabbing Bellamy, who screamed.

"What the..." a sailor breathed, looking at the enormous tentacle as another one came crashing down against the deck, wood flying off. Everyone started to scream as they ran around the ship, unsure of what to do. Many men grabbed some guns and weapons, but not many were successful as they were taken a hold of and were eaten or tossed into the sea. Will yelped as another thud hit and he lost balance, falling off of the spar and he quickly took out the knife his father had given him. He tried to stop himself by cutting his knife through the sail, which didn't slow him down that much, but he landed on top of a spar. As he looked down, his eyes widened to see an enormous mouth between the two halves of the ship, swallowing sailors.

A humongous tentacle rammed against the mast Will was on and he jumped down into the sea. Once he hit the water and before he started to swim toward the surface, he saw the body of the Kraken, and with wide eyes he quickly swam to the surface, taking in a huge gulp of air once he reached the surface. He quickly grabbed a nearby piece of wood that was floating nearby, but as he turned around, he saw the Flying Dutchman, and quickly dived below the sea.

"These are the remaining survivors, Cap'n," a crew member said and Jones turned toward the surviving sailors.

"There are no survivors," Jones hissed and the sailors looked at each other, frightened, before their horrendous screams were heard, causing Will, who had managed to make his way up onto the Dutchman, to look away.

"The boy's not here, sir," Hammerhead said as he walked toward Jones. "He must've been claimed by the sea."

"I AM the sea," Jones said and as he was about to walk off, he paused and turned around to the spot where Will had been, but found nobody there. Narrowing his eyes before shrugging, Jones walked off to command his crew, unaware that Will was in the jaws of the bow of the ship.

* * *

"Ya lonely ova here?" Jack asked as he reached Elizabeth, who seemed to be bored as she stared out at the sea by the railing.

"I don't want YOUR company," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Jack pursed his lips. "Aw, come now love, there be no reason for ya to be so feisty."

"Then give me the letters back!" she hissed, turning toward the devilishly handsome captain.

He smirked widely, leaning in closer to her. "As I said before...persuade me."

"Please?"

"You're gonna haf ta do better than dat, love. Ah, I know," he said, snapping his fingers as if remembering something, smirking. "'ow 'bout ya spend the night wif me? I'll give ya the letters back then."

"No thank you," she said sharply before turning around and walking off, causing Jack to shrug and walk up to the helm.

"I remember when there was a time that I would give anything for you to look like that while you thought about me," Norrington said as he walked up to Elizabeth, resting his elbows against the railing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth said quickly as he turned around, away from the sea, and rested her elbows against the railing as well.

"Oh, I think you do."

"I just trust him, that's all."

Norrington smirked as he started to walk away. "Don't you wonder how your _latest_ fiance ended up on the Flying Duthcman?" he asked and Elizabeth opened her mouth as if to say something, but Norrington rolled his eyes, chuckling dryly before walking off. Elizabeth looked frustrated and she quickly took out the compass, watching the point spin before quickly stopping. She looked up to see that it was pointing toward Jack, who was looking out of a spyglass and Elizabeth gaped for a moment, looking at the compass then at Jack a few times before quickly stashing the compass away.

* * *

"Hey handsome!" Rose said as she walked up to the former commodore, who was scrubbing the deck as usual.

"What do you want?" he huffed rudely, not even bothering to look up at her.

She frowned. "Awww you're so mean now~" she said in a sad, baby like voice, causing Norrington to roll his eyes.

"Deal with it," he huffed but paused for a moment, glancing up at her. "Your name is Rose, right?"

"Aye."

"Hm," Norrington said, dunking the raggedy towel back into the dirty water and started to scrub the deck again.

"What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought about how different it is from Madeline Bachs."

She grinned widely. "Smart of me to think of that on the spot, eh?" she said and he didn't respond for a moment.

"Gillette and Groves were pretty sad about that."

The grin slid off her face. "Huh?"

"When you left," he continued casually. "When we all found out that you were a pirate. They were quiet for a whole week or two."

"...'tis not my problem that they believed me," she said quietly and Norrington looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me. We all trusted you and we all became friends with you. Especially those two. You betrayed us."

She opened her mouth to say something but didn't say anything and her face contorted. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I just...tricked you guys!"

"You betrayed us."

"...so what if I did?" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

He chuckled dryly, squinting up at her because of the sun. "Weren't you yelling at that one pirate...what's his name? I think it's Ragetti? Weren't you yelling at him because he betrayed you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she said bitingly, her expression hardening.

"You're right; it's not. But," he said, smirking slightly. "I find it highly amusing how you yell at him for betraying you but at the same time you betrayed people as well. You know what that makes you?" he asked and she only stared at him in response. "Not only a betrayer, but a hypocrite."

She stared at him with a blank expression for a few moments before her eyebrows crinkled and a wide frown etched across her face. "Huh," she mumbled quietly. "I never thought about it like that..." she whispered, talking mostly to herself. She stood there for a few moments, looking off in the distance thoughtfully and Norrington looked at her, his eyebrow raising a fraction.

"What?" he asked after a few more moments of silence and she seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

She looked down at Norrington. "Well I'll talk to you later!" she said, smiling ever so slightly before quickly walking off and climbing up onto the mast. Norrington merely shrugged.

* * *

"Ragetti?" Rose asked hesitantly, approaching the wooden eyed pirate, who turned away from Pintel and looked at her curiously.

"Aye?"

"Err...can I talk to ya for a second?" she asked, ignoring Pintel's cold glare.

Ragetti gaped at her for a moment before nodding and walking off with her. "Someting da matter?" he asked as the sun started to set, the entire world starting to turn a bright red.

She shook her head and she looked over at him, smiling slightly as an orange-ish glow came across her face from the setting sun. "Nah, nothing's wrong...it's just...well...I want to apologize to you."

His eyes widened, causing his wooden one to fall out and roll along the deck. He yelped and cursed as he started to chase it down. Rose laughed and she started to chase it as well. They both bent down, getting down on their knees, and started to search the deck.

"Found it!" they shouted at the same time and as they leaned in forward to grab the wooden eye, their heads bumped into each other, causing each to yelp.

"Err...here ya go," Rose said, grabbing the eye and handing it back to Ragetti.

He smiled slightly before taking his wooden eye from her hand, spitting on it and putting it back in his eye socket. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, grinning and standing up, Ragetti following.

"So...err...ya wanted ta...apologize?" he asked hesitantly, looking at her cautiously.

"Aye," she said and let out a deep breath. "I've been nothing but a rat's arse. I was yelling at ya for betraying me when all ya wanted to do was live. As Pintel says," she said, smiling wearily. "I'm an overdramatic li'l whore, eh?"

Ragetti shook his head furiously. "Of course you're not! Pintel just be messin' wif ya!"

She snorted. "Nah, he's right, other than the whore part. Anyway, are we friends again?" she asked, smiling and sticking out her hand.

He grinned. "Aye," he said and shook her hand.

* * *

"Here," Norrington said as he took the rope from Elizabeth hands, accidentally brushing his hands against hers, causing the two to look over at each other.

Norrington merely looked amused, snorting. "The things I would've done to just hold that hand of yours," he said, shaking his head slightly before tugging on the rope slightly and knotting it securely.

"James...I'm so sorry."

He only smirked dryly. "I really can't believe that I fell for it."

"I never wanted to hurt you! I...I had to save Will!"

"So you decided to accept my proposal just to save Will, not even bothering to care about poor old James?" he asked sarcastically and slightly bitingly.

"...yes," she said quietly and he stiffened, although he had already known this, and he walked off quietly, mumbling a few words underneath his breath. "Wait!" she called out and as she started to chase after him, a hand wrapped around her wrist and twirled her around. "Hey!" she huffed, trying to tug free, but failing miserably. She looked up to see Rose and she frowned. "I'm a little busy, miss!"

"My name's Rose, by the way," Rose said casually, tightening her hold on Elizabeth's wrist.

"Well, Rose, I'm a bit busy at the moment, so would you please let go of me?"

"Nah."

Irritation flushed across Elizabeth's face. "Why not?"

"I don't like you," she said and as Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, Rose continued. "Now don't worry, I have my reasons. But my main reason? How ya play with people's hearts so easily."

"I do NOT!" Elizabeth huffed angrily, her eyebrows furrowing.

Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. "Let's be serious here, kid. Ya accepted Norrie's proposal not because ya wanted to, but because ya had to. That's what I hate about ya most," she said, her voice biting.

"Well I had to save Will!"

"Oh yes, let's not forget about that cutie." she said, letting go of Elizabeth's wrist, who didn't run off, staring at Rose curiously. "Ya seem to having a thing going on with Jack now! Bloody hell! That'll tear dear handsome Will's heart right in half!"

Elizabeth gaped at her. "I do NOT have a 'thing' going on with Jack!"

"Ya do and ya know it too!"

"I do NOT!"

"YES YA BLOODY DO!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Rose threw her hands up in irritation. "Jack's attractive as hell and ya know it!" she said rather loudly, causing said Captain to look over at Rose, grinning. She winked in response before quickly looking back at Elizabeth. "Listen girl," she said quietly, leaning in forward slightly. "Ya tore Norrie's heart in half, whether you'd like to admit it or not. Ya also have a small crush on Jack, whether or not ya admit that either. What I hate out of all this is that...that ya take marriage so damn easily!" she said, her voice getting slightly firmer and more irritated.

"I do not take-"

"Shut up!" Rose snapped, putting a hand up to silence her. "Ya hurt a man that loved ya, nah, still loves ya. Ya agreed to marry him, when all the while ya loved someone else. That, child, is not something to be taken lightly," she said, sounding rather wise and old, the irritation in her voice decreasing.

"...what do you know?" Elizabeth said, her voice rising with irritation. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" she shrieked, gaining the attention of a few crew members. Rose was quiet, fingering the golden necklace she wore. "I had to do that, or Will would be dead right now! I have to be on this ship right now to find and save Will!"

"Aye," Rose said quietly, gently. "But ya promised to marry someone ya didn't love. Yes, I know ya had to do it to save Will. I know that you'd do anything to save him...well...that's just something ya do when you're in love. You'd do anything for him," she said, still talking gently, almost looking distant, and Elizabeth had calmed down a considerable amount, almost frazzled by the redhead's composure. "But," she said, her voice hardening a fraction. "Ya told a man that loves ya that you'd spend the rest of your life with him, that you'd love him till the end of time...but that's not how ya felt."

Elizabeth was quiet, looking down at the deck floor, fidgeting with her fingers. Without another word, she turned away and walked off, though she didn't seem to be heading for Norrington. Rose stood where she was for a moment, looking off into the blue sky, the wind blowing her hair around as she continued to finger her necklace.

* * *

"Go fish," Ragetti said and Pintel drew a card. "Ya got any four's?" he asked and Pintel mumbled a few things under his breath as he handed him two four's, causing Ragetti to grin and put down a small pile of four cards.

"Did ya know how easy it is ta die? Any five's?"

"Go fish," Pintel said and Ragetti drew a card.

"Aye, it is easy ta die. I could fall on my sword and stab meself."

"Did ya know dat ya can kill a man with a single thumb?" Pintel said, causing Ragetti's eyes to bulge and he looked at his thumb cautiously. "Got any three's?" Pintel asked and Ragetti handed him a three.

"Ya could also drown ta death."

"But I can swim."

"Then someone can hold your head down and drown ya."

Pintel rolled his eyes. "Who be stupid enough to do dat?"

Ragetti shrugged. "Pirates."

"Aye."

"Ya got any two's?" Ragetti asked and Pintel handed him two, causing Ragetti to put down another pile of four cards down.

"Ye could also wrap a rope around someone's neck and kill dem."

"Ya could shoot dem."

"Well everyone already knows dat!"

"I'm just sayin'."

"Any one's?"

"Go fish," Ragetti said and Pintel huffed as he drew another card, glancing over at the cards in Ragetti, only seeing three left.

"Got any seven's?" Ragetti asked and Pintel sighed as he handed him a seven.

"I win!" Ragetti said, laying his cards down and Pintel frowned deeply. He looked at his thumb, then at Ragetti, back at his thumb, smirking slightly.

* * *

"Hey," Rose said as she walked up to Norrington, who was looking out at the sea blankly.

He looked over at her, seeming rather uninterested. "What?"

"I'm just saying hi!"

"...hi."

Rose smirked as she got close to him, their shoulders touching, and Norrington raised his eyebrows. "You're real handsome," she purred, leaning in close to his face, but he didn't move, not really seeming to care.

"Won't Jack be mad?" he merely said back in response and Rose raised an eyebrow, her smirk widening.

"Jack? Why WOULD he be mad?" she said, sounding rather amused.

"Well you're always flirting with him."

"So?...ya jealous?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"I take that as a yes...but no worries, love, I find ya quite attractive too," she said, winking. "Except...well...you're going to need to shave that beard of yours."

He raised an eyebrow. "My beard?"

"Yes. You're so handsome but that damn beard is ruining it! I hate it when men have beards!" she huffed and scrutinized him.

"Jack has a beard."

"Yeah but it actually looks GOOD on him, and it's braided...but yours...well, it just ruins ya!"

"I'm not a commodore anymore, so does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters! Ya want me to be attracted to ya, right?" she teased, winking again, causing Norrington to roll his eyes.

"I could really care less."

"Well, I sure am not kissing ya again with that beard of yours," she said and Norrington suddenly flushed a deep red, causing Rose to smirk widely. "Aah, ya remember."

"I..you...I..." he mumbled, seeming at a loss of words, his mouth wide open and he put a finger to his lips, blushing even harder.

She giggled, leaning in even closer, her lips close to his. "But...I guess I can make an exception," she breathed and he turned an even brighter shade of red, as if that was possible and he quickly took a step back. "I think I just found the new 'I don't give a rat's arse' Norrie's weak spot," she teased, grinning widely as she took steps toward him, causing him to take another few back, his face still an amazingly bright shade of red.

"Er...I got to go!" he said quickly and as he started to walk off, she grabbed his hand and twirled him around, putting his back against the railing as she stood in front of him, placing her hands on the railing around him, trapping Norrington.

"I think not," she purred, leaning in toward him, putting her nose against his.

"...James?" a female voice came from behind and Norrington jumped up, but Rose still kept him trapped. Now that he was standing up straight, he could see past Rose's head and he saw Elizabeth gawking at the two. "Oh...well...it's good that you found somebody!" she said after an awkward silence, smiling warmly at him before quickly walking off, giggling slightly to herself.

Norrington groaned as he leaned back, his red face quickly going back to his usual skin tone. "Great," he grumbled.

Rose looked at him with sad eyes. "...sorry about that, hun," she said quietly, patting his head as if he were a dog. "But..." she said, her smirk coming back and her voice starting to get playful once again. "I bet she can't do this," she said and before Norrington could protest, Rose leaned in forward, her lips centimeters away from his, but she did not kiss him. "Close your eyes," she demanded and when he didn't do so, she said it again. "I'm not going to kiss ya," she promised and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"I wouldn't do such a thing," she said quietly putting a hand to his neck and tracing her nose along his throat before going back to his face, putting her lips above his cheeks, and he could feel her hot breath against his cheek as well as her nose. "Yet," she purred softly in his ear and she brushed her nose against his, her lips once again centimeters away from his as if she was going to kiss him, which she didn't do. She drew back, grinning, and Norrington opened his eyes after a moment, blinking a few times.

Rose laughed as she started to walk off just as Norrington started to stand up straight, looking dazed. She quickly looked over her shoulder as she continued to walk, grinning widely.

"Shave that damn beard!"

* * *

_I just had to finish this chapter with a Norrie/Rose moment! :) Oh and I plan to make the second movie longer because not much really happens anyway and since this is a romance, I need to put in alotta Norrie/Rose moments._

_I hope you enjoyed and I'll be updating this again soon! Review! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

"OI! STOP!" Ragetti shouted as he chased after Rose, who had possession of his wooden eye.

Grinning, she turned around. "PINTEL!" she shouted and she threw the eye, watching it travel to Pintel, who was on the other side of the ship and he caught it, grinning widely.

"DIS AIN'T FUNNY!" Ragetti shouted as he ran toward Pintel, who tossed it back to Rose, causing Ragetti to run back to her. The cycle continued and a few other pirates started to join in, all of them laughing in amusement.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she made it to the main deck floor, for she was below deck a few moments ago. "What are you doing?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips, watching the pirates toss the wooden eye to each other with a raised eyebrow.

"We're just having some fun! Ya want to join?" Rose said as she threw the wooden eye to another pirate, causing Ragetti to run up to him.

"No thank you."

"Aw, too bad," Rose said unsympathetically and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before walking up to Norrington by the railing.

"Pathetic, aren't they?" Norrington said to Elizabeth, watching the pirates howl with laughter as they continued to throw the eye.

"Yes, a bit silly," Elizabeth said, nodding before smiling slyly up at him. "However, it does seem like you have your eyes on Rose."

Norrington raised an eyebrow and looked down at Elizabeth. "Oh please."

"I saw you two yesterday! She was going to kiss you!"

"Well we most definitely did NOT, I repeat, did NOT, kiss."

"You did back in Port Royal, before she jumped off the ledge," she said, causing Norrington's face to turn a deep shade of red as he looked down at the deck floor.

"THAT was not my choice. I didn't expect her to...kiss me!"

"Either way, it's good to see you having an interest in somebody else."

Norrington rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in her. She flirts with EVERYONE, if you haven't noticed."  
"Only with you and Jack."

"No, look," he said, gesturing with his head toward the pirates and Elizabeth looked over. Ragetti and Rose were rolling around on the deck, the wooden eye in Rose's hand and Ragetti appeared to be trying to take it from her. She was giggling as Ragetti grabbed her arm which held his eye, and with his other hand took the eye out of her hand, with a bit of difficulty. However, before he could pop it back in his eye socket, Rose jumped onto him and put her lips by his ear, whispering something in his ear.

"Okay, that's three people," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "That's not too bad."

Norrington shook his head, chuckling dryly as he looked down at Elizabeth. "Do you have any idea how a man feels when the one he loves thinks that he has an interest in somebody else?"

Elizabeth's smile slipped off her face and she seemed to have been broken in half. "James, I'm so-"

He put his hand up to silence her. "You know what, I don't even care. Just...leave me alone," he said before walking off, leaving a speechless Elizabeth.

* * *

"Jackie!" Rose squealed girlishly and childishly as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, almost like a koala hanging to a tree.

"Yes, love?" he responded, moving his hand toward her bottom, earning a slap on his hand.

"I'm bored," she whined, pursing her lips as she put her hands on Jack's shoulders and moved her upper body backwards, still clinging onto Jack.

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Then 'ow about we go to me cabin, eh? We're already in quite a nice position."

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sure ya wouldn't mind that."

"I sure as bloody hell wouldn't mind at all."

She gently tapped his nose, giggling. "You're so cute, Jackie."

"Not as cute as ya~"

"Aw, thanks darlin'," she cooed, bringing her face closer to his, causing him to smirk.

"Now 'ow 'bout we get ta bed, love?"

"Sorry, love, not tonight~"

He frowned deeply. "Why not? We 'aven't been in bed together in a while...I can't even remember the last time!"

"It probably was years ago!"

"Aye! Dat's bloody depressin'!"

"Aw don't worry, love, ya still have Scarlet and Giselle!" she said and grinned.

"You're much more beautiful den da both of dem combined, love."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "You're sooo charming my dear Jackie."

"I know dat, love."

"Well," she said as she untwined herself from the handsome Captain and yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep," she said, causing Jack to frown deeply.

"Are ya sure dat ya don't wanna come to me cabin, love?"

She laughed. "Sorry, darlin', but don't ya ever expect to see me without my clothes again."

His mouth fell open. "Why? What about those wondrous nights, love?"

"That was...fifteen years ago."

"Exactly! We need ta relive those years!"

She rolled her eyes and she smiled, though it didn't quite reach her face. "Ya know I did it for my reasons."

"Yes, love, I know...but still! I'm sure dat...'e won't mind!"

"Sorry, Jackie, but from now on I'm not gonna sleep with someone just because I'm so damn sad that I don't have my head screwed on right. I think I probably had a bit too much rum on those nights too...I'm going make sure that I go to bed with someone that I love," she said a bit quietly, starting to finger her golden necklace that always hung on her neck.

"...'tis been fifteen years, love...I know ya miss him and all, but...'tis time ta move on."

"I know," she said quietly, looking up at him. "I have moved on, if ya haven't noticed. It's just that...I don't want to make the same mistakes."

"I don't think it was a mistake ta spend those few lovely nights wif me, love," he said, smirking.

"Good night, Jackie," she said, smiling slightly before giving him a quick peck on the nose and she walked off to go to sleep below deck.

* * *

"'ow are ya today, love?" Jack said as he walked up to Elizabeth, smiling charmingly at her.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Someone sounds grumpy."

She pursed her lips. "I just want to see Will."

"Why would ya want to do dat when ya have ol' Jack 'ere?" he said, grinning and gesturing at himself.

She rolled her eyes. "That's mostly why I want to see Will. I've had more than enough of you, Jack."

He feigned hurt. "Dat hurts, love, it truly does."

"Good."

"Ouch."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Now why would I do that?" he said, smirking and leaning in toward her. "I like meself a feisty lady."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm an engaged woman, Jack."

His smirk widened even more, his deep brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "All da more reason ta take ya away, love."

She gaped at him for a long moment before quickly turning around and stomping off. Jack watched her leave, his eyes on her bottom, and merely continued to smirk.

* * *

"Kitchen duty?" Norrington said, raising an eyebrow as he looked up, for he was on the deck floor, scrubbing.

"Aye, it be your turn tonight," Gibbs said, nodding.

"I bet half of the food here is rotten."

Gibbs shrugged. "More or else."  
Norrington sighed as he stood up. "Fine, I'll do it if I must."

"Good. I'll have Rose show ya around," he said, causing Norrington to groan. "ROSE!" Gibbs shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth so she would be able to hear him up at the crow's nest.

There was a pause before a response came, for she was sitting in the crow's nest, her legs dangling out. "Hmmm?" she shouted back as she stood and glanced down at the deck.

"I want you to show Mr. Norrington the kitchen!"

"Okay!" she shouted back and she grabbed a rope. She hopped up onto the edge of the crow's nest before jumping off and sliding down the rope smoothly. She got down on the deck floor with a very quiet thud from her leather boots and she walked over to Norrington with a grin, which, to his surprise, her teeth were a glistening white. "Mr. Norrington!" she said in a mocking voice, still grinning as she saluted him.

He rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'M NOT STUPID?"

"Probably at least another million because it won't make a difference."

She frowned. "You're mean."

"Deal with it."

"Err...will ya show him around the kitchen now?" Gibbs asked hesitantly, glancing at the two warily, seeing the tension building.

"Fine," she spat, glaring at Norrington before walking off, Norrington following with a roll of his eyes.

"This is it?" he said, looking around the small room that was filled with dirty pots and pans on top of the stove. There was only one stove and there was a bucket filled with...what was that? He shivered slightly, not wanting to think about it.

"Mhm," she said in disinterest, glancing around the small room.

"Well, what am I supposed to cook?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Look for some food."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"I never cook."

He gaped at her. "What? You never cook?"

She snorted. "No, of course not."

"You're a woman! You should be able to cook!"

She glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest and she raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, I don't really like to argue with handsome men, but you're a a real pain in the arse, so I'll make an exception. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I have to be able to cook!"

"Since you're a woman, you should be able to cook, clean up the house, and do such things. Even though you're a pirate, you should at least be able to cook!"

"Well I bloody can't! Ya wanna see me cook? By the time I'm done the entire kitchen would be on fire!"

"I don't care if the kitchen would catch on fire! I want to see you cook something! It's impossible for a woman not to be able to cook!"

She glared at him and shoved him aside as she grabbed a pot and a piece of chicken from a barrel. She froze for a moment, slowly turning her head at Norrington with narrowed eyes. "Aha!" she said, pointing the pot at him. "Ya tried to trick me!"

"What?"

"Since ya didn't want to cook, ya almost tricked me into cooking for ya!"

He sighed, shrugging. "Fine, you caught me."

"HA! Who's stupid now?" she said, grinning triumphantly as she waved the pot in his face.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it. You're such a child."

She pursed her lips. "I am not!"

"Oh please. You-"

"Ya seriously have been saying 'oh please' way too much."

"-always interrupt people and you seem to just love to argue."

"Like I said before: I usually don't argue with handsome men. Sure, I argue with fat people like Pintel."

"I've noticed."

She grinned widely, putting the pot back onto the stove. "Eh, whatever, I like to argue with ya."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be?"

"Well," she said, shrugging. "It's sorta cute when ya get angry," she said and he blushed slightly, looking away. "It's cute when ya blush too," she said, grinning, but she frowned after a moment of scrutinizing his face. "Ya didn't shave."

Norrington had to smirk to that, glancing over at her. "I didn't feel like it."

She pursed her lips. "Is there anything that I can do that'll make you shave that thing?"

"Nope."

She grinned widely. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Elizabeth angrily shook the compass in her hand, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth set in a deep frown. Perhaps the thing was broken. After all, it was Jack's...  
"What are ya doin', kitten?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he approached her.

She stopped shaking the compass and looked up at him, for she was sitting on the deck floor against a mast while Jack was standing in front of her. "Your compass doesn't work."

He raised his head slightly, as if trying to be dignified. "My compass works fine."

"Then why..." she trailed off, glancing at a random spot on the floor, avoiding Jack's eyes.

"Why what?"

"Nothing..." she grumbled and Jack looked down at her.

"What? Lemme check," he said as he started to bend down.

"NO!" she shouted, causing his eyes to widen and he froze in his spot before starting to smirk. "You don't need to check...it's uh...working fine."

"Then why would ya say dat me compass don't work?" he said as he stood back up, continuing to smirk.

She bit her lip. "...it doesn't point north."

"We already went over dis, love. The compass points to whatever ya want most in dis world."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she said quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Did ya have some rum today?"

"No of course not! It makes men vile and do things that-"

He put a hand up. "Yes yes, love, ya already told me. I don't need dat lecture again," he said, causing Elizabeth to purse her lips.

"Jackie!" Rose squealed as she jumped up onto his back from behind, nuzzling her face against his.

He laughed. "Rosey, love! What are ye doin'?"

"I'm on your back."

"I noticed...I don't mind though," he said, grinning, for her chest was pressed against his back, and he sure didn't mind that.

She laughed, wrapping her arms gently around his neck. "Now go run around the deck!"

"Are ya forgetting dat I'm your Captain?"

"No," she stated simply, grinning as played with one of his braided beards with her fingers, still having one arm wrapped around him. "But I'd still run around if I were you," she purred against his ear.

"I'll need more persuasion den dat, love."

She pursed her lips. "What if I don't wanna?"

"Then you're gettin' off," he said and she merely clung closer to him.

"Make me," she whispered into his ear and all the while Elizabeth was merely watching the scene in front of her unfold, looking a bit jealous, if anything.

Jack smirked widely, glancing over at her face on his shoulder, their noses touching accidentally. "You're going to get punished for dis."

"Try me, Sparrow."

He chuckled. "We've gotten on a last name basis now, eh? Well den, Earles," he said and she stiffened ever so slightly, but continued to grin playfully. "If you're gonna throw up in da end, just don't throw up on me," he said and before she could say anything he took a few steps back, grabbing a rope. Without a warning he tugged on it and it flew up in the air with Jack and Rose still on it. Elizabeth gaped as he started to twirl around on it, Rose screaming wildly as if someone had just been shot. Elizabeth quickly opened up the compass and looked at it to find it spinning crazily.

She stood up, still holding the compass and she took a few steps back, looking at the compass and then at Jack, finding that it swirled together. She shook her head vigorously before snapping it shut. Jack and Rose landed back onto the deck floor, Rose literally collapsing off of his back, laughing hysterically and groaning at the same time. Jack walked around unsteadily, groaning before falling flat on his face. Elizabeth stared at them, as did a few other crew members, and Jack rose after a few moments, grabbing his head with his hand. He glanced around to see everyone looking at him, causing him to frown slightly.

"Back to work ya scalawags!"

* * *

"What are they doing?" Norrington asked Mr. Gibbs, who was standing next to him, as he watched Rose and Pintel shoot rum bottles. Rose laughed and Pintel shoved a few gold coins into her hand, frowning deeply.

"Oh, them?" Gibbs said, glancing over at Rose and Pintel. "It's a game. Whoever shoots the most bottles wins and gets whatever they bet."

"Can anyone play?"

"'course."

Norrington thoughtfully put his index finger to his chin before walking up to Rose, who was still making fun of Pintel. "I challenge you, Rose," she said and everyone stopped their chattering, staring at Norrington with wide eyes.

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Me? Ya challenge me?"

"Yes."

She grinned widely. "Ya know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course. If I win, you stop flirting with me and leave me alone."

"Ooh, harsh. If I win, ya have to shave that damn beard and keep on shaving it."

"That's it?"

"Yup. Do we have an accord?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"Okay then," she said and cracked her knuckles, grinning. "Let's get started," she said and Ragetti started to line up empty rum bottles on the railing. "Now all ya gotta do is shoot the bottles. We change off after every other bottle and there are ten in total. Is it too complicated for ya, handsome?"

"Not at all," he said as he whipped out his gun from his belt. "Prepare to lose," he said, grinning at her before walking toward the railing, stopping where Rose told him to stop. He extended his arm, carefully aiming at the first bottle, but he didn't expect Rose to walk up next to him.

"Remember our first kiss, Norrie?" she cooed and he raised his arm slightly as he pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to whiz past the bottle. He looked at her with wide eyes, his cheeks a deep red.

"You cheated!"

"It's not cheating."

"Yes it is! You distracted me!"

She grinned widely. "'Tis called strategy, love," she said before extending her arm, her gun in her hand. Norrington huffed angrily, frowning deeply.

"Miss!" he said as she pulled the trigger and the bottle smashed, pieces of glass flying into the ocean, causing Rose to grin widely as she turned to him.

"Ya gotta do better than that, darling," she said as she took a step back, allowing Norrington to move so he could aim at the next bottle. He glanced over at her before looking back at the bottle, narrowing his eyes at it in concentration.

"I wonder how good you are in bed," Rose whispered into his ear, but it didn't work this time, and Norrington grinned as the bullet smashed into the bottle, causing Rose to frown. "I thought that would work," she grumbled as she readied her arm, aiming toward the next bottle.

"Stupid," Norrington said and she missed completely, the bullet splashing into the ocean as she looked up at him angrily.

"I am not stupid!"

"You are for falling for that," he snickered as he walked past her. She didn't say anything as he readied his gun and shot, smashing the bottle. "What? Have you given up already?" he teased as she readied her gun, not even bothering to glance over at him. "Gillette misses you," he said and she missed again, cursing underneath her breath. Norrington walked around her and extended his arm, aiming the gun toward the seventh bottle.

"Elizabeth," she said quietly and a bit wistfully as he pulled the trigger, his wrist snapping up, causing the bullet to go whizzing past the bottle and into the ocean. Norrington glared at Rose, his face a slight pink, and Rose merely shrugged. "I'm not losing," she said as she walked past him, giving her gun a quick kiss before aiming it.

Norrington followed her, standing next to her, smirking slightly. "Whore," he said and she completely missed once again, groaning. Norrington grinned in accomplishment, aiming his gun toward his last bottle. Rose scrutinized him before making her final attempt to stop him. She brushed her hand against his, erm, private area, causing his face to go a bright red and he missed his last shot.

"Damn!" he shouted angrily, throwing the pistol to the ground as he glared at Rose. "That's not fair! You touched me!"

"Whew! Ya just swore, Norrie! I think that's the first time I ever heard ya swear! I sure as hell like it," she said, winking. "It's sexy, especially with that deep voice of yours."

"That not even the point! You cheated!" he huffed angrily, though he was unable to resist the slight blush that crept across his face.

She shrugged, unable to hide her smirk. "There are no rules on touching or distracting people. I have to admit, I like what I touched," she said, winking, causing him to blush harder. She walked to her last bottle, aiming carefully at it. Norrington bit his lip before chasing after her.

"You sleep with a lot of guys! Whore!" he said in a desperate attempt to make her miss but she merely smirked as her bullet smashed into the bottle. Norrington groaned but paused for a moment, making a quick calculation in his head. "It's a tie!" he said, grinning widely and she frowned, making the calculations in her head as well.

"True that," she said, nodding. "Well then, we'll just shoot one bottle each and whoever misses, loses. Simple enough?" she said as she removed two of the four remaining bottles and put them carefully on the deck floor. She walked back to Norrington and stood next to him, glancing up at him and grinning. "Ready, love?"

"Get ready to lose."

"We'll just see about that," she said and they simultaneously extended their arms, aiming at the bottles. "Ready, set...shoot!" she said and they shot at the exact same moment, the bullets flying through the air, each one heading toward a bottle. The one that Rose shot hit her bottle, the bottle flying off into pieces and came crashing down onto the deck and into the ocean. The one that Norrington shot, however, was close, so close, but it skimmed the edge of the bottle, where one would hold it, but missed. He gaped and Rose grinned widely as she turned toward him.

"I win. Now let's shave that damn beard of yours."

* * *

"You don't need to watch!" Norrington huffed angrily, glancing back at Rose, who was patiently sitting on his hammock, swinging back and forth.

She grinned. "I need to make sure that ya get that thing off. I don't really mind little stubbles, though. That's cute too," she said and he raised his eyebrows before glancing back into the dirty mirror.

"I don't understand why I have to do this," he grumbled as he dunked the razor into the water and he shook some excess water off.

"Ya lost to me!" she said, grinning widely.

He rolled his eyes. "No really? I didn't know that," he said sarcastically before starting to shave off his beard along his neck.

"Yeesh, ya don't have to be so damn sarcastic."

"Deal with it."

"I deal with it everyday."

"Congratulations."

"Why thank you!" she said back with the same sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes.

He grinned. "It's catching on to you."

"As long as it's from ya, I don't mind."

"You really like to flirt, don't you?"

She laughed. "It's your fault for being so handsome! Anyways, it's impossible NOT to get flirty after knowing a flirt for fifteen years."

He raised his eyebrows, looking back at her, causing her to giggle at his half-shaven face. "Fifteen years?"

"Mhm."

"...is it Jack?"

"Wow, handsome and smart! What can't ya do?"

He eyebrows jutted up even higher. "I'm right?"

"Aye," she said and he turned back toward the mirror, starting to shave once again. "A little strange, isn't it? I've known Jackie for a little less then half of my life."

"It's not that strange. I've known Elizabeth ever since she was a child."

"Well yeah, but it's not like I've been a pirate for my entire life," she said, causing him to look back over at her again.

"What?"

"Are ya going deaf? I haven't always been a pirate."

He shrugged, turning back toward the mirror. "Well how should I know? I never really thought about it."

"Well I've only been a true pirate for probably...about ten years, I'd say."

"Wait a second, if you've known Jack for fifteen years, how can you have only been a pirate for ten years?"

"It's just the way it is, love."

"But-"

"Bloody hell! Why are the handsome ones always so damn curious? Will asked too many questions too!" she said and Norrington tensed at the mention of Will's name. "Hmm, so ya still hate Will."

"Of course."

"...ya still love her, don't ya?" she said gently and quietly, but there was a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"...it's not that easy to get over someone you love."

Rose touched her golden necklace and brought it up to her face, fingering the golden heart. "That's very true..." she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. "But...if ya try, ya can move on."

"It's not that easy."

"You're right, it's not. Feelings don't just disappear, and they usually don't even fade away. But...you'll find somebody else, Norrie, I just know it," she said and he didn't respond, continuing to shave. A silence followed but a yelp came from Norrington as he dropped his razor. "What?" Rose asked as she jumped off the hammock, tiptoeing and trying to glance around to see him.

"I cut myself," he mumbled and she walked over to him, her leather boots thudding against the wooden floor.

"Look at me," she said and he complied, showing her a small cut near his chin. She shook her head, smiling slightly, as she grabbed a towel that hung near the mirror that was there so the crew members could wipe their faces dry after washing their faces. The towel was actually pretty clean since nobody really washed their face, other than Elizabeth and Rose. She carefully dabbed at the cut with the towel and the two remained quiet as she did so. "What's so amazing about her?"

He raised his eyebrows, caught off guard by the question. "I already told you, didn't I? She's a very strong and beautiful young woman."

"Yeah, I know...it's just...well..." she trailed off, continuing to dab his small cut. "Aren't ya mad at her for just tricking ya and leaving ya?"

"Yes, I suppose...but it's her choice. I love her. It doesn't matter that she tricked me. I just want her to be happy."

"It always comes down to that, doesn't it? Why is it that men always want the women to be happy? Why?" she said in a bit high pitched voice, seeming a bit frustrated, pushing the towel harder onto his cut, causing him to wince. She smiled apologetically and pressed down lightly on the cut.

"When you love someone, you'll do anything for them."

"I know what you mean. You'd do anything for your loved one...but...that's the problem sometimes," she said quietly.

"...what?"  
"Never mind!" she said quickly, putting the towel back onto the hanger. She looked back at Norrington, smiling, but her green blue eyes were a mix of emotions. "I just hope that ya find somebody else, Norrie," she said quietly before walking back up to the main deck, leaving a perplexed and well-shaven Norrington.

* * *

"Elizabeth," Norrington said as he walked up to her. The sky was dark tonight, and the stars up above shined dimly down at them. The blond turned toward him, her eyes slightly wide, for she was surprised.

"James! Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said as he sat down next to her, letting his legs to stretch freely as he put his hands against the deck floor. "What about you?"

She smiled. "I couldn't sleep either."

"Were you thinking about him?"

The smile on her face shrunk and a worried look cross her face. "I'm so sor-"

"Just answer the question."

"...Yes. I miss Will," she said quietly, looking back up at the black sky.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"...that's good. I want you to be happy," he said quietly, looking up at the sky as well.

"...thank you."

"For what?"

"For supporting me and coming aboard this ship with me...for always being there for me."

"I couldn't just let you go on your own. Who knows what Sparrow would've done."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I know that. You're a strong woman, Elizabeth. It was one of many reasons I fell in love with you."

She looked back at him. "You're a fine man, James, a very fine man. Any woman would be lucky enough to have you."

"Just not the one I want..." he mumbled and she smiled sadly at him, giving him an apologetic look.

"We're not meant for each other."

"Then who was I destined to be with?" he said a bit desperately, giving her a pleading look, and she smiled gently.

"You're the only one that can know that. Make your own path. Choose your own destiny."

* * *

_Yippe! 5th chapter is complete! We learned a bit more about Rose, didn't we? _

_Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"...Rose...Rose!" Ragetti said as he shook her shoulders and once he did, she sat up suddenly, causing their foreheads to bump. They both groaned and Ragetti accidentally put his hands on the hammock, causing it to suddenly swing to the left. She let out a yelp before she fell off, her back hitting against the floor.

"Bloody hell!" she groaned as she sat up, putting her hand to her back. "What the hell was that for?" she asked, glaring at Ragetti, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that, but err..well..." he trailed off, unsure of how to exactly word this, and Rose stood up, turning toward him, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's your eye?" she asked and he blushed slightly, looking down at the ground.

"The monkey took it and left it up in the crow's nest...I was wonderin' if you'd go and get it for me," he mumbled and she smiled slightly.

"Aah, that's why you woke me up, eh? Are you too scared to go get it yourself?" she asked a bit teasingly and he nodded.

"Sorry, I hope 'tis not too much ta ask, but ye are the one that always goes up ta the sails ta check on them...so I thought..."

"'Tis not a big deal, Ragetti, I'll go get it," she said, smiling at him before walking up the stairs, Ragetti following. "Alright," she said, squinting and looking up at the sails before climbing up onto the nets that went up to the sails. She balanced onto the spar before casually walking across it and she peered into the crow's nest, frowning when she saw nothing. "I don't see anything!" she shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth as she shouted to Ragetti.

"Behind!" he shouted back, pointing desperately at something behind her and she frowned, glancing over her shoulder to find Jack the monkey hanging down with his tail wrapped around the yard. Putting her hand against the topmast, Rose turned around carefully to fully face the monkey, who continued to look at her curiously. In his little hands was the wooden eyeball and Rose carefully outreached her hand.

"Gimme the eye, boy," she cooed, smiling and he tilted his head slightly, gnawing the eye. "No no!" she said and she took a step closer to him. "C'mon Jack, gimme the eye," she repeated and he stopped gnawing on it, although he still held onto it. "What's that over there?" she said and pointed straight ahead, causing the monkey to look to his right, giving her the perfect moment to snatch the eye away.

The monkey turned toward her and screeched loudly before angrily swinging past her. She ducked, and as she did, her right foot slipped off the spar. She screamed as she started to fall down toward the deck floor, desperately trying to grab ropes near her, but they only skimmed her hands. The crew members looked up to see the woman falling and Ragetti ran toward her, his arms wide open in an attempt to catch her.

Norrington groaned as he fell down, something hard landing on his back. All the crew members winced and gave the man a sympathetic look before getting back to work. Rose groaned as she sat up but she froze for a moment, wondering why she was alive. Her eyes trailed down to what she was sitting on, a gasp escaping her mouth.

"AH! Sorry!" she said as she quickly jumped off him and extended her hand toward him to help, only to find her hands dripping with blood from rope burn. "Are you okay?" she asked, kneeing down, unsure of what to do because of her blood drenched hands.

"...no," Norrington mumbled as he tried to get up, wincing as he did so.

"Norrie!" she squealed, looping her arm around his, trying not to get any blood on him, and she pulled him up.

"Get off me!" he snarled, quickly shrugging her arm off. "I think you broke my back," he groaned as he put his hands on his back.

"So did I..." she mumbled, remembering when she had fallen off the hammock, though she obviously wasn't as hurt as Norrington. "But I'm not as heavy as Pintel, so it shouldn't have hurt you too much."

He rolled his eyes. "The impact obviously hurt me, not just your weight."

"I know that, I'm not stupid!"  
"I never said that you're stupid!"

"I know you were trying to!" she huffed, causing Norrington to sigh and roll his eyes.

"For the last time, I'm not calling you stupid!"

"Fine," she said, pursing her lips slightly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "...does your back still hurt?" she asked after moment, looking concerned.  
"Of course," he grunted and she grinned widely, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I know how to fix it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

She nodded. "Yup...but we'll have to do it later since my hands are bleeding like crazy...I don't wanna get any blood on you," she said and before he could question why she would get blood on him, she quickly walked off in search of something to wrap around her hands.

He sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"When do you think that we're gonna reach the island, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to Jack, curiously looking up at him.

"Ah," Jack said, as if just remembering the entire purpose of this journey was to get the chest. "I almost forgot. Well," he said, putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "A few days, up to a few weeks, maybe?" he said and Gibbs nodded.

"Alright."

"Okay are we good?" Jack asked and Gibbs nodded. "Then back ta work ye scalawag!"

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Norrington mumbled, crossing his arms across his bare chest as he faced Rose, who was holding a bottle filled with...with...something.

"You want to fix your back, right?" she said and he pursed his lips, sighing as he lay down on his hammock. "There we go, darlin'!" she said, grinning as she uncorked the bottle with her teeth, spitting it to the ground. She dumped the contents of the bottle onto his back.

"What is that?" he mumbled.

"'Tis just warm water," she said as she spread it across his back with her hands. "It makes your back feel better...but that's not all I'm doing," she said, unable to hide the smirk that followed, and Norrington could hear it in her voice.

"Wha-" he cut off, groaning in pleasure as she rubbed her hands against his back, bringing the perfect amount of pressure with her thumbs.

She laughed. "You like that, love?"

"Do I."

"I can do a lot more than this," she purred, leaning in toward him, and he blushed slightly, though it was hard for her to tell since his face was against the hammock.

"I'm good with just this."

"Aw, are you sure?" she said as she lowered her hands to his lower back, causing him to groan again. "Damn, Norrie, it's just a massage!" she said a bit playfully and he didn't respond, deciding not to say anything anymore. Moments of silence followed as she continued to massage him. "Done," she said, clasping her hands once she was finished, looking at her specimen happily.

"Already?" he mumbled and she paused for a moment before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Oh wait, not yet," she said and before he could respond she put her hands on his bottom, causing him to snap his head up.

"What the-" he was unable to finish his sentence as he tried to stand up, but he swung his hammock as he did so, and he crashed against Rose, falling to the ground.

"Whoa there handsome," she purred, for their foreheads were against each other, their noses touching. Norrington blushed while he quickly stood up and despite his new attitude, his gentleman features kicked in as he reached his hand out for her to get up. Smiling, she took his hand and he pulled her up. Since he had pulled her up a bit more powerfully than he planned to, once he let go, she stumbled against his bare chest. She stayed there for a second, her shoulders shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back, half-expecting a tear drenched face. Instead, he saw that she was quietly laughing and she grabbed onto her stomach, continuing to laugh silently.

"I-I-" she couldn't even finish her sentence, laughing loudly, and Norrington couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. "Okay, I'm good," she said after a few moments of laughing, although a wide smile was still plastered onto her face. Norrington grabbed his shirt while lay on a nearby stool but Rose grabbed his wrist, stopping him with a smirk. "Love," she cooed. "You already have your shirt off. Why not get your trousers off too? I'll help."

He rolled his eyes and put his shirt on, causing Rose to frown deeply. "No thank you."

"Aw why not? It'd be fun."

"Unlike some people, I plan to bed with someone that I love," he said and she flinched, her eyebrows slightly furrowing.

"Excuse me?"

"Obviously judging by the amount of flirting you do around here, you must have quite a lot of experience with beds and men," he mumbled, regardless of her feelings.

"Oh so now since I like to flirt, it automatically means that I sleep with every man that I flirt with?" she said angrily.

"Not exactly...but most of the time, yes."

"Well I've only slept with two people in my entire life, and I've flirted with a lot more!" she spat and Norrington sighed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, my bad, I shouldn't have said that."

"You better not have meant it!"

"I didn't mean it, I was just kidding," he said and she eyed him suspiciously. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that it's easy for me as well as others to assume that you bed with men that you flirt with."

"I don't think that everyone thinks that," she said and he shrugged.

"You never know."

"That's true and I see where you can get that idea...but I really just flirt for the hell of it," she said, smiling slightly, her anger quickly vanishing away just as fast as it had come.

He raised an eyebrow. "For the...fun of it?"

"Aye, pretty much. It actually relieves stress. You should try it sometime...with me, that is," she said, winking and he rolled his eyes.

"No thank you."  
"Awww why not?"

"I don't like to flirt," he huffed and a mischievous smirk snaked across her face.

"That's only because you've never tried," she said and he blushed slightly.

"That...has nothing to do with it!"

"It has everything to do with it, love," she cooed and he didn't respond, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked away. She tilted her head slightly to the left, smiling slightly. "You're so cute, Norrie."

His blush deepened. "Er...well thanks for fixing my back...I..er...think I have to go scrub the deck now," he said and gave her a quick smile before running up the stairs to the main deck. Rose smirked.

* * *

"I wonder if you could cut off one of Davy Jones's tentacles and fry it. Then eat it," Ragetti said thoughtfully, pausing in his work as he looked up at the sky. Pintel made a face as he pulled the rope.

"Why would ye even think about that?"

Ragetti shrugged, turning his head back toward his friend. "I don't know. I was just thinkin' 'bout it."

"You wonder 'bout strange things..." Pintel grumbled as he made a knot and Ragetti secured his.

"No I don't. You were the one that was talkin' 'bout how easy it is ta fry a whole pig."

"Now that was a one time thing! Ye were the one that asked me 'bout it!" he huffed and Ragetti frowned slightly, scratching his head.

"Really? I don't remember," he said and shrugged. "But I bet Davy Jones would taste like squid or octopus."

"Well, _obviously, _'e be a squid so 'e tastes like one!"

"Aye, but since 'e's still kinda human, would he taste like squid, human, or both?"

Pintel leaned in toward Ragetti from across the mast. "'Tis not a good idea ta talk 'bout Davy Jones! 'e could be watchin'," he said, glancing around cautiously.

"Ah, right," Ragetti said, nodding as he too glanced around his surroundings. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Just be more careful next time."

"'Course."

"Oh, did you get your eye back?" Pintel asked, looking up to see that the wooden eye was back in Ragetti's eye socket.

"Aye, it took a while though," Ragetti said, sighing a bit and looking around the ship for Jack the monkey. "Why do we still have that bloody monkey anyway?"

Pintel's eyebrows crinkled and he frowned. "Good question."

* * *

"Beautiful weather, no?" Gibbs said as he walked up to Elizabeth by the railing, putting his elbows against it as he held a rum bottle in his right hand. Elizabeth glanced over at him before looking back out at the sea.

"Yes."

"Don't it just make you want to take in a deep breath of sea air?" he said before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I suppose, but the smell of rum from you ruins it," she said, glancing back over at him with a small smile, and he looked over at her, shrugging.

"Rum's good."

"Well, you always did drink even ten years ago."

"Rum's good," he repeated, grinning, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Rum is not good. It turns men vile and-" she stopped when Gibbs put his hand up, shaking his head.

"You just don't understand the importance of rum."

"Maybe it's why all you pirates have rotten teeth," she said and he paused for a moment thoughtfully.

"Nah, I think it's cause we don't eat our veggies," he said and Elizabeth sighed.

"By the way, do you have a bath on this ship? I've been on this ship for a while and I really need to take a bath," she said, looking down at her dirty self, and Gibbs shrugged.

"Not that I know of."

"Not that-agh! Do you even take baths?" she asked and the look that he gave her obviously was a 'no'. "Then how am I supposed to stay clean?"

"You can ask Rose. She probably takes baths somehow. She is, after all, a woman," he said and Elizabeth crinkled her nose.

"Rose doesn't like me."

"So? Just ask her. Don't ye want to be clean?" he asked and she sighed in defeat, nodding.

"All right, I'll go ask."

* * *

"Err...Rose," Elizabeth said hesitantly as the redhead was pulling on some rope and she paused in her work, glancing over at the blonde.

"What?" she said, her voice having an edge to it.

"Do you bathe?" she asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do! What are you trying to say?" she said, narrowing her eyes at Elizabeth, who quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm not trying to say that you smell bad or anything like that! I was just wondering...well...is there anyway that I can take a bath?" she asked and Rose stopped narrowing her eyes, looking back at her rope and forming a knot.

"Yes."

"Can you...let me take one?"

"Yes yes just wait a moment," she said a bit irritatedly as she secured her knot. "There," she said after a moment and she looked over at Elizabeth. "That didn't take too long did it?"

"No..."

"Hmm, good," Rose said and she walked past Elizabeth, who hesitantly followed her down the stairs, below deck. "Here we are," Rose said after a few moments of silence and walking around as she stopped. Elizabeth walked up to Rose and looked down at the small tub and bucket of water next to it.

"This is it?" she asked, looking over at Rose, who shrugged.

"This is a pirate ship, hun, and on top of that I'm the only woman here," she said and Elizabeth looked back at the small tub.

"There are no curtains," she said, glancing around and Rose snorted.

"Congratulations for noticing."

"...do you take a bath while everyone...watches?"

"Dear Lord no! Does everyone really think that I'm that much of a damn whore?" she huffed angrily and Elizabeth didn't respond, fidgeting with her fingers as she looked down at the floor. An awkward silence followed before Rose broke it. "I usually throw over a thin blanket up there," she said, gesturing toward the two hooks on the ceiling. "And I usually take a bath during the day, since everyone's up on the main deck."

"Oh, well thank you," Elizabeth said quietly, looking back at Rose. "I don't think you're a...er...whore, by the way."

Rose rolled her eyes and snorted. "There's no reason to lie."

"I really don't think so!"

"Why would that be?"

"...well...after that one lecture that you gave me about marriage...there's no way that you're a whore," she said quietly and Rose didn't respond for a moment, looking down at her necklace. "You really feel strongly about marriage, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Why?" she asked and Rose stiffened.

"Just as curious as that handsome man of yours, aren't you?"

"Uh...I suppose."

"Well it's none of your business," she snapped and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Oh...sorry," she said and waited for a moment, expecting a 'that's all right', but didn't receive one, for Rose was too busy fingering her necklace with a solemn face. "That's a lovely necklace."

Rose looked over at Elizabeth, smiling slightly. "Thanks."

"Is it real gold?" she asked, leaning in closer.

"Yeah," she said and she put her hands to the back of her neck, unclipping the necklace. She took it in her hands, smiling, before handing it over to Elizabeth, who took it gingerly in her hands. She looked at the thick golden heart, flipping it over a few times, and paused for a moment when she saw that a few words were inscribed into it. Holding it closer to her eyes, she saw that in squiggly letters, it read:

_Through the laughs, through the tears, through the years, you'll always be mine. _

She flipped it over again to find even more words, but only three:

_I love you._

Elizabeth looked at Rose with wide eyes, who was staring off blankly into space. "Well it's very lovely," Elizabeth said, handing it back to Rose, who jumped a bit, startled. She took it back and hung it back on her neck before looking at Elizabeth with a grin.

"Now how about that bath?"

* * *

"I miss dear handsome Will," Rose said as she looked up at the sky, her hands behind her head, her legs stretched out on the floor.

Jack glanced over at her, and he was lying down as well. "But you still have dear handsome Jack."

"Ah, that's true. You're more attractive anyway."

"Exactly, love," he said, grinning.

"But what about Elizabeth? You two have a little somethin' somethin' going on," she said, smirking as she glanced over at him.

"Now that's only recently," he said, putting a finger up. "You and I have ALWAYS had a little somethin' somethin' goin' on," he said, grinning again, and she laughed.

"Aye, but what about Angelica? Surely you remember her," she said and his face contorted.

"How can I forget?" he grumbled and Rose laughed again.

"Aha! You should've stayed with her, though," she said, shaking her head. "She was nice and had a kick of fire in her. Real pretty, too."

"Very pretty indeed," Jack mumbled, looking a bit distant as he turned his head, looking up at the sky. Rose stared at him for a moment before glancing up at the sky as well. The two were quiet for awhile but a voice from behind shattered the peaceful silence.

"You're in the way."

Jack and Rose both got up on their elbows, looking behind their shoulders to see Norrington holding a bucket with a slightly irritated face.

"I need to scrub," he grumbled and Jack pursed his lips.

"We were havin' a moment 'ere, mate."

"Well excuuuuse me," he sneered, rolling his eyes. "But I need to clean the deck floor!"

"You don't need to clean the helm."

"I have to clean the entire ship."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh well you two _shut it_!" Rose said loudly in annoyance, and the two men glanced over at her, ending their childish argument. "Do you mind, Norrie? Jackie and I were trying to have a peaceful moment," she said, causing Norrington to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy all of a sudden?"

"Yes."

He pursed his lips. "Well fine then," he huffed as he started to walk away. "Have it your way!"

Once he was gone, Jack and Rose lay down again, but after a moment, looked over at each other.

"This isn't working."

"Nope."

"I guess I'll get back to work," Rose said, standing up and stretching as Jack glanced over at her.

"Yeah, you do that."

* * *

Elizabeth took down the blanket, throwing it onto her hammock as she walked past it. She rubbed her towel against her wet hair as she started to walk up the stairs, hoping that there was still some dinner left. She was into a different outfit, one that Rose had kindly lend her. It was a white short sleeved shirt just like the one that Rose wore, except since Elizabeth was shorter, it barely showed any of her stomach. However, it did reveal quite a lot of her chest, and despite Rose's encouragement, she wore her vest over it and fastened it, therefore only showing a bit of her chest. Along with the shirt she wore brown trousers, which she tucked into her boots.

Perhaps Rose wasn't that bad of a person. After all, she was kind enough to allow Elizabeth to take a bath as well as wear her clothes. But that necklace...what was with that? Perhaps Jack had given it to her? Was he really in love with her?

"Ah, Lizzie darlin, you made it," Jack said and she snapped out of her thoughts, glancing over at Jack, who was sitting at the table, yanking off some meat off of a leg. "Sit 'ere, next ta old Jackie," he said, patting the seat next to him.

She scrunched her nose. "No thank you," she said before glancing around for any other open chairs, but found none. Sighing, she grabbed a plate of food from the center of the table before taking a seat beside Jack, who smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he purred before taking another bite of lamb.

"Oh please, there just weren't any more open seats," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're only saying that. I can tell by that gleam in your eyes that you came all the way over here for me."

"No, that's only your imagination in the works, Jack."

"Well I 'ave a creative imagination," he said, grinning widely, and Elizabeth scooted her chair away from Jack a bit. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her back closer. "No need to be so shy, love," he purred, his face close to hers as he smirked. She blushed slightly, unable to help it, before taking his hand off.

"I'm trying to eat," she mumbled, taking a bite of her lamb. He grinned, taking a bite of his as well. There was loud giggling at the other end of the table, and Elizabeth looked over curiously to find Norrington and Rose talking about something. Rose was the one that was laughing, while Norrington had a small smile on his face.

"Ah, it seems like they're havin' fun," Jack said, nodding toward them, and Elizabeth nodded after a moment.

"Yes, it's nice."

"Hmm. That Norrington best not lay a scratch on me dear Rose," he said, smiling slightly, and Elizabeth looked over at him curiously. Before she was about to say something, she suddenly remembered the necklace, and grabbed onto Jack's arm, who glanced down at her hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, love?"

"Jack! I have to ask you something!"

"What can that be, darlin'?" he asked and she glanced around cautiously, leaning in toward him a bit.

"Rose's necklace-were you the one that gave it to her?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh no, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked and she fidgeted a little.

"I read what it said...and someone loves her," she said and Jack looked away, showing Elizabeth only the side of his face. She couldn't help but notice what a nice profile he had.

"Yes, someone does...or did, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, taking a sip of rum. "It's not somethin' you should be askin' me. Ask 'er."

"Tell me, Jack."

He paused for a moment, smirking as he looked back at her. "Persuade me."

She groaned. "Not this again!"

"If you manage ta persuade me, love, I'll tell you. I'll tell you everythin'," he said and she opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head vigorously.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore."

He shrugged, taking a bite of his lamb. "Whatever you say, love."

* * *

"Your beard is starting to grow back," Rose mumbled and Norrington looked over at her, taking a sip of rum.

"So?"

"You have to keep on shaving it, Norrie. It was part of the deal."

"Maybe you should stop calling me Norrie then!"

"But it's such a cute name!" she squealed, grinning, and Norrington rolled his eyes.

"It's an annoying name."

"Well I'm not going to call you Norrington."

"Why not just James?" he asked and she pouted like a child jealous of another for getting an extra scoop of ice cream.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" he asked, a bit amused at her reaction, smiling slightly. She didn't respond for a moment.

"Elizabeth calls you that..." she mumbled quietly and his smile slid off of his face, though he looked at her curiously.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't want to be another Elizabeth."

"Just because you call me by James doesn't mean-"

"I don't want to be another Elizabeth," she repeated, grabbing his shirt with her left hand and tugging on it a little. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at the hand before back up at her. Her eyebrows were crinkled sadly and her green blue eyes were a mist. A silence followed before Norrington cleared his throat.

"You're not another Elizabeth...you're Rose," he said quietly, gently taking the hand that had a hold of his shirt into his hand. As he was about to gently put it back down by her side, she looped her fingers through his. He looked at her and she glanced over at him, a small smile itching away at her face before a full grin broke out.

"That is why I don't want to call you James!" she said happily, swinging the hand that was intertwined with Norrington's. Norrington, who was a bit flustered at the random changes of emotions, could only look at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Huh...I guess I understand now..." he mumbled and she laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell that you still don't."

"...so you're really not that stupid."

"Of course not! Finally you admit it!" she said, pursing her lips slightly. "Now shave that thing off again!" she said, poking his chin, and he rolled his eyes.

"Now why are we holding hands again?" he asked, lifting their intertwined hands, raising an eyebrow. Her smile faltered for a moment before she managed to smile again, though it didn't quite reach her face.

"What? You mind?" she said a bit teasingly and he sighed.

"Surprisingly, not really," he said and her eyebrows shot up, her mouth forming a perfect little 'o'. Norrington raised an eyebrow at her reaction, laughing a bit. "What?"

"Norrie, I-" she said as she leaned in a bit closer to him, but she paused for a moment, looking down at her necklace. Guilt crossed her face and Norrington looked at her worriedly.

"Rose?" he asked and she snapped her hand back as if she had gotten burnt.

"I-I-" she said, looking over at him guiltily and apologetically. "Sorry," she whispered before taking a few steps back. She broke out in a run a second later and Norrington could only stand there, dumbfound. He looked hurt, his eyebrows crinkling sadly as he balled up the hand that was holding Rose's into a fist.

"What'd I do?"

* * *

_6th chapter complete~~! Oh and yeah I stopped using 'dat' 'dere' 'dem' and stuff since, as a reviewer said, doesn't fit with their accents, which is true. So sorry if that sudden change was kinda annoying but it's not that big of a deal right? _

_By the way have you guys watched the 4th movie yet! If you haven't, go the movie theater right now! :D it's good!_

_Well anyways, I'll upload as soon as I can! Wait 'till then!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"Lizzie, love, yer finally awake," Jack said, his arms crossed across his chest and he raised his eyebrow by a mere centimeter. Elizabeth looked over at him as she got onto the main deck, nodding.

"Yes, good morning."

"Ye got ta start workin' on this ship, darlin'," he said in a matter of a fact tone, causing her to gape at him for a moment before talking.

"Why?"

"Why?" he asked back, his voice going up slightly higher, mocking her. "You've been on this ship, for 'ow long? You've been 'ere fer a few weeks, maybe a month? 'Tis time ye start to do some work."

"And if I refuse?" she questioned, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly, causing the handsome man to smirk.

"If you refuse ta do some backbreaking work, then you can do something much easier."

"Which is?"

His smirk widened. "'ow about you take off yer clothes for me every night? Or every other night is fine too, I suppose," he cooed, causing her face to contort in disgust.

"EW, no, never!" she spat, causing him to frown but he sighed, shrugging.

"Fine, it's your choice then. Start swabbin' the deck," he said, handing her a dirty mop, which she snatched from his hands. Giving him a last glare, she turned around and trotted off toward Norrington, who, as usual, was scrubbing the deck down on his knees. Smiling, Elizabeth dunked the dirty mop into his bucket of water before starting to swab the deck. Norrington looked up from his work, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm swabbing the deck."

"Yes, I can tell," he said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, why?"

"Jack told me to," she said, shrugging, causing the former commodore to sigh.

"Now you listen to everything that buffoon says?"

"Jack is not a buffoon!" she said defensively, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, which caused Norrington's other eyebrow to join the other high up on his forehead. Smiling dryly, he shook his head and looked back down at the deck floor, starting to scrub once again. Elizabeth frowned slightly in confusion, sighing after a moment. "What?"

"Nothing," he said casually, not glancing up at her, which only caused her curiosity to peak.

"What?"

"Nothing," he repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Tell me!" she huffed angrily, eying down her former fiancé and he sighed, still refusing to look up at her.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you just stood up for Jack."

Her frown widened. "I didn't stand up for him."

"Yes you did," he said and before she could argue back, she put her finger to her chin thoughtfully and she gaped a moment later.

"I…that….he's a good man!" she said defensively, only causing Norrington to chuckle.

"Maybe he's a good man from your point of view."

"You just don't know him like I do," she said, causing him to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what kind of way is that?" he asked and she turned a bright shade of red a moment later, realizing what he meant.

"James!"

"What?" he responded lazily, smirking slightly as he glanced up at her before he looked back at the deck floor.

"That was NOT funny," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and he didn't respond, continuing to scrub the deck. Moments of awkward silence followed and Elizabeth broke it, sighing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"It's fine; I don't care."

She frowned slightly. "You're a bit grumpier than usual today."

"Am I?" he responded tiredly and her eyebrows crinkled worriedly as she looked down at him, stopping in her work.

"What's wrong, James?"

"Nothing's wrong, other than the fact that my life still has no purpose. Nothing's wrong."

"Yes, something's wrong, I can tell."

"Nothing is wrong!" he snapped angrily, glaring up at her and she blinked a few times in surprise but she was never one to back down easily.

"Tell me, James," she said gently, looking at him with concern. "I'm here for you."

He paused for a moment before shaking his head, chuckling dryly. "No, you're only here for Will."

"What? Well, yes but I'm your friend and I want to listen to you. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you broke my heart," he mumbled quietly, causing her to lean in a bit closer, for she couldn't hear him.

"Sorry, say that again?"

"…never mind," he grumbled angrily and she only frowned deeply.

"What? I couldn't hear. Say it again!"

"Never mind, forget it!"

"James!" she huffed in irritation. "Tell me!"

"Fine!" he snapped, angrily throwing his wet towel to the ground and Elizabeth jumped a bit, startled as he stood up. "You leave me, I lose my job, and when I think that I've actually found somebody else, she might not care about me!" he snarled, throwing his hands up in the air and Elizabeth could only stare at him with wide eyes.

"I…I had no idea-"

"Of course you didn't! Nobody cares about poor little former commodore! He's just another low life bum that has nothing and nobody!"

"Now that's not-"

"Will you two shut it?" a female voice came from above and the two looked up to see Rose hovering over the crow's nest. "I'm trying to read up here!"

"Well excuse us; we're trying to have a conversation!" Elizabeth shouted back and she glanced over at Norrington to see that he was frozen, looking up at Rose with wide eyes. The blond frowned slightly. "James? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright," he said, snapping out of his train of thought and he shook his head, mumbling a few words underneath his breath. Elizabeth continued to frown, looking up at Rose, who was already sitting back down, her legs dangling out of the small crow's nest, and back down at Norrington, who started to get back down on his knees.

"Did something happen between you two?" she asked curiously and he froze for a moment before grabbing his towel and dunking it back into the dirty bucket of water.

"No."

"I can tell when something's wrong."

"Yeah, and I just explained to you what's wrong."

"Wait a second…you said that you thought you-" she gasped, covering her mouth for a moment. "It's her…! What'd she do?"

"She's done nothing!"

"I know she did something."

"Just leave me alone," he grumbled and she didn't respond for a moment before fulfilling his wish. Once she was gone, he quietly looked up at the crow's nest before he started to scrub once more.

* * *

"Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" Elizabeth asked the moment Rose's leather boots hit the deck floor and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Well I was-"

"'Tis been one second," Rose said quickly, starting to walk away, but Elizabeth chased after her.

"Ha, funny," she said sarcastically. "But I need to talk to you…about James," she said and Rose stopped, turning around to face her. She crossed her arms across her chest, looking at her expectedly.

"This better be good."

"What did you do to him?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"He was acting weird today, and I KNOW that something happened between you two. What happened?" she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest as well.

"That's none of your business," she said coldly, looking away.

"I don't care! He's my friend and I want to know."

"Your friend? YOUR FRIEND?" Rose said, her voice going an octave higher the second time she said it. "You broke the poor fella's heart and you still call him your 'friend'?"

"Well yes-"

"Don't go all 'well yes' on me! You shouldn't be yelling at me, no, I should be yelling at YOU! You're the one that broke his heart, you're the reason he's aboard this ship; this is all YOUR FAULT!"

"Hey!" Elizabeth snapped angrily. "Don't go around blaming this all on me. I love Will and I'm here for him. I made that clear. It's not my fault that I fell in love with him!"

"No but it's your fault that Norrie is heartbroken! You're such a…such a…such a whore!" she shouted and Elizabeth gaped at her for a few moments.

"I AM NOT! You're the on that's walking around this ship showing off your chest and flirting with all the men!"

"At least I have a chest!"

"That was very rude of you to say!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

Elizabeth looked about ready to say something rude as well but refrained from it, letting out a long breath. "You and I are the same."

"That's most definitely NOT TRUE," she said in disgust and hate, crinkling her nose as she looked back at Elizabeth with her eyes aflame.

"I read your necklace, Rose," Elizabeth said and the redhead stiffened slightly. "Someone loves you and I think you love him back."

"….that's none of your-"

"You're right; it is none of my business. But I think that you're starting to play around with James too much, and I don't like it one bit. If you love someone else, you better not let James fall in love with you."

"Who are you to talk, hmm? You're the one that left him. You're the one that played with his heart. You love someone else and let him believe that you loved him."

"Yes, yes I did, and I feel horrible for what I've done."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," she said quietly. "It wasn't the right thing to do. I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't think of anything else. Either way, it is no excuse to accept a proposal to someone that you don't love…." she said guiltily and Rose was quiet for a few moments before responding.

"I did love someone," she said quietly, looking away from Elizabeth and into the deep blue sea as Elizabeth looked up at her. "I did. I do. I did. I do? He is and always will be a part of me."

"….then….why are you…why do you always flirt?"

"He's gone."

"…gone?"

Rose looked back at Elizabeth, her green-blue eyes twinkling sadly but she didn't say anything else, turning around and walking off without another word.

* * *

Ragetti groaned as his hand hit the table and Pintel grinned in triumph. A few mumbles came from the crew members behind them as they shuffled around some shillings and gold coins.

"See? I ain't as bad as ye all think I be," Pintel said, grinning widely at his mates and a few of them grinned at him in return whilst others glared.

"We'll just see about that," Rose said, grinning widely as she walked up to him, taking Ragetti's chair as he walked away in defeat.

Pintel snorted loudly. "Ye think ye can beat me? Yer a woman!" he said, rolling his eyes and she only continued to grin.

"You're going to eat those words," she hissed putting her right elbow against the small table and Pintel did the same. They tightly grabbed onto each other's hands, glaring hatefully at each other.

"Me money's on Pintel," a crew member whispered to the member next to him.

"Mine's on Rose…three shillings."

"Aye, ye got yerself an accord."

"Rose," another said to the man next to him.

"Pintel," he said, nodding at him and they shook hands. "I bet…two shillings."

"That be a deal."

"Rose," Ragetti said, glancing over at Norrington next to him, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not betting any money."

"Oh c'mon, it'd be fun!"

"….Pintel," he said after a moment and Rose glanced over her shoulder, glaring at Norrington before turning back around.

Ragetti snickered. "That weren't a good idea, mate."

"Whatever," he grumbled, rolling his eyes again. "I could care less."

"Ready….set…..go!" Gibbs shouted, bringing his hand down and taking a quick step back. Pintel exerted a large amount of force as he tried to bring her hand down, but she continued to grin widely, staying in spot without as much force to stop her hand from slamming down. She lost an inch after a few more moments and she yawned.

"Bloody hell," Pintel grumbled, starting to sweat a bit, "move!"

A wicked smirk snaked across her lips. "You want me to move? Okay," she said and before he could respond, she roughly pushed her hand against his, slamming it down onto the table. He groaned and stood up, shaking his hand in an attempt to make it hurt less.

"I win," Rose said, smiling as he glared at her. Some of the crew members grumbled indignantly as they handed their money to the men they lost their bets to. "Next," she said before yawning and stretching her arms out. Nobody said anything, glancing over at each other before Rose glanced over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Are all of you too scared to go against me?" she purred, smiling teasingly and Norrington furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'll go," he said and she grinned widely as he started to walk toward her, causing her to turn back around, for he sat down across from her. They placed their elbows onto the table as the crew whispered about their bets.

"How about a bet between you and me?" she said quietly to the former commodore, smiling and he narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"If I win…you tell me why you did what you did a few days ago."

"Ah, you're still wondering about that," she said quietly, looking down at the table for a few moments before looking back up. "Fine, then, if I win, you have to kiss me," she purred and he blushed but nonetheless nodded.

"It's a deal."

They locked onto each other's hands, Rose grinning, Norrington with a solemn face as Gibbs raised his hand.

"Ready…set…go!" he said, flinging his hand down and they quickly started to wrestle against one another's hand.

"This is so stupid," Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes and she looked at Jack beside her. "Is this what you pirates consider fun?"

"Aye, love," he said, grinning charmingly. "Though I have other things in me mind when I think of 'fun'," he said, smirking and she made a face of disgust after a few moments, realizing what he had meant by that.

"Eugh, that's disgusting," she said, shaking her head a few times, trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Oh c'mon now love, I'm sure you've thought of that before," he said, grinning down at her, causing her to roll her eyes and cross her arms across her chest.

"I don't think like you do, Jack."

"We've all shared that thought, love," he purred. "Some of us just show it."

"I think I need to take a bath," she said, shivering as she rubbed her arms with her hands and she started to walk away.

"I'll join!" Jack said, raising his index finger as he chased after her. "I'll help ye reach yer back!" he said.

"Ew, no, go away!" Elizabeth squealed, giggling as she was chased out of the room by Jack.

Norrington lost an inch and he grunted, trying to redeem his inch, but couldn't, only losing another few. Rose looked at him sadly, fluttering her eyes.

"Don't take it too personally, love," she purred and before he could respond, she slammed his hand down. Pintel cursed underneath his breath as he handed out his money to every single one of his mates, for he was the only one that thought that Norrington was going to win. Norrington gritted his teeth as he stood up, glaring down at Rose as she stood up as well. Giggling, she gently grabbed his wrist and walked out of the room, dragging Norrington along with her.

"Pay up," she said once they made their way to the far end of the ship, at the back. He crossed his arms across his chest, raising his chin.

"I refuse."

She raised an eyebrow, though she smirked. "We had a bet, darling, and you have to follow through with it."

He sighed and he put his arms back by his side. "Fine then," he grumbled, "but I'm not doing this voluntarily," he said and he hesitantly leaned down, gently kissing her on the lips. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, his nose against hers. He gently grabbed a handful of her hair between his fingers and thumb, absentmindedly rubbing it between his fingers. She didn't say anything, eying him a bit worriedly and she fingered her necklace for a moment before putting her hand back by her side.

"Norrie…?" she said quietly, "are you okay?"

His lips were against hers again, now more urgently and in frustration and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. He quickly withdrew, taking a few steps back as he ran his fingers through his hair and he stomped his foot angrily.

"DAMN!" he shouted, putting a hand to his forehead as he stomped his foot again. Rose crinkled her eyebrows sadly, reaching her hand out, trying to help but he quickly took another step back, chuckling dryly. "Damn it Rose!" he huffed, smiling dryly as he ran his fingers through his hair once more.

"What?" she asked, frowning as she took a step forth, though she had withdrawn her hand.

"You did it again," he mumbled, chuckling dryly as he shook his head. Before she could ask what it was she had done, he continued. "It's just that I think I'm starting…I'm…" he seemed frustrated at himself, his hands balling up in his hair and he looked down at the floor.

"Norrie," she said gently, taking a few steps forth and he didn't do anything as she delicately lowered his hands away from his head and back to his side. "I care about you, I really do."

"Then why?" he asked quietly, desperately, his brown eyes looking into her green-blue ones for answers. "Why did you let go of my hand that one day?" he asked quietly and she stiffened, smiling wearily.

"What? That's completely-"

"Answer the question," he said and her smile slipped off her face and she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Oh, 'tis such a long story…" she said as she let out a long breath, running her fingers through her fiery hair. "Where do I start?"

"Tell me from the beginning."

She fidgeted again, looking down at the floor as she spoke. "I don't know if I feel comfortable enough to tell you everything," she said quietly and a short silence followed before he spoke, a dry smile on his lips.

"Wow. Okay then, that's fine, then," he said, putting his hands up and he took a few steps back. "You're right. Who cares about the former commodore anyway?"

"I never said-"

"I always end up being hurt, don't I? Oh well, I guess that's how it is," he said, shaking his head, causing Rose to look at him guiltily, taking a few steps forth. "Don't," he said and she stopped.

"Look, I care about you, but-"

"You care about me? Then show it!" he said, raising his voice slightly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Show it!"

"You don't understand! You just don't!"

"Then help me!" he said loudly, throwing his hands up. "Help me! Help me understand!"

"I CAN'T!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up as well and she looked at him with wide, tired eyes. He looked like he had just been torn in half and before she could say anything, he quickly ran off. She turned around to see him run below deck and she cursed loudly, stomping her feet as she put her hands up to her face.

"Are you alright, love?" a soft male voice came from her left and she put her hands down and turned to see Jack standing off by the railing and she paused for a moment, wondering if he was there the entire time.

"Jack…Jackie," she managed to choke out quietly, looking about ready to burst out into tears and he walked over to her, his arms outstretched and she wrapped her arms around his back as he closed his around her waist.

"'Tis alright, love, just let it all out," he said quietly but she didn't cry, instead shaking her head against his shoulder.

"No," she said quietly. "I promised that I wouldn't cry anymore."

"Darlin', you need ta let out yer feelings."

"I'm not going to cry," she said determinedly, though her voice slightly shook. "I'm not."

"Okay, it's alright, you don't have ta, Rosey," he said quietly, rubbing her back reassuringly with his hand. "Just talk ta me then, talk ta ol' Jackie, tell me what's goin' on in that pretty head of yers."

"So much," she said, chuckling dryly and sniffing. "I feel…guilty."

"'ow's that?"

"….can I let you go? It'd be easier to talk," she said and he nodded, letting her go as did she. He gently tucked a lock of hair behind her hair and she smiled wearily.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Ah, good, now go on, love, we've got all night."

"It's just…it's just…" she let out a long breath. "Sorry, it's just so hard to put in words…"

"It's fine, love, like I said, we've got all night."

"Okay," she said, taking his hand and she started to sit down, and, getting the cue, Jack sat down with her, sitting pretzel style. "Okay," she said again, closing her eyes and taking another long breath of air. "I'm ready now."

"Okay."

"I…I'm starting to fall in love with Norrie, Jackie, and I feel so bad about it."

"Why's that?" he said gently, not even bothering to complain about how she was supposed to be his and not Norrington's. It was all serious talk now.

"I promised myself to Jeff, I promised my life to him. I told him that I would always be his and he'd always be mine. I can't just go on and be like 'oh, well, now that Norrie's here, I can completely forget about the fact that I committed my life to somebody else'. You know what I'm saying?"

"Not necessarily, darlin'," Jack responded truthfully, looking a bit thoughtful. "I'm not tryin' ta be rude or anything, but, hun, 'tis been fifteen years. I'm sure that Jeff would be happy ta see you fall in love with somebody else!"

"I know, I know!" she said in frustration, putting a hand to her forehead. "But I feel bad! I promised him, I promised Jeff, that I would be faithful to him, that I would be with him in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times. I promised him, Jackie, I promised him. I can't just leave him and-"

"He's gone, love, you need to accept that. You're not leaving him. He already left."

"Oh Jackie," she said, her voice cracking and shaking. "I know. I've moved on. I did. I've accepted it…but…now everything's coming back. All those years of hurt, of torture, of pain, they're all coming back! I care about Norrie, oh; I care about him so much, but Jeff-"

"No Jeff!" Jack said a bit harshly. "Forget about 'im! Fifteen years, love, it was fifteen years ago. I know it's not something easy ta forget-"

"It sure as hell ain't!" she snapped. "You just don't understand!"

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "I care about you, Rosey, I truly do, but sometimes you just go overboard. Yer over thinkin' this, love, you sometimes just over think things! You love Norrington, you care for that bastard?" he asked and she nodded, not caring about the word choice he had used. "Then stand up and claim 'im, claim yer prize! You loved Jeff; I know I'll never understand, I never will. 'E's gone, though, love, and you shouldn't feel guilty about this. You shouldn't feel guilty for falling in love with someone, after all these years, after all the waiting. Jeff would want you ta fall in love. He would want you ta be happy."

Rose was quiet as she looked down at her feet and she didn't respond for awhile. She quietly got up, still not showing her face and Jack looked up at her curiously, wondering if that talk had gone too far or just enough.

"I'll think about it," she said quietly before turning around and walking off. Jack sighed and put his back against the deck floor, putting his hands behind his head. He looked up at the twinkling stars above, and, for a moment, wondered if Angelica could see them too…

* * *

"Tis quiet today," Ragetti whispered, not wanting to wreck the silence as he looked down at Pintel, who nodded.

"Aye, I wonder why."

Ragetti shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe cat got their tongues?"

"Or catfish," Pintel pointed out, grinning, and Ragetti started to chuckle after a moment, pointing his finger at Pintel, who started to laugh as well.

"Good one," he said, patting his friend on the shoulder, who grinned in triumph.

"I know. I bet ye can't think of a better one."

Ragetti looked thoughtful, putting a finger to his chin. "Which fish go to heaven when they die?"

Pintel shrugged. "I don't know."

"Angelfish!" he said, grinning, and Pintel started to laugh after a moment.

"That were okay, but I gotta better one. What be a pirate's worst nightmare?" he asked, grinning as Ragetti shrugged.

"I dunno. Are it mermaids?"

"A sunken chest with no booty!" he said, laughing but Ragetti frowned, scratching his head in confusion.

"Wha-ooh...that ain't funny," he said, causing Pintel to stop laughing and glare at him.

"Then ye think of a better one!"

"Uh…" he mumbled, tapping his chin with his index finger. "What did the sea do as a pirate walked by the beach?" he asked and Pintel shrugged, causing Ragetti to grin as he answered. "Nothing, it just waved!"

Pintel laughed, slapping his thigh a few moments before straightening up and patting Ragetti on the back. "Ok, that was funny, I gotta admit."

Ragetti chuckled, nodding. "I know…now back ta work, eh?"

"Norrie, can I have a moment?" Rose asked quietly, hesitantly, as she cautiously hovered over him but he didn't bother to look up, continuing to scrub the deck as usual.

"Leave me alone."

"No, I can't do that," she said and he paused for a moment but then continued to do his work. "I care about you."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, just like you care about Jack, Ragetti, and all the others you've flirted with."

"Fine," she snapped angrily. "Don't listen to me! I was just going to explain everything, but, hey, if you don't wanna listen, don't!"

"Good, because I don't want to listen!" he spat and she let out a wordless snarl, stomping her feet before walking off, causing Norrington to look up after a moment to see where she had walked off to. He mumbled a few words underneath his breath before slapping the towel back into the bucket and he adjusted his position so he would be sitting pretzel style. Sighing, he put his hand to forehead and squinted up at the sky, hoping that answers would be written on it…

* * *

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Jack said as he took a seat beside Elizabeth, holding a bottle of rum.

"I just thought I'd be married by now," Elizabeth said, sighing.

Jack handed her his bottle of rum and she snatched it from him, taking a long sip. "Ya know, Lizzie, I am Captain of this ship. And being Captain of this ship, I can, in fact, perform a marriàge right here, right...now," he said, leaning in toward her, causing her to make a face and hand him his bottle of rum back.

"No thank you," she said, getting up and walking toward the railing.

"Why not?" Jack said, walking after her. "We're very much alike, I and you, you and I...us."

"Oh, except for a sense of honor, decency, and personal hygiene," she said, causing Jack to take a whiff of his armpit, shrugging.  
"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I just know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist," he purred, leaning in toward her, causing her to pause for a moment before looking away.

"Why doesn't your compass work?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, slightly caught off guard by the question. "My compass works fine."

"Because you and I are alike," she said, changing the subject once again as she looked back at him. "There will come a moment when you have the chance to prove it, to do the right thing."

"Oh I love those moments! I like to wave at them as they pass by," he said, smiling as he waved to nothing in particular.

"You'll have the chance to do something...something courageous. When you do, you'll discover something, that you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary, love."

"Oh, I have faith in you...want to know why?"

"Do tell."

"Curiosity," she purred, leaning in toward him, causing him to look down at her. "You're going to want it. You're not going to be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like," she said, walking even closer to him, and he looked at her with desire.

"I do want to know what it tastes like," he said, tucking a lock of her blond hair behind her ear.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know you'll _never_ put me in such a position," she said, her lips a mere centimeter away from his, causing him to lean in for a kiss, but he froze when he saw the black spot come back on his hand. "I'm proud of you, Jack," Elizabeth said quietly, taking a step back and he looked at her, his face contorted.

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted out in the distance, causing Jack to quickly walk past Elizabeth.

"I want my jar of dirt!"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! A bit more drama between Norrie and Rose in this chapter, huh? And please don't kill me for the horrible jokes Pintel and Ragetti said. XD  
_

_I'll try to update soon! _


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth walked back and forth, holding the compass in her hand, and she stopped as the arrow came to a stop. She looked over to where the compass had pointed to and to her dismay, it pointed at Jack. He was standing and shouldering a shovel as he looked at the sea, only giving her an image of his profile. Ignoring his nice profile, she let a wordless snarl before sitting on the sand, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Now what, Lizzie love?" Jack asked with a sigh as he glanced over at her. Behind her was Norrington, who was standing and shouldering a shovel. Rose was sitting beside Jack and she yawned, running her fingers through her fiery hair tiredly.

"Your compass doesn't work," Elizabeth huffed angrily as Jack started to walk toward her. He looked down at it, for she had thrown it down into the sand, and he watched it spin to where she was sitting.

"Of course it works. Yer sittin' on it."

She looked up at him in confusion. "I beg your pardon?" she asked and he shooed her away with his hands as if she was a fly.

"You!" he said, pointing at Norrington. "Dig!" he huffed, pointing at the spot where Elizabeth had just been sitting. Norrington sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the spot. "You too!" he said at Elizabeth, who gaped at him.

"What? I refuse!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest again. Jack raised his eyebrows and he turned fully toward her, throwing his shovel at her, which she caught.

"Dig, darlin'," he said and she made a face at him before walking over to help Norrington dig. Jack sighed and stretched before swaggering his way toward Rose, who was now lying down on the sand. He sat down beside her, his hands on the sand, his legs stretched out. "Tired, love?" he asked, glancing down at her after a few moments. She was lying down, ignoring the sand in her hair and was covering her face with her arm in order to block the bright sun.

"What do you think?" she grumbled, causing her Captain to laugh.

"Ah, sorry love, I, above everyone, should know not ta bother you when yer grumpy," he said, turning back toward Elizabeth and Norrington. She didn't respond as she rolled over onto her side, removing her arm from her face, now facing him.

"Sorry Jackie," she grumbled, gaining his attention. "'Tis not your fault or anything."

"Yeah, well, 'tis 'is fault 'e can't get a woman like you. If I were 'im I would-"

"I'm talking about being tired and grumpy," she interrupted, giggling and his mouth formed a perfect little 'o'.

"Ah, right, I knew that," he said, half-smiling, which only made her giggle more.

"You're so cute, Jackie," she said, reaching out and gently poking his nose with her index finger.

"Not as cute as you, love," he purred, poking her nose as she withdrew her hand. "Now c'mon, stop bein' so grumpy…I know how ta cheer you up," he said, smiling mischievously, and before she could do anything, he pounced on her. He started to tickle her and she burst out into hysterical laughter, kicking and trying to get him to stop.

Norrington sighed, rolling his eyes as he glanced over at Rose and Jack. Elizabeth paused for a moment, looking at Norrington before glancing over her shoulder. She looked back at Norrington for a moment before starting to dig again. He followed, leaning down and pushing his shovel down into the soft sand.

"They should just shut up," he grumbled and he tossed the sand over his shoulder.

"They're just having fun," Elizabeth said quietly as she continued to dig, throwing some sand over her shoulder before shoving her shovel back into the sand. Norrington glared at her for a moment before starting to dig again.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I don't even care," he grumbled, causing Elizabeth to stop in her work for a moment and look at him with concerned eyes.

"That reminds me, whatever ended up happening between you two?" she asked quietly and he stiffened, looking down at the sand before continuing to dig once again.

"Nothing," he mumbled, tossing the sand over his shoulder and off the shovel before putting it back into the sand. Elizabeth sighed and didn't say anything, tossing the sand off her shovel and over her shoulder.

"I like where we ended up," Jack said, grinning widely and Rose giggled as she looked up at Jack, who had his hands on either side of her face, his face above hers and his knees were bent onto the soft sand, over her legs.

"I like where we ended up too," she purred, putting an index finger to the top of his jaw and slowly drawing it to his chin, smirking all the while. "I don't get why you're so damn attractive, Jackie."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Oh I don't know, 'tis just a natural gift I suppose," he said, flipping his dreadlocks back, causing her to giggle even more. "Just like the one you 'ave."

"Aw, you're too sweet."

"No you are."

"No YOU are," she squealed, poking him on the nose again.

"No YOU are," he said, poking her on the nose as well and she giggled.

"No you-"

"Oh will you two just SHUT IT?" Norrington interrupted in an annoyed voice and Jack raised an eyebrow before rolling off to the side, getting off of Rose. He sat up pretzel style and scrutinized Norrington.

"You really need ta learn 'ow ta take a woman back, mate," Jack said, smirking slightly and Norrington stopped his work, glaring at Jack whilst Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Norrington hissed and Elizabeth paused for a moment in her work as well, glancing over at Jack behind her shoulder. Jack threw his hands up in the air, grinning.

"It means exactly what I said."

"That doesn't-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, mate," he said, continuing to grin and Norrington gave him a glare before looking back to the sand, starting to dig again. Elizabeth looked away from Jack and started to dig once more as well. Jack shrugged as he looked over at Rose, who giggled in return and rolled onto her side, facing Jack.

"Don't worry, love, 'e just doesn't know what 'e's missin' out on," Jack said to her, winking, and Norrington, who could hear this, clearly ignored him, continuing to dig in the sand. Rose smiled lazily, closing her eyes halfway and yawning.

"Thanks Jackie," she said quietly and he grinned widely, winking in response. She patted the sand beside her, and, getting the message, Jack laid down on his back, covering the sun with his arm. She was quiet as she started to play with his dreadlocks, fingering a few trinkets on them.

A clink was heard a few moments later and Jack quickly sat up and he raised an eyebrow. He stood up and walked over to the hole that Elizabeth and Norrington had managed to create. They three of them peeked into the hole to see a large brown box and Jack glanced over at Norrington.

"Well c'mon now, go get it!" he said, gesturing toward the chest with his ring covered fingers, and Norrington sighed before jumping down. He wrapped his arms around the large box, and with a grunt, he heaved it up. Jack quickly took it and gently put it down onto the sand. Rose curiously sat up and crawled over to them on all fours, shaking some sand off her hair. Jack opened up the box only to see another box inside, only this one much smaller. He brushed the letters on top of it aside as Elizabeth and Rose peered into the large box. Norrington seemed more interested in the chest, which was black and a few decorations weaved their ways around the chest.

Rose grabbed a letter and curiously eyed it, slightly tilting her head to the left. Jack carefully put the black chest onto the sand and he leaned in toward it, as did Norrington and Elizabeth. Rose quickly stuffed the letter into the pocket of her black trousers and she quickly leaned in toward the chest as well.

_Thump thump…thump thump…_

Rose quickly jumped back and Norrington flinched a bit in surprise as he stood back up, raising an eyebrow at Rose, who had walked a few steps away and was now bent down on the sand.

"What's gotten into you?" Norrington asked, sounding slightly amused and she glared at him over her shoulder.

"I feel sick," she groaned, turning back around and Norrington seemed a bit worried, his eyebrows bunching up.

"It's just a heart," he said, his amused voice masking his concern.

"A heart that's been bloody ripped out from some squid man's chest," she huffed, shivering at the thought. "And yet it still thumps."

"I can't believe it. You were actually telling the truth," Norrington said, raising his eyebrows as he turned back toward Jack. Jack smiled as the three started to stand up.

"People are always surprised."

"And with good reason!" a male voice came from their left and everyone turned to see a man who was drenched from head to toe. His ponytail stuck to the back of his shirt and water dripped down his brown curls, one by one, drop by drop.

"Will!" Elizabeth squealed, both excited and in relief as she ran over to Will. Wrapping their arms around each other, they kissed each other lovingly, causing Norrington to look down at the sand sadly as Jack made a face. Norrington felt a tug at his shirt and he looked down at his waist to see a hand on his shirt, thin and beautiful fingers wrapped around the dirty white fabric. He looked up from the hand to see Rose behind him. Her face was a mix of emotions, but it was mostly sadness as she looked up at him, almost with puppy dog eyes.

"What, no kiss for me?" Rose cooed playfully as she faced Will, her sad face slipping away and one of amusement and playfulness took its place, causing Norrington to raise an eyebrow at her. Elizabeth and Will parted their lips and faced her as Will wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist. He smiled, nonetheless, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him before facing Rose.

"I have to admit, I missed you a bit," he said, smiling slightly and she grinned widely.

"Aw, thanks love, I missed you too," she cooed as she absentmindedly let go of Norrington's shirt and casually looped her fingers through his. He jumped a bit, startled, before glancing down at their intertwined hands. Will noticed this and looked surprised but before he could ask, Jack intervened.

"'ow did you get 'ere?" Jack asked, not sounding happy that Will was here, and it showed on his face.

"Sea turtles mate," he answered, grinning widely and Rose raised an eyebrow, looking over at Jack.

"Oh, so you go around telling everyone about that joke nowadays?" she inquired, looking angry but was unable to hide the smirk that tugged at her lips. Jack looked like he was in trouble for a moment before he turned toward Rose, smiling charmingly at her. As he opened his mouth to say something, Will intervened.

"I do owe you thanks though, Jack," Will spoke up, changing the topic back to something important as Jack looked back over at him.

"You do?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and slightly tilting his head to the right.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones, I was reunited with my father," Will said and Elizabeth's eyes widened as she untwined herself from Will, glaring at Jack.

"WHAT?"

"What?" Jack repeated quickly, glancing around and Rose giggled.

"He's in big trouble," she said quietly to Norrington and he didn't respond, only nodding.

"Everything you told me was a lie!" Elizabeth snarled, taking a few steps toward him, the anger clear on her face.

"Pretty much," he said, shrugging and smiling. "Time and tide, love," he said and before he could say anything else, Will made his way to the chest and got down on his knees, pulling the key out from his jacket pocket. "What are you doin'?" Jack asked as he looked down at the brunette.

"I'm going to kill Davy Jones. I need to free my father," he said and before he could insert the key into the keyhole, Jack unsheathed his sword at pointed it at Will's neck. Rose quickly let go of Norrington's hand, instead putting it on the hilt of her sword.

"I don't think so, mate. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's ta call off that beastie of 'is, eh? Now, gimme the key," he said, outstretching his other hand as Will stood up quietly, looking down at the sand. As he turned toward Jack, he quickly unsheathed Elizabeth's sword since she happened to be standing right next to him. He quickly pointed it at Jack as Elizabeth looked at the two incredulously.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack, and I intend to free my father," he said solemnly and Jack narrowed his eyes at him as Norrington quickly unsheathed his sword, taking a few steps forth and pointing his sword at Will.

"I can't let you do that either, terribly sorry," he said, cocking his head and smiling dryly. Jack smiled and took a step toward Norrington.

"I knew you'd eventually come to me side," he said but as he took that step forth, the former commodore quickly shifted his sword from Will to Jack.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. If I give it to him, I get my life back," he said, continuing to smile dryly and Jack smirked.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack said.

The sound of another sword leaving its sheath was heard and all three men glanced behind Norrington to see Rose pointing her sword at him, looking a bit irritated.

"Ah, sorry love, but you best lower that sword from Jackie," she hissed, causing Jack's face to lighten and Norrington's to darken as he turned around, now pointing his sword at Rose with narrowed eyes.

"Happy?" he asked, making his smile too cheerful and fake, to which Rose responded by giving him the same smile back.

"A choice between bad and good, love, I would've preferred for you to point it at dear Elizabeth," she said, gesturing her head toward Elizabeth, who pursed her lips and glared at Rose. The redhead looked back at Norrington, a malicious smirk making its way to her lips. "You just pointed it at the wrong person," she snarled and took a quick step forth, slashing her sword at Norrington, who quickly blocked it with his own.

Jack quickly slashed his sword at Will, who blocked it, but he fell to the ground when Jack roughly kicked his chest and he grabbed the key from Will, grinning widely. His grin quickly fell off his face as Norrington brought his sword down at Jack and he quickly ran off as Rose sliced her sword at Norrington from behind.

"Will!" Elizabeth said, getting down on her knees to get a better look at Will, who quickly brushed the sand off of himself, standing up.

"Guard the chest!" he said quickly, glimpsing at her before quickly running toward the two pirates and former commodore, the three of them across on the other side of the beach. Elizabeth gaped at him, her eyebrows furrowing as she stood up.

"NO! I will not!" she huffed as she stomped after him, completely ignoring the chest. "This is barbaric! Especially for you, Rose, a woman….AGH! Fine!" she snarled, getting ignored by the others as they slashed swords at each other. "I've just had about enough of wobble-legged, rum soaked PIRATES!" she shouted, flailing her arms, and once again was ignored, other than that glimpse from Rose as she smirked at the blonde in amusement. Elizabeth was too busy screaming at the four that she didn't notice or hear Pintel and Ragetti's conversation.

"'Ow the hell did this all 'appen?" Pintel asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the four sword fight and Ragetti put an index finger to his chin, thoughtfully answering.

"Well, everyone wants the chest fer 'eself, no? Mr. Norrington probably wants it ta regain some honor. Jack wants it ta save 'is skin and Turner…'e wants it ta clear a few things up wif 'is twice-cursed pirate father," he said, nodding but paused for a moment. "Oh and Rose…well, I think she only be fightin' fer Jack. I don't think there's nothin' in particular other than the fact that maybe Norrington made 'er mad."

"Then that chest must be worth a lot," Pintel said, his greedy eyes trailing to the small black chest that was resting peacefully in the sand.

"Aye, it must."

"Then we should remove the temptation from then, no? It'd do us all good," Pintel said, smirking and Ragetti looked down at him, seeming confused at first but his frown turned into a wide smirk.

"Oh, the heat, it's gotten to me!" Elizabeth shouted as she put a hand to her forehead and she dropped dramatically to the ground, her eyes closed. She opened an eye after a moment to see that they were still battling and sighing angrily, she sat back up, crossing her arms across her chest. She glanced over her shoulder to see Pintel and Ragetti running with the chest in their hands, Ragetti holding one end as Pintel held the other. Sighing quietly, Elizabeth stood up and chased after the two.

Jack managed to take the key back from Will and he started to run inland, grabbing Rose's hand and tugging her along. Norrington glared at their intertwined hands and he tripped Will as he was about to take a step forth.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner," he said, smiling sarcastically as he kicked sand in his face, bowing before chasing after the two pirates.

"Bloody hell this is a lot of running," Rose gasped between breaths and Jack glimpsed over at her behind his shoulder, even though their hands were intertwined, she was starting to fall behind. They were now inland, the grass taking place of the sand, some of which had managed to get into their boots, making it more difficult to run.

"Just a little more, love, c'mon now," he urged, pulling at her hand and she glanced behind her shoulder, cursing. "What?" Jack asked, glancing around his shoulder as well and he looked horrified as he saw Norrington not too far behind.

"Go on, Jackie," Rose said, letting go of his hand and he nodded, running into an abandoned church. She twirled around, her sword in her right hand and Norrington abruptly stopped once seeing her standing there, waiting patiently with a smirk on her face. He groaned before slashing his sword at her, which she easily dodged.

"Get out of my way!" he snarled, taking a step to his left and she took a step to her right, blocking him. "I need that key!" he said, raising his sword and she blocked his attack, their swords forming an 'x'.

"No can do, love, Jackie needs that key…and the chest," she said, taking a step forth, almost slashing off his leg if it weren't for him taking a quick step back.

"Jackie Jackie Jackie," Norrington mimicked in a high pitched voice, rolling his eyes. "Is he all you care about?" he hissed and she looked hurt, looking into his hazel eyes sadly.

"No, I care about you too," she said quietly, putting her sword by her side and he paused for a moment, lowering his sword.

"Sure you do," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and she flinched a bit as if he had harmed her physically, not emotionally.

"I do…"

"Then let me get that key!" he snarled, pushing his way past her and she turned around to face him, not even bothering to stop him. She didn't respond for a few moments as he walked away.

"I don't want you to get that key…'cause then you'd leave me," she said quietly, so quiet he could barely hear and he froze for a moment, his back to her before quickly sprinting into the church. After a few moments of standing there, she chased after him and into the church.

Jack made his up to the top of the church and he smiled, glancing down the long staircase but his smile slipped off his face as Norrington's sword came down toward him. He barely avoided the attack by taking a step back but Norrington grabbed the key out of his hands, grinning widely in triumph. Losing balance, Jack let out a yelp as he fell down, grabbing onto the rope. The bell rung as he slid down and he saw Will casually make his way up, holding onto the other side of the rope. Will grabbed the key from Norrington's hands as he made his way to the top of the staircase, grinning down at Norrington.

"At _your_ leave, Mr. Norrington," he said before letting go of the rope and dashing out of the church. Norrington glared up at him before chasing after him. Jack groaned as he dashed up the stairs, tired of having to dash up them once again, and Rose caught up with him.

"Where 'ave you been?" he huffed as he noticed her running up the stairs, though she was farther behind than him.

"Hey, 'tis hard work to guard the church," she said, grinning up at him and he chuckled before turning back around and continuing to make his way up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he hopped out of a window, or what was left of it, to see Norrington and Will fighting on the ruins. He quickly hobbled his way toward them as they fought their way onto the roof and he carefully got behind Norrington, who had somehow gotten the key back from Will. Jack leaned in and leaned back a couple of times in an attempt to get the key before he finally managed to grab it, grinning in accomplishment as he got it. His grin slipped off his face as Norrington turned around and he blocked the attack from him. After a few moments of battling each other, Norrington managed to get Jack's sword to go flying out of his hand and fall down the roof.

Grinning, Norrington took a quick step forth, his sword high in the air. "Please excuse me as I kill the man who ruined my life," he said to Will over his shoulder and Will smiled, nodding.

"Be my guest."

"Let us examine the situation, former commodore," Jack said, raising an index finger, causing Norrington to pause for a moment. "Who was it who helped the notorious pirate, whom you took so long ta get behind bars? Who was it who took yer dearly beloved all ta 'eself? So who was it, really, that made you into this rum-pot deck head?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"Enough!" Norrington shouted and Jack's eyebrow rose, ducking the swing from Norrington and he somersaulted his way down the roof and safely onto the grass below, landing on his feet. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner…he's right!" Norrington snarled before quickly turning around and slashing his sword at Will.

"Still rootin' fer you mate!" Jack called out to Norrington over his shoulder as he slipped the key around his neck since it was already attached to a string. As he took another step forward, he fell down into a grave hole. He looked around his surroundings curiously before realizing what had happened. "Oh."

Rose jumped out of the window and she walked onto the ruins, frowning as she glanced around her surroundings, not seeing sight of Jack. She heard pieces of wood screaming in protest as they chipped away and she turned around to see the water wheel's axle break loose, causing it to go rolling down. She slightly tilted her head to the left, staring at it for a moment before chasing after it. Taking long strides, she jumped and barely landed on it.

"What the…?" Norrington glanced over his shoulder to see Rose dancing on the wheel, looking down on her feet, seeming to have some trouble balancing on the moving wheel. Will used the opportune moment to trip Norrington, who fell but he managed to grab onto the edge, grunting as he tried to pull himself up. Rose frowned as she looked from Norrington and Will, neither of them seeming to have the key.

"Where's-WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted as she jumped from the pair of legs that were jutted out through the wheel, and they were kicking, struggling. Will gave the legs a strange look as well and Norrington hoisted himself up back onto the wheel, resuming his battle with Will. "Jackie, is that you?" she asked, glancing down at the ground to see him fall off the wheel and onto the ground. Before she could even ask or exactly comprehend what the hell was going on, she let out a loud scream as Norrington took a step back, bumping into her. She fell off the wheel, her back falling down toward the ground, her hands outstretched-

Norrington grunted as he grabbed her hand, having to lie flat down in order to do so. She was dangling down, grabbing onto his hand firmly, and her legs were uselessly dangling below. Norrington's eyes widened as he started to get closer to the ground, for the wheel was still rolling and he managed to move over, though it took a lot of effort, what with him lying down. Will simply walked over Norrington so he wouldn't get smashed into the ground.

"Just hurry up and pull me up!" Rose snarled and he glared at her.

"I'm trying!" he huffed, trying to lift her, but it was difficult to lift up an entire person with only one hand.

Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti all turned their heads to see the wheel rolling by. Will was simply walking as to not fall off and Norrington was lying down, holding Rose, who was dangling down. Jack was chasing after them and Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti tilted their heads, perplexed.

"Rosey, get the key fer me!" Jack shouted at her and she frowned slightly, looking to her left to see Jack running toward her, waving his arms frantically. She looked around and she saw the key dangling down from a nail on the inside of the wheel. Her mouth opened a bit in surprise before she glanced back over at him, nodding and she let go of Norrington's hand, jumping into the inside of the wheel. He gaped for a moment, unsure of what exactly happened but he recovered a moment later, quickly standing up and taking steps forth, slashing his sword at Will.

Rose ran like a hamster in a wheel, keeping her eye on the key, which was now underneath her feet and as it came behind her, she quickly grabbed it. She grinned in triumph and looked to her right then to her left, frowning slightly. How was she going to get out…?

Jack ran onto the wheel and was behind Will and Norrington as the two fought. Frowning, he glanced around, not seeing sight of Rose. He paused for a moment, his confused face clearing up and he lay flat down, poking his head into the inside of the wheel.

"Rosey?" Jack asked and she looked up to see his face, seeming a bit confused.

"What the bloody-oh whatever," she said, shaking her head. "Let's just get out of here!" she huffed and he grinned widely, nodding in agreement. He extended his hands out to her and she grabbed both of them. Taking a deep breath, she jumped out and with some help from Jack, flung up into the air before landing on top of the wheel. Jack quickly stood up as well, grinning widely as he turned around to face her and the two continued to walk on the moving wheel.

"'Tis time ta go," he said and she nodded in agreement. "On the count of three, love, we jump. Hold onto me waist, darlin'," he said and she nodded. "One…two…three!" he shouted and jumped up, grabbing onto a big leaf of a palm tree and she followed, jumping and wrapping her hands around his waist. Norrington and Will both shouted as the wheel continued to roll faster and onto some bumps. Rose let go of Jack's waist, landing on her feet. Jack followed, landing on his feet as well and he grinned after the wheel. The two paused for a moment, turning their heads to see one of Jones's crew members running with the chest in its hands. Jack looked down at the coconut on the ground and he bent down, picking it up. Giving it a few tosses for good measure, he chucked it at the crew member, whose face was chopped off from the coconut.

"Ew," Rose grumbled, making a face as they ran toward the fallen chest and they bent down into the green grass.

"The key, if you please, love," Jack said as he extended his hand out toward her and she put the black key in his hand. They were quiet as he put it in the key hole and twisted it. The metal bars that kept it closed popped out and as Jack put his hands on the black chest, Rose held her breath. He gingerly opened the top and both of the pirates' eyes widened once seeing the heart.

It was a heart all right, one that is found in every person's body. It was a reddish-pink and lines, maybe veins, were scattered across it. It was thumping, as do all hearts, and Rose turned around, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I think I'm going to throw up," she groaned, closing her eyes tightly. Jack, on the other hand, seemed enchanted. He carefully put his hand in the chest and gingerly grabbed the heart, taking it out of the chest and looking at it with interested eyes.

"Jack! The crew!" Rose hissed, turning back around just in time to see Jack stuff the heart in his vest and she groaned in disgust. "Don't do that, Jackie!" she hissed in disgust as he stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"C'mon now," he said as he started to run and Rose followed. They were quiet for a few moments as they ran through the thick forest, moving some leaves out of the way if it was necessary. "You know," Jack said, glancing over at Rose. "I really like 'ow you look when you run," he said, smirking widely, his eyes trailing down to her chest and she looked over at him, rolling her eyes.

"You're a nasty little boy," she said playfully and she pushed him a bit, though he continued to smirk.

"Come now love, you know that's 'ow you like it."

"Oh don't you talk to me like that with that charming voice of yours," she purred, leaning in a bit closer to him before leaning back, giggling a bit. He grinned and was about to say something, but couldn't when he ran into a large branch, causing him to fall flat on his back. She giggled as she ran back to him, extending her hand out to him, only to be pulled down onto him.

"We should stay like this," he purred and smiled, showing his teeth. She giggled, twirling around one of his braided beards.

"I sure don't mind," she said and as she leaned in toward him, shouts could be heard, this time much closer than the last time they were heard.

"Damn!" Jack snarled as Rose stood up and Jack followed, frowning deeply. "Can't Captain Jack Sparrow get anything 'e wants anymore?" he asked and she giggled, grabbing his hand and running. They made it to the beach and continued to run, having more difficulty and therefore slowing down as they made it to the shallow waters.

"Ah! Jar of dirt!" Jack said as he looked through the longboat for anything helpful. Grinning, he pulled out the jar of dirt and opened it up, pouring some of it out onto the bench of the longboat.

"Oh how I hate Davy Jones's crew," Rose snarled as she unsheathed her sword and Jack glanced over his shoulder to see her attack one of Jones's crew members, the one that looked like a puffer fish. Glancing back down at his jar of dirt, he took the heart out of his vest and stuffed it into the jar. He quickly started to fill it up with the dirt that he had put on the bench. Rose stabbed Koleniko, the creature she was battling, and he only chuckled, grabbing onto the base of the sword and pulling it out of his chest. Rose's eyes widened and her mouth dropped but she managed to block the strike from him.

The wheel dropped into the shallow waters and the two men emerged from it. They wobbled around before falling flat back into the water. Norrington stood up first and with focused eyes, ran off toward the longboat. Will looked up and saw Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti as they fought off Jones's crew.

"Right," he said, standing up only to splash back down into the water.

"Hah, not today!" Rose said, grinning as she blocked the strike aimed at her leg and she jumped, lifting up her left leg and hitting Koleniko in the chest. He fell back, splashing down into the shallow waters and he glared up at her, letting out a wordless snarl. "Norrie!" she squealed as he ran past her and he ignored her, causing her to purse her lips. She plunged her sword diagonally through Koleniko's upper body and as he tried to stand up, he couldn't, for the sword had gone deeply into the sand below, which was extremely sticky and clung easily to objects. She snickered at him before chasing after Norrington, who had now taken the letters of Marque and was running off in another direction. Jack was off fighting with another crew member, a few feet away.

"Norrie!" Rose squealed and he jumped, turning around, giving her the perfect moment to see him stuff the now wrapped heart in his jacket. She gaped at him for a long moment before hurt and betrayal crossed her face as she looked up at him. "…why?" she whispered, her green-blue eyes looking into his hazel ones for answers. He broke off the eye contact quickly, finding himself more interested in the water behind her.

"I need to get my life back. You'll never understand," he said stiffly and this time it was her turn to smile dryly.

"Ah, here we go with the whole 'understanding' thing. I suppose I've been starting to rub off on you…but Norrie, don't do this. Who gives a damn about Beckett, he's just a silly damn midget who-"

"I'm not doing this for Beckett," he interrupted. "I'm doing this to get my life back."

"By stealing the heart of Davy Jones," she stated simply.

"By doing what I need to…I have to do this, Rose, I have to," he said, finally looking back into her eyes, his pleading.

"HAVE to…" she said, tapping her index finger against her chin thoughtfully. "That's a powerful word, you know, 'have'."

"I don't have time for this," he huffed, walking past her and she twirled around, the water splashing around her drenched trousers.

"And I trusted you," she spat, more angry now than sad and he twirled back around, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so now YOU'RE playing the trust card? Who's the one that pretended to be someone she's not and then betrayed me, as well as my crew? You shouldn't talk about trust with ME," he spat angrily and she seemed a bit caught off guard, her furrowed eyebrows returned to their normal positions only to rise as she leaned back a bit. She opened her mouth to respond with something rude but couldn't, hurt and betrayal showing on her face again. Norrington softened a bit, feeling guilty for being too harsh.

"Rose-" he said quietly, outreaching his hand as he took a step forth but he couldn't do much more as Jack's shout interrupted him.

"Rosey! Norrington! A LITTLE HELP?" he shouted, glancing over at the two that were separated from the others that guarded the boat as the Jones's crew members surrounded them. The two quickly looked over at the longboat and they quickly ran toward it, Norrington looking at Rose as he spoke.

"I'm going, Rose, whether you like it or not," he said quietly, not wanting to be too harsh and hurt her feelings. She didn't respond, looking forward as she ran, only able to see Norrington from her peripheral vision. "I need my life back," he said before looking forward and once he made it to the longboat, he grabbed the chest.

"It's the chest they want…get into the boat," he said and everyone turned toward him, Jack not seeming to mind at all whilst Elizabeth looked shocked. Will was flopped down onto the longboat, unconscious.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth said.

"Don't wait for me," he said and before he ran off, he gave one last look at Rose, who had on a solemn face, or, tried to. Hurt and anger both showed on her face no matter how hard she tried not to show it and Norrington looked away from her, dashing off with the chest in his hand. The crewmen quickly chased after him as Rose walked up to the longboat, for she was still at a short distance from it.

"I say we respect 'is final wish," Jack said quickly, darting his eyes at the people beside him.

"Aye!" Pintel said, throwing the fishing net down into the longboat and everyone quickly jumped in, Rose being the last to follow. It was quiet as they started to row away and a quiet whisper came from Rose, her voice full of venom and anger.

"Damn it."

* * *

_I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! :) _

_I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


	9. Chapter 9

"What 'appened ta the Commodore?" Gibbs asked as Jack got onto the ship, followed by his companions.

"'E fell behind," Jack said as he walked past Gibbs, holding onto the jar of dirt tightly. Rose stiffened as he said that but followed him nonetheless as Gibbs continued to speak.

"My prayers be with him…well, best not wallow in grief, eh?" he said, grinning over at Jack.

"Jackie, I have to tell you something," Rose said as she chased after him, grabbing onto his upper arm and he turned to look at her with a confused look. "The heart, it isn't-"

The Flying Dutchman surfaced suddenly, the crocodile-mouth shaped bow came first and the rest of the ship followed. Davy Jones was by the helm, glaring over at Jack, who smirked in response.

"Jackie!" Rose said fearfully, tightening her grip on his arm and he smiled down at her.

"No worries, love, I got this," he said and turned back around, grinning widely at the legendary Captain. "Hey, fish face, came ta negotiate eh?" he said and Jones raised an eyebrow as Jack started to walk down the stairs, holding his jar of dirt high in the air. "I-" he fell down the stairs and stood up a few moments later, smiling it off. "I still got it! You know what I got? I got a jar of dirt~, I got a jar of dirt~, I got a jar of dirt~, and guess what's i~nside it!" he said in a singing voice as he held the jar high in the air, grinning widely. His grin slid off his face as the cannons popped out from Jones's ship and pointed at his.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack called out over his shoulder, eying the cannons warily.

"Hard to starboard!" Will shouted, starting to walk across the ship. "Brace the foreyard!" he shouted and the crew quickly complied, starting to run around the ship. Jack hastily made his way to the helm and pushed the Gibbs out of the way. Jack grabbed the wheel with his right hand, for his left was occupied by the jar of dirt.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth shouted as she looked at the Flying Dutchman, which was slowly getting farther from them.

"We're faster?" Will questioned, glancing up at Gibbs, who smiled and nodded.

"Aye, with the wind, we rob her advantage," he said and Will nodded.

"They're givin' up!" Marty shouted after a few more moments, waving his hand and the crew cheered. Jack smiled proudly as Will made his way halfway up the stairs.

"If we can outrun her, we can fight her!" the brunette hissed and Jack glanced over at him, smirking as he placed the jar of dirt on the railing.  
"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper amount of leverage," he said and tapped his fingers against the top of the jar and Will frowned as he looked at it. The ship hit something, thudding, causing the jar of dirt to go sailing through the air and land onto the main deck. Jack let out a yelp and rushed down the stairs, frantically moving his hands in the dirt and looking for the heart.

"Where is it?" he whispered to himself, his eyes widening. "Where is the thump thump?"

"Musta hit a reef!" a crew member shouted as he looked over the railing. Will ran up to him and looked over the railing, as did Elizabeth.

"It's not a reef…" Will mumbled quietly to himself before turning to Elizabeth, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from the railing. "Get away from the railing!"

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she ran up to the two and Will looked at her with a mix of worry and fear in his eyes.

"The Kraken," he whispered and her eyes widened as she looked at him. He turned around to face the crew and he dashed off shouting, "to arms! It's the Kraken!"

"Load guns!" Gibbs shouted, running down the stairs, below deck.

"Wait for my signal!" Will shouted as he walked down below, stopping halfway down the stairs. Half the crew members were rushing all over below deck, grabbing cannons and shoving them against the wall, where there were holes for the cannons to fit in. It was quiet for a few moments as the crew members saw the tentacles pass by, some of the suckers sticking to the cannons for a few split seconds before continuing to travel upward. It was dead silent and Will was the only one who spoke.

"Easy," Will said quietly as many of the crew members shuffled in fear, glancing over at each other warily.

"Will…" Elizabeth called out, glancing over her shoulder as she pointed her gun at the large tentacles that began to tower over the ship. The other half of the crew was on the main deck and each had possession of a gun. Rose was beside Elizabeth, pointing the long pistol at the large tentacles that towered above.

"Steady…"

"Will…" she said a bit more worriedly and desperately as the tentacles began to close in.

"Your man better know what he's doing," Rose whispered with some fear and annoyance in her voice. Elizabeth glanced over at her for a quick second, though Rose didn't look over at the dirty blond. She looked back at the tentacles to see them get even closer, one of them now slowly weaving down toward her.

"WILL!" Elizabeth screamed.

"FIRE!" her fiancé shouted, throwing his hand down to emphasize the point and the crew members below deck quickly fired the cannons. Cannonballs jutted out and hit the tentacles, causing them to writhe and go back down into the waters. All the crew members cheered and Will ran back up the stairs to the main deck, up to Elizabeth.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

"There aren't any boats," Rose said with a frown and the two looked at her.  
"Load the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will shouted loudly and the crew all began to shuffle around. He grabbed a gun from a fellow crew member and he handed it to Elizabeth.

"Don't miss," he said as he handed it to her and she nodded dutifully.

"You best know what you're doing, Will," Rose hissed, none of her usual flirtatious tone in her voice as she looked at him and he looked over at her, nodding.

"Trust me."

She didn't respond but gently ruffled his hair, which was now down, not in his usual small ponytail. She gave him a small smile before running off to help the rest of her crewmates with the gunpowder. He looked a bit caught off guard and stared blankly after her before shaking his head and he ran off to go down below deck. Elizabeth stared off at him before checking her gun.

"We're short on gunpowder!" Gibbs said to Will as he got down the stairs and the brunette looked at him for a split second.

"Then load the rum!" he said before walking off to do something else. Gibbs gaped and he looked back at his comrades, all of them utterly silent.

"Aye, the rum too!" Gibbs said sadly and unwillingly, earning many groans from the crew as they went to go get the rum.

Elizabeth paused for a moment in her run to see a lone longboat floating, leaving the Black Pearl. Elizabeth gasped and her eyebrows furrowed as she recognized the man that rowed it.

"You coward," she spat and a huge thud caused the ship to rock a bit and everyone let out yelps as they grabbed onto something. Down below in the cargo hold, tentacles came surging forward, going through the wood of the ship. Screams flew across the ship as some crewmen were grabbed by the tentacles and were sent to the depths of the ocean. Everyone tried to run from the tentacles, which continued to eat away at the ship, eating through the next level.

Up the on the main deck, it was as chaotic as it was below and everyone was running around, guns in their hands, ready. Gibbs shouted at the men who heaved and tried their best to get the cargo net up above.

Will jumped onto the cargo net, riding up on it as it started to get lifted up. Ragetti and Pintel squeezed their eyes shut as a tentacle dragged a man along with it, the sound of crunching as his legs got stuck in the hole where cannons were placed. Rose screamed as a tentacle flew toward her and she ducked, the tentacle skimming the top of her head. It didn't notice her and instead grabbed another crew member, whom Rose grabbed as he flung by her, struggling against the tentacle's wrath.

"Don't let go!" he screamed, fear clear in his voice and face as he looked down at her.

"I won't!" she screamed back, tugging harder on his arms and she let go of one hand, to which he responded by shrieking. She quickly unsheathed her sword as he started to slip away but got caught in the hole in which the cannons were placed. She ran toward him to slice off the tentacle but there was a horrid noise of crunching and he let out one last scream before he was sucked down below. Pure horror was on Rose's face and she stared at the spot where the crew member was just a few moments ago before turning around, dashing up what was left of the stairs.

It was even more chaotic than it was ten seconds ago on the main deck. The tentacles flew down and people were still getting grabbed and pulled down to die. A tentacle wrapped around the wheel in which the men were pulling on, which made the cargo net rise. The tentacle came crashing down and the men quickly ran away from it, causing the cargo net to suddenly drop low and Will yelped, for he was still on it.

"JACK! JACK!" Rose shouted as she ran across the main deck frantically, swatting her sword at any tentacles that came near her. She looked around desperately for her friend. "JACKIE!"

"He left," Elizabeth spat hatefully, the hate not necessarily directed toward Rose, who froze in her spot.

"What?"

"ELIZABETH! SHOOT!" Will shouted as he lost his sword and he dangled down from the net, his foot getting stuck. He quickly took out the knife that his father had given him, which he kept in his pocket, and started to cut away at the rough rope.

Elizabeth was aiming her gun carefully until a tentacle grabbed her legs, throwing her down to the floor and dragged her away, despite her screams and struggles. Rose chased after her only to have blood splattered onto her face when Ragetti used his ax to chop off part of the tentacle that had a hold of Elizabeth. She quickly rushed past Rose, frantically looking around for her gun. Rose looked at Ragetti and Pintel for a moment, wiping the blood off her face with her bare arm before dashing out of the now destroyed Captain's quarters.

Water splashed up onto the ship but Elizabeth ignored it, fighting her way up the stairs to her gun. She smiled as she grabbed it, but someone's foot, a brown boot, stepped on top of it and she tried to grab it, but the boot stopped her. With furrowed eyebrows she looked up at the owner of the boot to see Jack standing there, his hands on his hips as he looked up. She smiled widely as he bent down and grabbed the gun as she sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his legs. He took aim at the net full of gunpowder and rum barrels. Will finally managed to get his foot out and he fell off the moment Jack shot. The bullet whizzed through the air as a few tentacles grabbed onto the cargo net and the bullet collided with the barrels.

There was an explosion as they blew up into flames and the flames got onto the tentacles. The tentacles were a bright orange as the fire ate away at them and they writhed in pain before quickly retreating back into the waters. It was quiet as everyone started to emerge from their hiding places. The ship was a wreck. Nearly everything was broken; the wooden panels, the railing, the stairs. Some parts were gently on fire and Gibbs and Marty looked over the railing. Rose helped Will up and he smiled at her appreciatively.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked Gibbs as he looked out at the sea.

"No, we only angered it," Gibbs breathed, staring out at the waters with wide eyes. "Captain! Orders!" he shouted, twirling around and running toward his Captain, who quickly walked down the stairs.

"Abandon ship, get into the longboat," Jack said as he handed Gibbs his gun and Gibbs twirled around to face Jack as he continued to walk.

"But Jack…the Pearl," Gibbs said quietly and Jack froze in his walk, looking sad.

"She's only a ship, mate," he said quietly.

"Aye, abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs said, though there was unwillingness in his voice as he headed for the longboat. Jack quietly turned around and faced his beloved Black Pearl as everyone started to go down into the longboat. Rose walked up next to Jack and gently looped her hand through his, giving it a squeeze. Elizabeth stood behind them quietly, waiting.

"I'm sorry, Jackie," Rose whispered as she looked up at him and he glanced down at her, smiling, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"'Tis not yer fault, love."

"I know…there are so many memories on this ship," she said, looking around it with a sad smile on her face. "…I'll miss her."

"I will too," he said quietly and she smiled at him before gently squeezing his hand one last time and letting go. She walked over to the longboat and paused for a moment, getting one last look at the Pearl before heading down.

"You came back," Elizabeth said quietly, the moment Rose was out of earshot. "I knew you would. You're a good man, Jack," she said as she walked up to him and he turned around just in time to have her lips touch his.

"C'mon Will, move it, darlin'," Rose said gently, looking down at him as she said so and he ripped his eyes away from Jack and Elizabeth kissing. He continued down, slipping a few times, until he arrived into the longboat, Rose a moment later. She sat down beside Will and Elizabeth came down a few moments later, sitting down beside Rose. Surprisingly, the redhead didn't even bother to glare at her or say anything hateful.

"Where's Jack?" she and Will asked simultaneously, Will's voice full of suspicion whilst Rose's was worry and curiosity. She looked over at them.

"He decided to stay behind," she said quietly and Rose's eyes bulged, as did everyone else's. They all looked up at the ship worriedly. "Go!" Elizabeth snapped and Ragetti and Pintel, looking a bit caught off guard, started to row as Marty let go of the line. Rose looked in utter shock, her mouth agape as she glanced around her surroundings in disbelief.

Jack struggled against the manacle that chained him to the mast, swearing underneath his breath. He froze as the ship started to tilt and he watched as a cannonball rolled by. His face lit up as he noticed a broken lantern nearby and he unsheathed his sword, reaching forward and trying to get it around the hook of the lantern. Once he successfully got it, he wasted no time in smashing it against the mast and he held it over his bandaged hand, the oil getting on him. He quickly tossed the lantern and his sword aside as he tried to get loose from the manacle, hoping that the oil would be slick enough to get his hand out. As he struggled to get his hand loose, big tentacles slowly crept up. He freed his hand and grinned in accomplishment, but that grin slipped off when he felt something behind him. Turning around, the mouth of the Kraken roared at him, getting slobber all over him. He blinked a few times and wiped off some spit that clung to his face with his sleeve.

"Not so bad," he mumbled as he looked down at the deck floor and he noticed his hat lying there. "OH!" he said as he bent down to put it on his head and he grabbed his sword as well. Grinning widely, he looked at the monster's many, many, many teeth. "'Ello beasty," he purred as he ran forward, his sword high in the air. It leaned in toward him and swallowed him as he slashed his sword.

"JACKIE! JACKIE!" Rose shouted as she stood up, watching in horror as the Pearl got taken over by the tentacles that wrapped around the ship, making it look like a small toy. "No…no…JACKIE!" she screamed and she tried to jump off the boat, only to be held down by Will and Gibbs, who was behind her. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, struggling to get them off but they didn't budge. "JACK! JACKIE!" she screamed, facing the Pearl frantically.

"He's gone, Rose," Gibbs said, as gently as he could. "He ain't comin' back," he said and she stopped struggling, Gibbs and Will letting go a moment later. Tears formed in her eyes before they came falling down her cheeks and down to her chin. She put a hand over his face, unable to hide the tears, unable to stop them. She sat back down and started to sob quietly. Everyone, other than Elizabeth, looked at her sympathetically, even Pintel. Elizabeth, even though she didn't look sympathetic, looked guilty as she looked at Rose. Will patted her back reassuringly and she put her head against his shoulder, continuing to gently cry. He continued to rub her back reassuringly and placed his head against hers. Ragetti quietly leaned in forward, being across from Rose, and squeezed her hand for a moment before letting go. She managed to give him a weak smile as her shaking fingers tried to stop the tears but was unsuccessful.

"Jackie…" she whispered.

Meanwhile, on the Flying Dutchman, Jones put his spyglass away as he saw the Black Pearl get eaten away, its Captain going down with his ship.

"Your debt is paid, Jack Sparrow," Jones said to himself with a sinister smile.

"Even Jack Sparrow can't best the devil," Hammerhead said and the crew member beside him nodded.

"Captain goes down wif 'is ship," he said and Jones paused for a moment before turning around to face his crew, his eyebrows furrowed.

"The chest, let me see it!" he hissed and there was some confusion and hesitation among the crew. "Open the chest! I need to see it!" he snarled louder and his crew members quickly shuffled away to get the chest. Coming back with it moments later, they placed it on a large box and inserted the key, twisting it. Jones shoved past the crew surrounding it and quickly opened the chest. Gasps went across the crew and Jones's tentacles writhed in anger. The chest was empty. His heart was gone. Jones let his fury out in a loud shout that filled the seven seas as he looked up at the sky.

"Damn you JACK SPARROW!"

* * *

"The last of our ships have returned," Mercer said to Beckett, looking down at him, for he sat down in a chair behind a desk.

"Did any of them find the chest?"

"None, but one ship did pick a man adrift at sea. He had these," he said, handing over the letters of Marque to Beckett. He took it and opened it up, examining it.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name," a voice came from near the door and the two men looked up to see Norrington. Beckett smirked slightly as he waved his hand, indicating the soldier that held onto Norrington's arm to let go of Norrington and he did. Norrington snatched his hand away, glaring at the soldier as he walked off before turning around to face Beckett.

"Ah, Mr. Norrington, we finally meet. Interesting, by this time I would've thought that you would look more…oh, how do I word it…drunk," he commented, scrutinizing Norrington, who smirked in return. Yes, indeed, Beckett thought that Norrington would have a seven foot long beard by now, but he was clean-shaven. He could've easily passed as a soldier on his ship if only his uniform was cleaner, not browner than blue.

"Well maybe you'll think of me different when I give you this," he said as he walked up to him, tossing a velvet pouch onto Beckett's desk. Beckett leaned in, ignoring the flies that flew around it.

_Thump thump…thump thump…_

Beckett's eyes widened as he looked up at the former commodore. "Is that…?"

Norrington smirked. "Yes. It's the heart of Davy Jones."

* * *

It was quiet as the longboat rowed through the river, passing by many people standing in the waters, humming softly and holding candles. They made it to Tia Dalma's shack, the longboat gently hitting the wood. They all climbed out one by one, other than Marty, who guarded the boat. The others walked up onto the platform and Gibbs knocked on the door. Tia opened it, her face one of sorrow as she let them in. Will sat down on a chair in front of a table and Elizabeth sat down on top of a table a few feet away as Tia went to grab some drinks. Pintel sat in the corner quietly as Rose and Ragetti sat in another, both looking down at the floor. Gibbs stood out by in the doorway, facing the river and the trees that surrounded it. Cotton stood by Rose and Ragetti quietly, even his parrot not muttering a word.

Tia returned with a tray full of mugs and she first walked up to Elizabeth, extending the tray to her. Elizabeth looked down at it and did nothing, looking sad and guilty.

"Take it," Tia said and Elizabeth did, though with some hesitation. Tia next walked up to Will, her fur dress swishing as she did so. "I know you're tinking that wit the Pearl, you could 'ave captured the Devil and free yer fater's soul."

Will grabbed a cup and Tia stood up, walking over to Rose and Ragetti. "It doesn't matter now," Will said as Rose grabbed a mug, followed by Ragetti and Cotton. Tia turned around, offering one to Pintel as well and he took it. "The Pearl is gone, along with its Captain."

Gibbs turned around and walked inside, grabbing a mug. "Aye and the world already seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right 'till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally went out," he said sadly and Elizabeth flinched slightly, a tear running down her cheek. "To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs said, holding up his cup and Ragetti looked up.

"Never another like Cap'n Jack!" he said, holding up his cup.

"'E were a gentleman of fortune, 'e were," Pintel said and raised his cup as well, looking ready to burst out into tears.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth said quickly, barely lifting her cup.

"…he could never replace anyone. He was a friend," Rose managed to say quietly, lifting up her cup. Will didn't say anything but lifted up his cup and everyone took a long sip of their drink. Everyone other than Elizabeth, that is. She put it up to her lips, pretending to drink it but she didn't, putting her hand over the cup as she put it back down.

Will put down his drink and looked over at Elizabeth, who was hunched over, looking miserable. "If there was anything that could be done…" he stood up and took a step toward her. "Elizabeth."

"Would you do it?" Tia asked suddenly, gliding in toward Will and he turned to face her wide eyes. "Would you? Hmm?" she asked as she looked at Elizabeth. She took a few steps back, facing everyone. "What would any of you be willin' to do? Hmm?"

"I'd do anything," Rose said quietly, causing everyone to look at her and Tia smiled.

"Would you sail to da ends of da Eart and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" she asked and Rose was the first to answer.

"Aye," she said strongly, her sad face replaced with one of determination as she stood up.

"Aye," Gibbs said powerfully as well, looking as determined as Rose, taking a step forth.

"Aye," Pintel said, standing up with his teary eyes though his voice was full of fortitude, his eyebrows slightly furrowed..

"Aye," Ragetti said, his Adam's apple bobbing a bit as he stood up.

"Aye," Cotton's parrot squawked and Tia turned to face Elizabeth expectedly.

"Yes," she said and Tia turned to face Will.

"Aye," he said quietly and the voodoo lady grinned widely.

"All right! But if you want to brave da weird," she said, facing everyone as she spoke. "And haunted shores at World's End, den, you will need a Captain, who knows dose waters," she said and turned around, still grinning widely. The sound of footsteps came from the candle-covered stairs and everyone took slow steps forth to the stairs. A man stopped at the bottom stair and faced everyone with a large smirk on his face.

He was a bit on the elder side, perhaps in his early to mid fifties, some wrinkles and lines showing his age. Standing out on his face were not the wrinkles, but his eyes, his piercing sea blue eyes. He had straggly brown hair that reached his shoulders and had a beard as brown as his hair. A green bandana hid underneath his big plum colored hat, which had a few bullet holes through it. He wore a grey coat over a buttoned brown vest, which was worn over a white shirt, the collar sticking out. A big black buckle hung across his body, from his shoulder to his hip, where his sword was sheathed. A yellow sash wrapped around his waist securely, the two ends hanging down. Over his yellow sash was a brown belt, where there was a gun pouch and the part of the gun where one would hold it was sticking out. Brown baggy pants hung over his black boots, finishing his outfit.

"Now tell me," he said as Jack the monkey flew onto his shoulder, wearing a white ruffled long sleeve shirt with a red vest over it. "What's become of me ship?" he asked and lifted his hand, taking a bite of his green apple, causing some juice to dribble down his chin.

He laughed.

* * *

_*Pretend that you're listening to the epic POTC theme song* _

_Hahaha, second movie complete! _


	10. Chapter 10

The clatter of chains and manacles sounded throughout Port Royal. There were no complaints, no shouts, no pleas as the dirty women and men took steps closer to their doom. An officer was shouting out why they had been put here, even though they had already known.

A young boy, no older than ten, made it to the platform, quietly glancing up from his feet to the high noose above. Men and women were on either side of him, their necks already in nooses.

He started to sing quietly, looking down at the silver coin in his hands. "The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The sea be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam," he sang, gradually getting louder as the executioner placed him on top of a barrel he had just gotten and he put the noose around the child's neck.

"Yo, ho, all hands hoist the colors high," the man beside him sang quietly.

"Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!" the rest of the pirates started to sing along. "Yo, ho, all together," the ones in the line started to stomp their feet, glaring at the soldiers. The soldiers glanced around at each other, unsure of what to do. "Hoist the colors high!"

"Lord Beckett!" Groves said as he ran up to him. "They've…started to sing, sir."

"Finally," was the only response Beckett gave him, not caring whether or not Groves understood what he meant by that.

"Never shall we die," the boy sang quietly as the others continued to sing and he eyed the silver coin in his chained hand.

The executioner pulled the lever.

* * *

A small boat paddled through the misty waters of Singapore, going underneath walkways in which some soldiers passed by. Elizabeth Swann sat on that boat, rowing and quietly singing as she glanced around her surroundings.

"The bell has been rung from its watery grave; hear it? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home. Yo ho, hoist the colors high," she sang quietly as she got off the boat and hooked it up. She looked to her right as she started to walk and continued to sing. "Yo, ho, thieves-"

"And beggars, never shall we die," a Chinese man hissed as he emerged from the shadows, accompanied by two others. "That's a dangerous song to sing, particularly for a woman. Particularly for a woman alone."

"What makes ye think that she's alone?" a voice came from their left and everyone turned to see Captain Hector Barbossa walking down the stairs.

"You protect her?" the Chinese man asked with raised eyebrows, only to have Elizabeth come up from behind, her knife at his neck.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" she hissed and Barbossa calmly finished his journey down the stairs.

"Yer master be expectin' us, and an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'," he said and Elizabeth released the Chinese man hesitantly, pushing him slightly. Soldiers passed by on the walkway above them, causing everyone to freeze and put their backs against the wall. Once the soldiers were gone, they quickly exited into a passage.

Shells, or at least that was what they looked like, emerged from the murky waters, revealing the small crew; Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and Rose. They dropped their bamboo straws they had used to breathe through and they all approached a sewer gating, standing up and leaning against it. Pintel was looking down at Rose's chest, for her tank was wet from the water, earning himself a loud slap. Up above, the sound of music was heard and Gibbs nodded as everyone started to saw through the gate.

Barbossa and Elizabeth followed the Chinese men to Sao Feng's liar through the crowded streets of Singapore. The Chinese man, known as Tai Huang, knocked on a large door and someone on the other side opened a slit in the door.

"Hoi," Tai said and the door swung open, allowing everyone inside. Once inside, they walked through a long hallway, full of closed doors. Elizabeth kept on glancing around her surroundings while Barbossa kept his head held high, looking straight ahead. Tai turned around once they made it to the end of the hallway, and they couldn't see what was beyond, for Tai blocked the entrance.

"Remove, please," he said and Barbossa removed his weapons, placing them on a table to his far left, where some soldiers were standing. Elizabeth merely placed the knife in which she had threatened Tai earlier with on the table. Glancing over at Barbossa, she shrugged and took a step forth to enter the room, only to have Tai raise his hand.

"You think that just because she is a woman, that we do not suspect her of treachery?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at Barbossa.

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa responded with a smile and Tai looked back at Elizabeth.

"Remove, please," he said and Elizabeth let out a wordless huff, throwing off her hat and tossing it aside. She then removed her coat to reveal a leather harness full of bombs and guns. Removing the harness itself, she tossed it roughly at a soldier by the table and he caught it with a grunt. She took a bomb out of her pocket, tossing it in her hand a few times before placing it on the table. Looking like she was finished, she paused for a moment, raising an index finger before reaching out and pulling something out from behind. Barbossa glanced over at her behind curiously, wondering how that had managed to fit as Elizabeth put the gun on the table. She was about to step inside until Tai raised his hand, smirking slyly.

"Remove, please," he said cheekily, looking down at her pants and she looked up at him, her mouth open.

They walked into the room, Elizabeth glancing around at the men in tubs of warm water, surrounded by rocks. They reached the end of the room to see a puff of steam rising and a man turned around as the steam vanished. He was a Chinese man with a long mustache and a long beard. Large scars were on the side of his bald side and he took in a deep breath. Barbossa bowed deeply and when Elizabeth didn't, he gestured her to do the same, which she did a moment later.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng greeted before glancing over at his servants behind him. "More steam," he said and one of the servants nodded, pulling on a rope which caused steam to rush up to his feet and up to the ceiling a moment later. "I hear that you have a proposal for me," he said as he looked back over at Barbossa, who was now straightened up along with Elizabeth.

"Aye, I be goin' on a venture of a sort, and I will be needin' a ship and a crew."

"This is an odd coincidence," Sao said, scratching his bald head thoughtfully with his long, sharp black nails.

"Is it because you happen to have an available ship and crew?" Elizabeth questioned and Sao shook his head as he walked off to one of his soldiers.

"No. You see, a thief broke in earlier today and tried to make off with these," he said, taking something that was rolled up from the soldier, showing it to Elizabeth and Barbossa. "The navigational charts. Wouldn't it be silly if your venture took you somewhere out of this world?"

Barbossa faked a smile. "It would strange credulity at that," he said and without another word, Sao gestured for the men at the other side. They were standing next to a tub of water and they pulled someone out of it, revealing a drenched William Turner. He gasped for air as Elizabeth and Barbossa looked to see him tied up to a pole, one that would be hooked up to a string and bucket to grab water from a well.

"This," Sao said as he walked toward Will, "is the thief. Do you recognize him?" he asked, glancing over at Barbossa and Elizabeth, both of whom shook their heads. "Then I guess we have no need for him," Sao said and he raised his dagger, leaning in closer to Will to make his kill.

"No!" Elizabeth gasped, unable to help it as she put her hands to her mouth and Sao paused for a moment, turning back around to face the two.

"So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng I assure you-" Barbossa started.

"THAT HE WOULD GET CAUGHT?" Sao shouted angrily, pointing at Will and Barbossa closed his mouth. "You intend to make a journey to Davy Jones' locker. What is it there that you seek?" he questioned and Barbossa tossed him a silver coin, which Sao caught. Blowing on it, he put it to his ear to hear an eerie high pitched noise. His face contorted as Barbossa spoke.

"The song has been sung. The Brethren Court must meet and as one of the nine pirate lords, ye must take the call."

"More steam," Sao said quietly and even though the servant had pulled on the rope, no steam came. "More steam!" he shouted, whirling around to face her as she pulled on the rope. This time, luckily, steam rose up and Sao turned back around to face Barbossa.

Underneath their very feet, the small crew was bustling around, handing weapons to each other. Ragetti snickered as he looked through the wooden floor board, of which Elizabeth was standing on without any pants.

"Look!" he said to Pintel, who came over and peeked through. However, Elizabeth was arguing with Sao, and a fat Chinese man was now standing where she was moments ago. Pintel made a disgusted face, looking away as Ragetti gave him two thumbs up.

"The most notorious pirates from around the world are gathering, and yet here you are, cowering in your bath water!" Elizabeth ended her rant, looking utterly revolted by Sao, who was now in front of her, for she had taken steps forth. Sao raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly as he stepped toward her and she took a small step back, realizing what she had done.

"Elizabeth Swann," Sao said as he circled around her. "There is more to you than meets the eye. And the eye does not go wanting," he said, leaning in closer to her and Will moved a bit, his eyebrows furrowing. "But I cannot help but notice," he said as he took a few steps back, back onto his platform. "You have failed to answer my question: What do you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" he asked Barbossa.

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered as Barbossa opened his mouth and the girls behind Sao giggled, quickly stopping once Sao looked back at them. "He's one of the pirate lords."

Sao rubbed his fingers against the back of his head as he walked down the platform, his eyebrows furrowed. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow to come back from the dead would be so I could bring him back MYSELF!" he snarled, kicking a pole.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. 'E failed ta pass it ta a successor before 'e died. We must go and get 'im back," Barbossa said, taking a few steps toward Sao. Sao looked at the shirtless man in front of him, who was shaking a bit and he raised an eyebrow as he saw the large tattoo on the man's back ooze away.

"So," Sao said sourly. "You admit you have deceived me," he said and Barbossa furrowed his eyebrows confusedly. "WEAPONS!" he shouted and every man in the room unsheathed their swords. Barbossa took a few steps back, next to Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions be strictly honorable," Barbossa said and without a warning, swords popped out from the floorboards. Barbossa and Elizabeth caught them, one in each hand. Barbossa looked at the swords in his hands before looking over at Sao, smiling as if he knew nothing of this. Angry, Sao grabbed the man in front of him, holding the sword to his neck.

"Drop your weapons! Or I kill the man!"

"Kill 'im, 'e's not our man," Barbossa said and Sao looked confused, as did everyone else.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us," Will started as Barbossa twirled around, glancing around. "Who's he with?"

Soldiers came bursting into the room, shots firing, and the Chinese man who Sao had a hold of was let go, shouting as he faced his comrades. The clashing of swords and pistols were shot as everyone started to fight. Elizabeth slashed her sword through uniformed men until she reached Will, who was fighting his way out of the pole. Quickly slashing her sword through the ropes, he was freed and she quickly handed him one of her swords. Mercer walked in and he aimed his pistol at Elizabeth, who widened her eyes. Will grabbed her, pulling her down and the bullet instead hit one of the servant girls, one of which had continued to pull on the rope for the steam that Sao had ordered for. Her sister, the other servant girl, let out a wordless growl, glaring at Mercer, who was now walking off.

A bomb exploded from underneath the floor boards and was followed by the crew that came out, roaring with their weapons raised. Marty ran out last and he was holding a huge pistol, one as big as him, and he shot but was flung back.

Running out of the building, Barbossa turned around, laughing as he shot pistols at a few soldiers, all of which fell to the ground. People of Singapore ran through the streets, screaming in fear.

"It's an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore," Sao hissed as he rammed Will against the wall in a small hut, his sword near his neck.

"It's a coincidence only," Will said as he got out of Sao's grip and he put his knife to Sao's neck. Neither were aware of Mercer crouched over, behind a couple of boxes, aiming his gun toward Sao. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you'll need what I offer," he said and Mercer paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You cross Barbossa; you're willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father," Will said, taking a small step back and Sao relaxed. "You're helping me to get it."

Barbossa stabbed the soldier in front of him, laughing as he plopped down. "Thank ye Jack!" he shouted to his pet monkey, who had set off the fireworks and the monkey laughed, the parrot beside him squawking. He started to walk off toward the docks and he noticed a soldier coming up from behind a redhead. Realizing who she was, he whipped out his pistol and shot him at the same time Rose stabbed him. He fell over as she pulled her sword out, revealing Barbossa from behind. She raised an eyebrow at him, turning back around and walking off.

"Did ye kill all of 'em?" he asked as he followed her, glancing down at the many dead bodies as he followed her in the small lane.

"Yeah," she grumbled, not bothering to glance over at him.

"Ah, by the way, 'ere ye go," Barbossa said, not seeing her confused expression as he tossed her a shirt, which landed on her head. Taking it, she let out an annoyed sigh, this time glancing back at Barbossa, looking a bit agitated.

"You've got to be joking me."

"I ain't jokin' lass, 'cause if I were, ye'd be laughing," he said with a grin and she rolled her eyes, turning around and continuing to walk. Barbossa caught up to her and walked beside her. "Ye ain't showin' that much flesh anymore," he huffed, glancing down at her tank and she glared at him.

"I'll wear whatever I want!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not with me around, lass."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I be yer Captain," he said in a matter of a fact tone and she snapped her head toward him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You sure as hell are NOT my Captain!" she hissed angrily and he raised an eyebrow. "Jack Sparrow is my Captain, not you!"

"Well Jack Sparrow ain't around is 'e, lass?" Barbossa snarled and she didn't respond, looking away. "Now wear that damn shirt, it wasn't free."

"I'm not going to wear it now!" she huffed. "Nor am I ever!"

He sighed. "Ye never wore anythin' so revealin' when ye were on the Black Pearl," he pointed out and she pursed her lips.

"Jackie bought me this," she grumbled, looking down at her rather revealing tank and she smiled. "That's why I wear it."

"Well _I_ bought ye that shirt," he said, pointing to the one he had tossed her, which she now held in her hands. "So ye wear it."

"I'm not wearing anything _you_ bought me, you damn betrayer!" she snapped and Barbossa furrowed his eyebrows, leaning in a bit closer to her.

"Do we 'ave ta discuss this again? Ye should be-"

"Will!" Rose squealed, ignoring Barbossa as she ran up to him, not seeming to care about the men standing behind him. She opened her arms to hug him but stopped mid-stride, looking at his soaked clothing. "I'll hug you when you're not wet," she said with a grin and he chuckled, smiling at her.

"Did ye get the charts?" Barbossa barked.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew," he said with a grin, gesturing at the men behind him.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked as she ran up to her fiancé, who glanced over at her.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," he said and Tai Huang walked up to Will, gesturing toward the left.

"This way, come, let us go quickly," he said and walked off, followed by everyone else.

* * *

Beckett stared at the silver coin in his hand. "A piece of eight, nine of them you say?" he asked Mercer, though his eyes were still focused on the coin in his hand.

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, nine pieces of eight."

"What's the significance of that?" Beckett asked, finally glancing up at Mercer as he placed the coin on his table.

"Does it matter?" he asked and Beckett didn't respond for a moment.

"Did he say where the Brethren Court will be meeting?"

"He was mum on that, sir."

"Well then, he knows how valuable the information is. Let's keep this between ourselves. We wouldn't want anyone running off to Singapore, would we?" he said, glancing over at Governor Swann at a table signing papers, behind Mercer. Mercer glanced over his shoulder to see him and looked back at Beckett, who noticed James Norrington standing near the doorway.

He was wearing a white powdered wig, this one with two curls, indicating he was of a higher rank. On top of his wig was a black hat with gold embeddings. He was clean with no trace of dirt or grime on him or on his new uniform. He wore a dark blue coat, reaching his knees, and it was buttoned back, revealing the yellow lining. He wore a yellow waistcoat underneath, a thin buckle draping across his waist. Underneath his waistcoat was a white undershirt with a high collar, reaching up to his neck. His breeches were the same shade as his blue coat and his white stockings finished the look.

"Ah, Admiral."

Norrington stepped into the room, looking at Beckett. "You summoned me, sir?" he asked and Beckett smiled.

"Yes, something for you there. Your new station needs an old friend," he said, gesturing toward the long black case on the desk. Norrington looked at it and took steps forth, opening the case. The sound of a sword getting removed from its sheath was heard and Governor Swann glanced up from his work to see Norrington holding a sword, looking at it breathtakingly. It was the same one he had used when he was Commodore.

"The Brethren know they face extinction," Beckett said to Mercer and Norrington furrowed his eyebrows, overhearing the conversation. "All that remains for them is to decide where they will make their final stand."

* * *

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Will asked Rose as she reached the deck floor, for she had been up on the masts above, as usual. She was wearing the long-sleeved shirt that Barbossa had gotten her in Singapore, though she wasn't wearing it voluntarily. She left it half unbuttoned, revealing the perfect amount of skin, showing her golden necklace.

"No and I don't plan to," she huffed and Will frowned, glancing around.

"I wonder where she went."

"She's probably down below deck," Rose said with a wave of her hand, as if she was shooing a fly away. "Why bother her when you have me?" she purred, leaning in toward him and he chuckled, looking down at her.

"I have to admit that I've gotten used to you."

"I take that as I good thing."

"I guess you can," he said with a shrug and a small smile. "I thought that you'd get along great with Barbossa," he said as he noticed said Captain, turning the wheel. Rose mumbled a few words underneath her breath, rolling her eyes and Will looked back at her, seeming confused. "I thought he taught you how to sword fight."

"He did, but that was a long time ago, darling."

"Why don't you two talk anymore? Surely you must've been close," he asked with a confused frown.

"We have talked," Rose corrected. "They were more of arguments though."

His frown only deepened. "What?" he asked and she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I guess I should explain a bit more. You see, Barbossa marooned me," she said and Will's eyebrows furrowed.

"Like he marooned Jack?"

"Well, yeah, he marooned me with Jackie."

"Wait, what, why?"

She sighed impatiently. "I stood up for Jackie when the mutiny took place."

"…just like my dad did," Will breathed and Rose nodded.

"Bill was a good man, a good friend too," she said and smiled. "Very brave too, just like you," she said and he looked a bit embarrassed. "Anyways, since I was against the mutiny, Barbossa just decided to maroon me along with Jackie."

Will's handsome face was bunched up as he thought. "Then why didn't he kill you like he did with my dad?"

"I don't know, maybe 'tis because we were close?" Rose said with a shrug and Will didn't respond, looking down at the floor. "C'mon, let's stop talking about this stuff," she said, playfully pushing him, trying to get him to smile. He didn't respond and Rose pursed her lips before she grinned widely. "You still owe me a hug!" she said and he looked up from the floor, looking at her questioningly. Before he could say or do anything, she embraced him with a laugh. He didn't do anything for a few moments until he gave her a few pats on the back, chuckling. She let go of him, grinning. "Thank you, love, that just made my day," she said and skipped off.

* * *

It was freezing, mind numbing. A Chinese man, who was rubbing his foot, trying to keep warm, ended up pulling off his frozen toe. Ragetti and Pintel were sitting down, covered in frostbite, like everybody else on the ship. Ragetti had his arm around Rose, who was snuggled close to him, shivering.

"Why is it s-so cold," Pintel chattered, glancing over at Ragetti. Icebergs surrounded the ship as the waded on.

"I'm sure there m-must be a reason fer our s-sufferin'."

"Why don't that voodoo lady bring Jack back from the dead, just like she did fer Barbossa?" Pintel grumbled and Tia Dalma swooshed in toward him, Rose grumbling a few words underneath her breath.

"Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but of punishment," she hissed in her unusual accent, her eyebrows slightly furrowed as she looked down at Pintel.

"I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said as Tia walked away with folded arms, trying to keep warm, and Rose laughed weakly. Will walked passed them moments later, walking up to Barbossa.

"Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets flash of green," Will read out loud and he folded the charts back up. "Care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" he questioned the frostbitten man, his scraggly beard now white with ice and snow.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" he called out, not glancing around his shoulder to look at Gibbs behind him.

Gibbs took steps toward him. "I've seen me fair share. It happens on rare occasions. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky," he said, gesturing and looking up at the sky. "Some go their whole lives without seein' it. Some claim they seen it when they ain't. Some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back ta this world, from the dead!" Pintel interrupted and Gibbs glared at him. "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Turner," Barbossa said, gaining attention. "It ain't gettin' ta the land of the dead that be the problem," he said with a smirk. "It's gettin' back."

* * *

"Bloody hell, there's nothing left," Beckett said as he lowered the spyglass. Fire was burning away at the surface of the water, where there were once several pirate ships.

"Jones is a loose cannon, sir," Mercer said from beside him.

"Fetch the chest."

"And the Governor?" Mercer questioned, causing Beckett to pause. "He's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" Beckett asked and Mercer raised an eyebrow as Beckett turned to face him. "Hmm, then perhaps his usefulness has run its course."

* * *

Barbossa quickly unsheathed his sword and turned around, a loud clang heard as the two swords collided. It was nightfall, the stars winking down at them, and they had passed the torturing cold region.

"I thought you'd be sleepin' by now, lass," Barbossa said with an amused smirk as he looked at Rose, who took a small step back, slashing her sword toward his stomach. He blocked it and took a step forth, aiming for her leg, but she brought her sword down and blocked it. Bringing their swords back up, they closed the distance in between them, the tension rising.

"I couldn't sleep," she said with a fake smile, which Barbossa returned.

"So ye came ta battle me?" he asked as he slashed at her and she took a step to the left.

"Good job, you finally realized what we're doing," she said sarcastically and he chuckled as he blocked an attack from her.

"I see ye is still mad at me," he said and she let out a wordless snarl, trying to slash him again, only to miss.

"Of course I am!" she spat, blocking an attack from him. "You know how much I hate betrayers."

"Well I think yer bein' ungrateful," Barbossa said spitefully. "I let ye live. I coulda strapped ye ta some cannonballs and let ye drown, but did I? No," he said as he slashed toward her and she jumped back.

"Tia should've never brought you back. You should've stayed in Hell and rot there."

He slashed toward her and she blocked it, slashing toward him. He quickly blocked it and took steps forth before bringing his sword away from hers. He aimed it for her head and she ducked.

"I actually wouldn't mind that, lass, Hell were a comfortable place. The fire made the place warm," he said, partially sarcastic, partially teasingly. She bit on her lower lip and after a few seconds, burst out laughing. Smiling, Barbossa lowered his sword and the second he did, Rose took a quick step forth and brought her sword to his neck, smirking.

"Rule number five," she said with a grin. "Never let your guard down," she said and let go of him, earning a hearty laugh from Barbossa.

"Ye still remember."

"Of course, how could I not?" she said as she sheathed her sword as did Barbossa. "Those were the good old days, when you didn't betray Jack and me," she hissed, her voice getting more venomous as she went on.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Ye really need ta learn 'ow ta let go of the past, lass," he grumbled and she stiffened slightly, glaring at him.

"Well 'tis not easy when you've been marooned by someone you trusted for years!" she snarled and he sighed quietly.

"Look, I let ye live. Ye should be grateful."

"Grateful? GRATEFUL?" she shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Aye, grateful," Barbossa said with a fake smile and she let out a wordless growl. "I don't see what the problem be. Ye seem ta be gettin' along with Ragetti well."

"He wasn't the one that started the mutiny. He wasn't the one that kicked Jackie's arse and my arse off the ship."

"I did what I had ta do. We pirates gotta eat off each other nowadays."

"I trusted you," she spat, "and you betrayed me."

"I be a pirate," he said with a chuckle and a shrug. "Ye can't expect too much from me."

"You were my friend, you were like a father to me," she said and his face softened. "After all those years, I thought of you as a good man. I knew you were a good man. But I guess, even after all those years, I was wrong."

"I've always been the same man, then and now. Ye," he said, pointing a finger at her with his black fingernail, "need ta learn 'ow ta let go of the past and move on ta the future. I know ye got extra hatred fer betrayers, but c'mon lass, ye know better."

She sighed and wearily ran her fingers through her hair. "I know, I know," she murmured. "That's what got me in some messes," she grumbled, thinking of Norrington. A silence followed as the moon up above shone onto the ship. "What was the curse like?" she asked suddenly and Barbossa looked down at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well, it was…cold. I couldn't feel anythin' the way I used ta. It was nice at first, bein' undead…but then we realized that it truly was a curse."

"And then Jackie killed you," she said blankly and he cracked a smirk.

"Aye, lass, that 'e did."

"Too bad I wasn't there to see it," she grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest but she sighed after a moment, at herself. "I know I know, let go of the past," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "'Tis not as easy as it sounds."

"It helps when ye try."

She paused for a moment, thoughtfully looking up at the stars. "Do you think we'll actually find Jackie?"

"Aye, unfortunately, we will."

She gave him a look but couldn't hide the giggle that escaped her lips. "Unfortunate for you, maybe, but I can't wait to see Jackie!"

"Don't ye get sick of 'im after all these years?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Well, he is dead at the moment, so…I miss him, even though I've spent nearly half my life with him. He's my Jackie, what can I say," she said with a small smile, shrugging, and Barbossa pursed his lips.

"'E shot me."

"I know! I'm so proud of him! I wish I was there to watch it," she said with a sad sigh and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"It weren't a pretty sight," he said and she didn't respond, yawning.

"I better go get some sleep," she said and as she turned around, Barbossa grabbed onto her wrist, causing her to glance back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I cared 'bout ye lass, I still do. Yer like family ta me."

"Are you saying that you're sorry for marooning Jackie and me?"

"Nope," he said and she furrowed her eyebrows. "I ain't sorry at all, ye know me well enough ta understand. Yer a pirate too, lass, and ye've betrayed people before," he reminded her and she didn't respond, thinking of the many times she had, including the time she was 'Madeline Bachs'. "So it ain't fair fer ye ta get all mad at me."

"You're right," she said with a defeated sigh after a few moments. "Fine, I'm willing to try this again. Are we friends again, Barbossa?" she asked, looking up at him and he grinned.

"Aye," he said and opened his arms for a hug, something he rarely did, and smiling, she welcomed the warm embrace.

"I missed you," she said against his shoulder and he ruffled her hair.

"I missed ye too, lass. I missed ye too."

* * *

Davy Jones sat in front of his organ, his tentacles playing away at the dirty keys loudly. As he played, he noticed the silver locket in the shape of a heart lying on the organ and he stopped playing, gently taking the pendent in his tentacles. He opened it up to hear quiet music crank out and Jones's eyes moistened. Noticing a tear run down his cheek, he picked it with his tentacle and stared at the salty drop of water. His eyebrows furrowed and his tentacles writhed in anger.

Soldiers rushed onto the Flying Dutchman, Norrington leading them. Jones's crew looked at them in confusion and Jones pushed his way past them all, making it to the front. He saw Murtogg and Mullroy holding on the chest and his eyes widened.

"Go, and take that infernal thing with you!" Jones spat angrily in his Scottish accent, "I will not have it on my ship!"

Beckett emerged from the back, smirking. "Too bad, it's staying on the ship. It seems like this is the only way that will ensure that the Company has control of this ship."

"The Dutchman sails as its Captain commands!"

"And its Captain is to sail it as commanded. I thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill that pet of yours," he said and Jones flinched. "This world no longer belongs to you, Jones. The immaterial has become…immaterial."

With that, Norrington walked off, followed by the soldiers, and they placed the chest in a room. Opening the chest, all the soldiers pointed their guns at it.

_Thump thump…thump thump._

* * *

The ship sailed through the calm waters, the stars twinkling down on it. Will walked up to Elizabeth by the railing and glanced over at her.

"How long will it be until we can talk again?"

She didn't look at him. "Everything will be fine when we rescue Jack," she said quietly.

"When we rescue Jack," Will repeated and without another word, Elizabeth turned around and walked off. Sighing, Will turned and he jumped a bit when he saw Tia in front of him.

"For what we want most, there is a cost that must be paid in da end," she said and Will furrowed his eyebrows. Noticing the same silver locket that Jones had hanging down from her neck, he widened his eyes and dashed off.

"Barbossa, up ahead!" he shouted, reaching the bow of the ship and he looked at the waterfall ahead.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa said and Will turned to face him with wide eyes.

"Lost?" Elizabeth said with wide eyes and he grinned.

"Ye 'ave ta be lost ta find a place unknown. Otherwise everyone would know where it be," Barbossa said and Will started to run across the ship, shouting orders. "Nay, belay that!" Barbossa shouted as everyone dashed to their stations, pausing once hearing their Captain. "Let 'er run straight and true!"

"Blimey," Ragetti breathed as he reached the railing, glancing over at the huge waterfall. He looked at Pintel beside him with wide eyes.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth shouted as she walked up to Barbossa, who was grabbing onto some rope and smirking.

"Don't be so unkind. Ye may not survive and these may be the last friendly words ye'll hear," he said, squishing her cheeks between his hand and she pulled away with furrowed eyebrows.

"Have you gone MAD?" Rose shouted at Barbossa as she reached the deck floor, dashing up to him and he grinned over at her.

"I thought ye'd be willin' ta do _anythin'_ ta get dear Jack back," he said mockingly and she glared at him before gesturing for Will and Elizabeth to follow her. Will did without hesitation and Elizabeth followed a moment later, hesitantly.

Tia was sitting down, murmuring a few words into her hand, throwing the random objects onto the box in front of her. The ship reached the edge of the huge waterfall, starting to tilt back and everyone grabbed onto something. It was completely vertical for a few moments and everyone let out yelps or shouts.

The ship fell down and into the darkness below.

* * *

_There's the beginning of the 3rd movie! This movie's my favorite out of all of them, just saying :) _

_Hope you enjoyed! _


	11. Chapter 11

A peanut sat on top of a white dish and a fork went through it. As Jack raised his hand that held the fork to eat the peanut, a gun shot was fired and he fell over, revealing another Jack Sparrow, the real one, from behind.

"My peanut," he said as he took the peanut from the dead Jack and popped it in his mouth. "All hands slackened braces!" he shouted as Jacks ran across the ship frantically. One stood there for a moment before starting to cluck like a chicken and a Jack behind him picked up an egg, shrugging. As the Jacks ran around, one of them was sitting next to a goat. He quietly started to get closer to the goat until he was right beside it and the goat looked at him with droopy eyes. "Mr. Sparrow," Jack said as he walked up to one of his imaginary selves by the railing.

"Aye, Captain?" Jack said, pausing in his work to look at Jack.

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" he questioned and the replica looked back at the tack line in his hands.

"It looks fine ta me, sir."

"It is neither proper nor suitable; it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is an abomination."

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave the man another chance?" another Jack said from behind, the rest of the crew filing behind him in a big mess.

"Shall I?" he said and the Jack that was holding the tack line smiled in relief only to be stabbed in the stomach. "That's the kind of thinkin' that got us into this mess," Jack said as he wiped the blood onto the railing before sheathing it. "We 'ave lost speed, and therefore precious time. Do you understand?"

"Aye, Captain," the Jacks said and Jack faced them.

"Do you now? All of it 'as ta be redone, all of it!" Grabbing a rope, he jumped up onto the platform and faced his 'crew'. "Gentleman, I wash my hands of this weirdness," he said and jumped off the ship, landing on his feet as he hit the white ground. He glanced around his surroundings, licking his index finger and raising it.

"No wind. Well of course there's no bloody wind," he said as he started to walk off, grumbling a few words underneath his breath. He paused for a moment as he noticed a smooth, flat rock sitting in front of him. Bending down, he picked it up and looked at it before tossing it. He started to walk off again, talking to himself, and he paused, glancing back around to see the same rock waiting right behind him.

"Shoo," he said, shooing his hands at the rock, which didn't move. He started to walk off and quickly turned back around to find that the rock hadn't moved. Raising an eyebrow, he bent down and picked it up. "A rock." Giving it whiff, he leaned in and licked it. Making a face, he threw the rock again and started to walk off once more. "Great, now I'm bein' followed by rocks. Ooh, a rope," he said as he stopped in front of the side of ship, pulling down on the rope hanging down. It quickly unraveled and fell to his feet, forming a clump of rope. Shrugging, he picked it up and started to walk away until the rope became a straight line. He started to tug on it and after a few moments of helplessly trying to move his ship, stopped, letting his upper body swing as his feet continued to stay on the ground.

He glanced down at his feet to see a crab, which looked a lot like the rock he had thrown, standing there. He turned back around and fell onto his back, his eyes closed. The crab walked off to a place where there were many other rocks and it made some clicking noises with its claws. The rocks all stood up, their claws and legs cracking out of their rock like bodies.

Jack sat up to see his precious Black Pearl sailing away, with no wind, with no water. He looked at it, dumbfound, standing up a few moments later, his face contorting into an expression which many people would've laughed at. He didn't notice that the crabs were steering his ship, acting like a wave of water. He started to dash after it after a few moments, his arms flailing around as he ran in his silly fashion.

A few coughs went across the shoreline as the crew started to walk up onto the shore of the beach. Everyone glanced around and Gibbs gasped.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place."

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth said, squinting as she looked around. "I don't see anyone," she said and Will walked up beside her.

"'E's 'ere. Davy Jones never once gave up what 'e took," Barbossa said as he looked at Elizabeth, his large feathered hat dripping with water.

"It doesn't matter now. We're trapped here by your doing, just like Jack," Will said with furrowed eyebrows at Barbossa, who looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Witty Jack," Tia said as she stoked a crab, glancing over at the crew behind her. Many crabs went inside the bottom of her dress and Rose made a face. "Is closer den you tink," she said and with a smirk, turned her head to look up at the sand dune. Everyone else looked up and their eyes widened as the Black Pearl came into view. Jack Sparrow was standing on top of a mast with his head held high as his ship went down the slope before hitting the water.

"Impossible," Tai Huang breathed.

"Boat," Ragetti said, pointing to the Pearl as it waded in the water.

"Slap me thrice and hand me ta me momma, it's Jack," Gibbs said as said Captain started walk toward the beach. Elizabeth smiled and she took a step forth. She stopped quickly, her eyes darting toward Will, and she stopped smiling, lowering her head.

"Jackie!" Rose squealed as she ran through the sand and jumped on him, causing the two to fall over onto the sand. Laughing, Rose stood up, helping Jack up as well. "I missed you!" she said, wrapping his arms around him and he patted her head.

"Ah, Rosey darlin', where've you been? The ship's been lonely without a female," he said and she glanced up at him, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion.

"Jack…you do realize where we are?" she asked and he cocked his head to the side. "You're in Davy Jones' Locker," she whispered, leaning in toward him and he paused for a moment, forcing a smile.

"I know that, and don't you think I don't," he said, waggling his finger in her face as she let go of him. "What the hell are you wearing?" Jack said, horrified, his eyes widening as he saw her shirt. She paused for a moment before glaring at Barbossa.

"He made me wear it," she grumbled and Jack turned to look at Barbossa.

"Ah, Hector! 'Tis been too long, 'asn't it?"

"Aye, Isle De Muerta, remember? Ye shot me," he said and Jack's smile shrunk.

"No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma!" he said as he noticed her and he walked over to her. "You lend an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium," he said and she forced a small smile.

"He thinks we're hallucinations," Will said and Jack turned to look at him, his face hardening as he walked up to him.

"Tell me, William; are you here because of a distressin' damsel? Or, rather, damsel in distress?"

"No."

"Then you can't be 'ere, now, can you? Q.E.D, you're not really 'ere," he said, raising his hands and he smiled.

"Jack," Elizabeth said and he turned to face her. "This is real. We're really here," she said and Jack looked at her, opening his mouth and raising a finger as he remembered what she had done. He quickly turned around and walked to the other end of the line, where Gibbs and Rose stood.

"The Locker you say?" he said, leaning in toward Rose.

"Yeah."

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth called out, walking a few steps forward and he turned to face her, faking a smile.

"'Ave you now? That's very kind of you, but seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see me ship," Barbossa said with a smirk. "Right there," he said, pointing to the Pearl, and Jack took a few steps forward, squinting.

"I don't see it. Hmm, it must be a small thing hiding behind the Pearl," he said, earning a giggle from Rose.

"Jack," Will said as he dashed up to him. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones and he's controlling the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth said as she ran up to him too.

"The song 'as already been sung. The Brederen Court is called," Tia said as she joined the forming clump of people.

"I leave you people alone for a moment and look what's 'appened," Jack said as he turned around to face everyone. "Everything's gone mad."

"The world needs ye back somethin' fierce, Jack," Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew," Will said and Jack raised an eyebrow as he walked toward Rose, placing his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling.

"Why would I sail with any of you? Four of you 'ave tried ta kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," he said, gesturing toward Elizabeth and Will looked at Elizabeth, surprised. Rose's eyes widened and she slipped out of Jack's grip, stomping toward Elizabeth.

"WHAT?" she shouted and Elizabeth looked away, not responding. "Why you little…I oughta…" she raised her fist and Will quickly stepped in front of Elizabeth, protecting her. Glaring at Will, she tried to move him and was unsuccessful. Annoyed, she raised her leg, hitting her target and Will fell over with a groan, holding the spot she had kicked. Many sympathetic groans came from the men and as Rose raised her fists for the catfight of her lifetime, Barbossa grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. She squealed and fought against him but was once again unsuccessful and she gave up, sighing. "Damn the both of you." Jack glanced at Rose and he shrugged, walking along the line of crewmen.

"As for you," he said to Tia and she looked up at Jack with a smirk.

"Now, don't tell me, you didn't enjoy it," she said as she played with his braided beard. "At da time," she purred and he smiled.

"Alright, you're in. Don't need you, you scare me," he said to Ragetti and his face fell. He made a face at Pintel as he continued to walk along the line. "Gibbs, you can come. Cotton…Cotton's pirate, a little iffy, but at least I'd 'ave someone ta talk wif," he said and paused for a moment as he was faced with many Chinese men. "Who are you?"

"I am Tai Huang. These are my men," he said, gesturing toward the men behind him.

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

Jack grinned. "I 'ave a ship," he said, gesturing toward her.

"That makes you the highest bidder," he said and Jack smiled, nodding.

"Good man," he said before turning around. "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!" he said and walked off toward his ship, his crew quickly following, including Rose, who had escaped from Barbossa's grip. Jack took his compass and opened it up to find it spinning wildly.

"Jack," Barbossa said, tapping the charts as Pintel, Ragetti, Will, and Elizabeth stood around him. His monkey squealed on his shoulder. "Which way ye goin', Jack?"

* * *

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa shouted as he walked across the ship and Jack glanced over at him as he too walked.

"Trim that sail!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pellet line!"

"Haul that pellet line!" Jack shouted as the two reached each other and Barbossa glared at him.

"What ARE ye doin'?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE ye doin'?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE ye doin'?"

"What are YOU doing?" Jack huffed before pausing for a moment. "Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The Captain _is_ givin' orders!" Barbossa snarled, leaning in toward Jack.

"My ship. Makes me Captain."

"They be my charts," Barbossa said, waggling the rolled up charts in Jack's face.

"Well that makes you…chart man!"

"Stow it, the both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Pintel shouted loudly and the two faced him. The expressions on his face quickly made him shrink. "Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue in doubt, I'd throw me name in fer consideration…sorry," he said as the two walked passed him and he took a step back.

"I'd vote for ya," Ragetti said and Pintel smiled.

"Yeah?"

Barbossa whipped out his spyglass and pulled it out to reveal that it was rather large. Jack smirked and pulled out his and it turned to be short, despite how much he tried to pull it out farther. Frowning in his self pity, he walked off.

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" Will asked quietly, glancing over at Elizabeth. The two were alone, down below deck.

"He's rescued now, it's done with. Will…I had no choice," she said quietly, glancing up at him.

"You chose not to tell me."

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear," she said as she took a few steps toward him.

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I thought…" he trailed off, looking away for a moment.

"You thought I loved him," Elizabeth murmured quietly and Will looked back at her as she tried to run off. Grabbing her, he put her back against a pole.

"How can I trust you when you make your choices alone?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers for some sort of understanding.

"You can't," she said before slipping out of his grasp and she ran up the stairs, to the main deck. Will sighed quietly and he leaned against the wooden pole.

* * *

Jack the monkey shrieked as he ran passed Jack, holding onto his hat, and Jack took his hat back, making a face at the monkey as it leaped onto the floor.

"I see ye 'aven't been takin' very good care of me ship," Barbossa said from across the Captain's cabin, gesturing toward the broken windows. Jack glanced back at the windows before looking back at Barbossa.

"What, this? This is just ventilation. I'm trying to get rid of the stench of the previous occupant," Jack said as Barbossa started to walk around the room and he paused for a moment, faking a smile. Gibbs walked into the room, glancing over at the two.

"Headin', Captain?" he asked, looking at Jack, who had been sitting in front of his desk and he stood up.

"Two degrees starboard."

"I'm Captain of the starboard side," Barbossa said, looking at Jack. "Two degrees starboard," he said, glancing back at Gibbs before back at Jack. "The Captain will now take the helm," he said and Jack ran passed his desk. Barbossa started to run as well and the two ran outside of the Captain's cabin, Gibbs trailing behind. They quickly got on the two staircases, Jack on one and Barbossa on the other, running up to the wheel. Cotton took a few steps back as Jack and Barbossa stood on either side of the wheel. Barbossa grabbed onto a handle and turned it to the right. He let go of the handle only to have Jack grab a handle and turn the wheel to the left. Barbossa looked over at Jack, rolling his eyes, and he turned the wheel to the right again, this time holding onto the handle. Jack grabbed a handle again and the wheel didn't move as they struggled to turn it opposite ways.

Jack used his other hand and grabbed onto another handle, this time moving the wheel a little more to the left. Barbossa fully turned toward the wheel and grabbed a handle with his other hand and he raised his leg up onto the wooden panel that held the wheel up. Wrapping his entire arm around a few handles, Jack pulled on the wheel and it nailed Barbossa right in his sensitive area. Letting out a yelp, Barbossa let go and Jack glanced over at him, unable to help the grin.

* * *

Ragetti and Pintel were up by the bow of the ship, Ragetti sitting on the railing as he absentmindedly looked out at the sea. He yelped, jumping off the railing and Pintel frowned, glancing down at the waters to see bodies floating right below the surface.

"Eerie, that's downright macabre," Ragetti said as he glanced down at the bodies.

"Wonder what would 'appen if ye dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" Pintel said and they grinned at each other.

Returning moments later, they each had a cannonball in their hands. Tia turned to face them with furrowed eyebrows and their grins quickly slipped off their faces as they dropped their cannonballs.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel murmured quietly to Ragetti, though his eyes continued to stay on Tia, who glanced back at the sea as the two walked up to her.

"Dey should be in da care of Davy Jones. Dat was da duty 'im was charged with, by da goddess, Calypso. To ferry dem who dies at sea to da oter side. And every ten years 'e could come ashore to 'er, who love 'im, truly. But the man 'as become a monster."

"You mean 'e weren't always…tentacly?" Ragetti asked, wiggling his fingers underneath his chin and Tia smiled, shaking her head.

"No, 'im was a man…once," she said, touching her silver locket that hung from her necklace.

"Now there are boats comin'," Ragetti said as he noticed some boats floating toward them. The rest of the crew went to the railing, glancing out at the bodies in the boats and Will stopped Gibbs as he loaded up a gun.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will said, glancing at Tia, who had walked up beside him.

"We are nothing but ghosts to dem."

"It's best just ta let 'em be," Barbossa said quietly as Rose walked over to the other side of the railing. Elizabeth started to shout out at her father as Rose looked over the railing, her eyes widening to the point where they could've popped out. A young twenty year old man with short blond hair sat in a boat, wearing a Navy uniform. There was a bullet hole in his chest, dried up red blood trailing down from it.

"Jeff?" Rose whispered, her voice cracking slightly and he looked up, somehow able to hear her. His striking blue eyes locked onto her green-blue ones.

"Hey Rose!" he said with a grin, as if he saw her everyday, and she laughed at that. "What'd I say?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "You act as if we just saw each other yesterday."

He shrugged, grinning. "I'm just trying to keep the conversation light, don't want to get into all that emotional stuff," he said and when she didn't respond, he fidgeted. "I see you've grown your hair out," he commented and she automatically put a hand to her hair. "It looks good, though, looks more fiery and feisty. You know I like feisty," he said, leaning forward and baring his teeth, earning a giggle from her.

"Jeffrey, this is serious," she said after a moment, composing herself and making a straight face. He mocked her, straightening up and putting a straight face on as well. Cracking a smile but containing her giggle, she continued. "Jeff, seriously, I…have something I need to tell you."

"Well go on," he said, softening at the tone of her voice.

"I'm in love," she said, pausing for a moment, looking a bit surprised at herself.

"Oh, good for you, what's your last name now?" he asked casually and she did a double take.

"What?"

"What, aren't you married now?" he questioned with a confused frown. "I would think that after all these years, you would've gotten married."

"No, I just fell in love recently."

"Oh, well, that's good."

Her eyes widened. "Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be?" he asked with a confused smile.

"We were married!" she said in disbelief, expecting him to be much angrier. "We promised to be each other's forever, in sickness and in health!"

"Till death do us part," he pointed out and she paused for a moment thoughtfully. "I'm dead, Rose, and according to the marriage vows…we're not really married anymore."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" she murmured quietly. "I feel guilty with the fact that I'm in love with someone because I promised myself-"

"I've been dead for fifteen, maybe sixteen years. Our marriage is completely over," he paused for a moment. "Are you a pirate now?" he asked as he noticed her clothing, somewhat trying to keep the conversation lighter.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "Small world, isn't it?"

He laughed. "You said it! Here we are: former husband and wife, dead and alive, Navy and pirate."

She smiled and neither of them spoke for a few moments. "So are you really okay with the fact that I've fallen in love?" she questioned as he continued to wade on in his boat, but he appeared to be going much slower than the other boats. Perhaps there was a reason for that.

He was quiet for a few moments before smiling warmly at her. "Yes, I'm happy for you."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You always wanted me to be happy."  
"Of course, I loved you, my sweet Rosaline," he said and she nearly melted and he paused for a moment, grinning. "What, aren't you going to yell at me for calling you that?" he asked and she smiled, shaking her head.

"The way you said it was too sweet."

"Well of course, I am Jeff Earles, after all," he said with a wink. "I know I'm quite charming."

"In your dreams," she said with a roll of her eyes and a giggle.

"I'm dead; I don't have dreams," he pointed out with a grin.

"Jeff, we need to get back to our serious talk."

"Ah, right, sorry, you know I was never much of a serious person."

"That's what I loved about you," she said with a small smile and he returned the same smile.

"Anyways, we loved each other, and that doesn't mean that I should be holding you back."

She frowned slightly, tilting her head to the left. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you're in love, but you feel guilty because we were married. I'm the past, Rose, and you're in the present. You need to let go," he said gently and she was quiet for a few moments. "I know you can do this, dame, you're a strong girl."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening her eyes once again. She took a few steps to the right to keep up with him. "I'm ready, Jeff, I'm ready to let go."

"It's about time!" he said with a grin and she rolled her eyes playfully, smiling. "Get your wedding ring," he said as he took his off his ring finger and she stuck her hand into her pocket, pulling it out. He noticed the golden necklace he had given her hanging on her neck and he gestured toward it. "That too," he said and she looked down at it, her eyes widening as she looked back at him. "C'mon, it's the only way to completely let go. Anyways, I'll always be a part of your heart, pushing you forward."

She hesitantly took her necklace off and she held it in her hand along with her ring. "You will always be a part of me," she agreed and he grinned, running his fingers through his hair as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Of course, I mean, just look at me," he said and she giggled. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded solemnly. "On the count of three, we toss it into the ocean, together. One…two…three," he said and they gently tossed the rings and necklace into the ocean. Jeff looked back up at Rose to find a few silent tears drip down her cheek. She was smiling, however.

"Thank you, Jeff, for everything," she said as the boat began to drift much farther from the Pearl. He grinned widely.

"Your welcome. Now you go and get that unlucky bastard that has to be stuck with you, alright?" he asked and she glared at him. "You know I'm kidding," he said, though he too knew her glare was playful. "Any guy is lucky to have you. Take care of yourself, Rose."

"Goodbye," she whispered, though she should've shouted at the distance they were at now, and Jeff seemed to whisper something to her as well. Reading his lips, she smiled, knowing what he had said.

'Goodbye.'

* * *

"Up is down," Jack read from the charts and he frowned deeply, his eyebrows crinkling. "Well that's maddeningly unhelpful."

A miniature Jack emerged from his beard. "Stab the heart."

"Don't stab the heart," another imaginary Jack said from his shoulder and Jack glanced at his two miniature selves.

"What?"

"The Dutchman must have a Captain," the second Jack said.

"Sail the seas forever," the first Jack said and the real Jack grinned.

"I love the sea."

"What about port?"

"I prefer rum. Rum's good," the real Jack said with a wider grin.

"Making port."

"Where we can get rum and salty wenches once every ten years," the second Jack said.

"What'd 'e say?" the first Jack said and the real one looked down at him.

"Once every ten years."

"Ten years is a long time, mate."

"Eternity is longer," imaginary Jack number two pointed out. "And 'ow will you be spending it? Dead?" he asked and the real Jack looked at him. "Or not?"

"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, I like that," the real Jack said with a smile and the second Jack looked out at the sea.

"Come sunset it won't matter."

"Not sunset…sundown," Jack said as he leaned down toward the charts, causing his two imaginary selves to lose balance. "And rise…up," he said as he turned the drawing of the boat upside down, his eyes widening. He quickly stood up and glanced around before dashing over to the railing. "What's that?" he called out, pointing to the ocean. "What do you think it is?" he said, talking to himself and he let out a yelp, dashing to the other side. "There it is again!"  
Gibbs frowned and dashed over beside Jack, glancing out at the sea, and Jack turned back around, dashing to the other side again. Gibbs chased after him, followed by Rose and Tia.

"I don't see anything," Rose said as she glanced out at the waters and Jack turned back around, gasping as he dashed to the other side. "What the-Jackie!" she said, chasing after him and a few others joined. Elizabeth stood up quietly and she started to run up to the group as they dashed up to the other side.

"What is it?" she asked, glancing over the railing. Rose looked at her and Elizabeth looked at the redhead and the two shared a silent conversation. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she murmured and Rose grinned.

Jack made a weird sound with his mouth before dashing off to the other side of the ship, his comrades following. Ragetti's wooden eye rolled around on a table and as he reached out to grab it, Barbossa's hand came slamming down. Grabbing the eye, he popped it in his mouth and Ragetti made a face as he took it back out. He stuck it back in the eye socket, hitting the side of Ragetti's head for good measure as Ragetti blinked.

"'E's rockin' the ship!" Pintel said as he watched everyone run to the railings, back and forth, the ship slowly rocking and rising.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs shouted with a grin as he ran to the other side of the ship and Barbossa looked down at the charts.

"Aye, 'e's onto it," he said, looking back up.

"'E's rockin' the ship!" Pintel said again as Ragetti ran up behind him, holding some rope over his shoulder.

"Let's tie each other ta a mast so when the ship flips over, we'll be the right side up!" he said and dashed off, Pintel grinning as he dashed off after him.

Barbossa ran down below deck. "Loose the cannons, ye stinkin' bilge rats!" he shouted and men jumped out of their hammocks, quickly dashing over to the cannons. "Un stow the cargo," he shouted as he grabbed an ax. "Let it shift!" he said as he sliced the ax through some ropes that held barrels down and they started to roll around. He dashed back up to the main deck as the ship started to tilt even more and he started to run with them. Moments later, the ship started to flip over and everyone grabbed onto the railing, their feet leaving the floorboards.

"Now up," Jack said as the ship almost fully turned over. "Is down," he said and the ship went crashing down into the waters. Will lost grip of the railing and he went flailing around in the waters, Elizabeth helplessly reaching out her hand toward him. Ragetti and Pintel looked over at each other, grinning and nodding in accomplishment as Will managed to get a hold of a rope. It was quiet as everyone glanced around at each other underwater, some air bubbles coming out of their mouths or noses.

The sun set and a green flash followed. Jack tilted his head to the side as the water rushed up and the ship flipped back out of the water. People coughed as they started to stand up, the water washing out from the sides of the ship.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs gasped as he looked out at the rising sun.

"It's the sunrise," Elizabeth said as she glanced out at the sky and Barbossa smiled for a moment before turning around, whipping out his gun, pointing it at Jack. Will and Elizabeth quickly took out their guns, pointing them at Barbossa. Jack whipped out his gun and pointed it at Will, who in turn took out his other and pointed it at Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes and he took his other gun and pointed it at Elizabeth, who already had her gun pointed at Jack. Gibbs stood behind the square, pointing his guns at Barbossa and Will. Jack the monkey took out a small gun, pointing it at Cotton's parrot resting on Cotton's shoulder. Rose's mouth dropped before she hastily whipped out her gun, pointing it at Will, who narrowed his eyes at her whilst Elizabeth gaped in disbelief. Jack smirked at Rose, who smirked in return, winking.

"Parlay?" the parrot squawked.

"We need our pistols," Pintel said as he shook the water off him. "Get untied, now, 'urry!" he said as he and Ragetti struggled against the rope. Barbossa started to laugh and soon enough the five others joined in, lowering their weapons.

"Alright then!" Barbossa said as he lifted up his gun and the others quickly followed. "The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove, and ye and I are goin', Jack, there be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point. If pirates are gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way," he said, gesturing with his head. Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, moving her left arm, which pointed at Barbossa, to Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

Jack moved his arm to point both of his guns at Elizabeth. "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will said and Jack narrowed his eyes, moving his arm back to have his pistol point at Will again.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, till there be none left, but ye," Barbossa said.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate," he said, smirking.

"Aye," Barbossa said, taking a step forth and Gibbs took a step forth, to which Barbossa responded by pointing his gun at him. "And ye'll be fightin' Jones alone. And 'ow does that figure into yer plan?"

"I'm still working on it," Jack said with a smile. "But I will not be going back ta the locker, you can count on that mate," he said and pulled the trigger, only to have water droplets shoot out and Barbossa's eyes widened. Everyone pulled the triggers of their guns, failing to kill each other.

"Wet powder," Gibbs said with a sigh, looking at the pistol in his hand.

"Wait!" Pintel shouted as the six started to separate. "We could still use 'em as clubs!" he said and Ragetti looked down at his pistol before hitting Pintel on the head with it. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Ragetti said as he looked down at his pistol. "Effective, though."

* * *

"There's a freshwater spring on this island," Will said as he looked down at the chart. "We can re-supply there and get back to shooting each other," he said with a smile, looking at Jack and Barbossa, both of whom were on either side of him.

"You lead the shore party, and I'll stay 'ere with my ship," Jack said and Barbossa narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" Will said as an alternative, smiling at the two and his smile slipped off his face from their expressions. "Temporarily."

"No worries, I'll watch after the kid," Rose reassured Jack and Barbossa, ruffling Will's brown hair.

Barbossa was looking through his spyglass when Jack came along, raising a huge spyglass which he could barely hold. Barbossa looked at him and rolled his eyes.

They reached the shore and immediately noticed the grey, dead Kraken on the beach. Wordlessly, Jack started to walk up to it and Barbossa looked at his expression before walking off after him. Once reaching the Kraken, Pintel and Ragetti laughed as Pintel poked the Kraken with a stick, making sure it was dead. They started to walk on top of it, laughing and talking.

"Still thinkin' 'bout runnin', Jack?" Barbossa asked from behind as Jack stared at the Kraken. "Think ye can outrun the world? The problem wif bein' the last of anythin' is there be none left at all."

"Sometimes, things come back, mate," Jack said, glancing back at Barbossa. "You and I are living proof."

"Aye, but that be a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of comin' back, but passin' on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack said quietly, turning back to face the Kraken.

"It's our only chance, lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and out itself."

"The world used to be a bigger place."

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! I'm pretty sure Norrie is coming up in the next chapter. :)  
_

_By the way, the one scene with Barbossa and Jack arguing over the wheel is actually a deleted scene. I thought it was pretty hilarious...you guys should look it up and watch it!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Jack climbed onto his ship and noticing Sao Feng, quickly hid behind Barbossa.

"Sao Feng, ye showin' up 'ere is truly a remarkable thing," Barbossa said at Sao as he narrowed his eyes at Jack, knowing he was hiding.

"Jack Sparrow," he said and Jack forced a smile, straightening up and walking toward Sao. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said with a frown and was punched in the nose. Yelping, he put a hand on his nose and cracked it back into place. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

"Release her!" Will said as he emerged, pointing at Elizabeth. "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa questioned, raising an eyebrow at Will.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao said, turning to his men, his voice mocking. "Release her."

"Captain Turner…" Jack mumbled as he let go of his nose and Gibbs looked at him.

"Aye, the bloody whelp 'eld a mutiny against us."

"He bloody did!" Rose snapped from beside him. "But still so handsome," she said with a sad shake of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth said, ignoring Gibbs and Rose as she dashed up to Will.

"It wasn't your burden to bear," he said stiffly as he looked at her and she didn't respond.

"He needs the Pearl," Jack said, pointing at Will. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty," he said to Elizabeth. "And you and your Brethren Court," he said, looking at Barbossa beside him. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" he asked and Rose grinned.

"I did!" she said, raising her iron clasped hands. Marty raised his hand, followed by Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey.

"I'm standing over there with them," he said, gesturing toward them and as he started to walk toward them, Sao put a hand on his shoulder, steering him away.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend that wants to meet you first."

"I'm not sure if I can take any more visits from old friends," Jack grimaced and Sao smirked, bringing him over to the railing.

"Here's your chance to find out!"

Jack and Rose were shoved into Beckett's office and Jack glanced over at Beckett by the window. He and Rose started to open some cases as Beckett spoke.

"Curious, your friends seem quite desperate. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. You and I are no strangers to betrayal are we, Jack?" he asked and Jack glanced down at the red 'p' marked into his wrist. Rose paused for a moment, glancing down at the mark and she gently placed her hand over Jack's. "It's not here, Jack," Beckett said as he finally turned around to face him and his eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Rose.

She smiled at him, turning around to face him as did Jack. "Ah, Cutler," she said sweetly as she took a few steps forth. "'Tis been too long."

"Not long enough," Jack mumbled quietly and Beckett glanced at him before looking back at Rose.

"It has," he said with a polite smile and a nod. He walked up to her and gently took her hand, placing a kiss on it. Jack made a face and Beckett lowered her hand back to her side. "What brings you here? I don't recall calling you over."

"You didn't," she said with a sly smirk. "I just came on over to say hi, since 'tis been so many years," she said and paused for a moment. "Well, actually, I wanted to see if you got any taller, which you obviously haven't."

Jack snickered and Beckett didn't respond, walking over to the table at which Jack was standing by. Grabbing a bottle of liquor, he poured them into three little cups. Grabbing two, he turned around and extended an arm out to Rose as she walked up to him. Jack quickly grabbed it and as Beckett extended his other arm to Rose, Jack grabbed that one as well. He drank them both, ignoring the glare from Rose and the annoyed look from Beckett, who refilled two more cups.

Rose took the cup and drank it quickly, placing it on the table. She turned to face Beckett, her eyes narrowed. "That's enough chit chat. Where's the heart of Davy Jones?"

"It's safely aboard the Dutchman," Beckett replied calmly. "Tell me, Mrs. Earles-"

"You can finally just call me Miss. Earles. Or Rose, whichever suits you," she interrupted and he raised an eyebrow.

"Miss. Earles it is then. Why are you with him?" he asked, gesturing toward Jack, who faked a smile.

"I've been traveling with Jack ever since we escaped," she replied in a matter of a fact tone.

"That reminds me," Beckett said as he placed his cup on the table and he grabbed a hold of her wrist and managed to hold it despite her struggles. The fabric of her sleeve fell down to her elbow, revealing the skin of her forearm. "You should be branded too, after what you've done."

"Try me, Beckett," she snarled, leaning in toward him, and he smirked.

"You've changed quite a lot, Miss. Earles."

"No, not really," she said and he looked at her curiously. "You just knew the depressed Rose. This," she said, gesturing at herself with her other hand, "is the real Rose."

"I see. Well, then, if you're so proud of being a pirate, you wouldn't mind getting branded, would you?" he said and she didn't respond, her eyes narrowing. Jack stepped next to Rose, raising his arms.

"I don't think so, mate," Jack said and Beckett looked at him, allowing Rose to snatch her hand away. "Go on Rosey," he said quietly and with one last glare at Beckett, she turned around and walked out of the room. The soldiers that guarded the room quickly stopped her and glanced back at Beckett, who gestured for them to let her go.

"So tell me, Jack," Beckett said as he faced him. "How would Davy Jones feel if he were to learn of your survival?"

Jack stiffened and grimaced. "I don't think 'e'd be very 'appy."

"How about I offer you an alternate arrangement? Instead of meeting up with Jones, you tell me some information."

"About the Brethren Court, no doubt?" Jack said as he poured himself another cup of liquor and drank it down. "In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course, it's just good business."

"If I were in a divulgatory mood, then what might I divulge?"

"Everything," Beckett said quietly and Jack glanced down at him. "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What are the nine pieces of eight?" he asked, leaning in toward him.

Back aboard the Pearl, Sao placed his dirty fingers on Mercer's shoulder and stopped him. "Beckett told me, the Pearl was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer said and glanced down at Sao's hand. Sao let go of his shoulder and Mercer walked off as Sao curled his hand up into a fist, his eyebrows furrowing.

"'Tis a shame they ain't bound ta the Code of the Brethren," Barbossa said as he took a step forth in his shackles and Sao turned to face him. "Honor's a hard thing ta come by nowadays."

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losin' side, ye say?" Barbossa said, raising an eyebrow.

"They have the Dutchman and now the Pearl!" Sao snarled. "And what do the Brethren have?"

"We 'ave…Calypso," Barbossa said mysteriously, leaning in toward Sao. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes flickered toward Elizabeth, who gave him a 'what are you looking at' look.

"Hmph. Calypso," Sao said with a chuckle and Barbossa looked at Elizabeth over his shoulder. "An old legend."

"No," Barbossa said as he turned back to face Sao. "The goddess 'erself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought together to bear our enemies," he said as Sao looked back at Elizabeth and Tia looked at her as well before back at Sao. "I intend ta release 'er and fer that I need the Brethren Court," he said, leaning down toward Sao and grabbing his necklace. "All the Court."

"You can keep Barbossa," Jack said as he fanned himself, facing Beckett as he sat behind his desk. "The belligerent homunculus and 'is wooden eyed friend. And Turner," Jack said as he walked toward Beckett. "Especially Turner. The rest of 'em come aboard the Pearl with me and I will lead you ta Shipwreck Cove and you will _not_ 'and me ta Jones."

"And what becomes of Miss. Swann?"

Jack stopped fanning himself, giving Beckett a look. "What interest is she ta you?" he asked and Beckett smirked.

"Jack, I've just recalled!" he said as he stood up, walking across the room. "I have this wonderful compass that points to what I want most," he said and Jack grimaced, turning around. Beckett tossed the compass to Jack, who caught it and in turn tossed the fan to Beckett. "So what for what do I need you?"

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is?"

"Me," Jack said with a grin and he paused for a moment, his grin slipping off his face. "Dead."

"Although if I kill you, I could use the compass to find…Shipwreck Cove, was it?" Beckett said, pulling out his small pistol and pointing it at Jack. "Cut out the middleman, as it were."

"With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove; find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockades for years. Then you'll wish 'oh, if only there were someone that I 'ad not killed inside ta ensure the pirates then come outside," he said, quickly thinking on the spot, something he did often.

"And you can accomplish all this?"

Jack smirked, stretching his arms out and leaning back. "You may kill me but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack said and Beckett didn't say anything, his mouth slightly open as he shook his head. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said and a cannonball erupted through the windows, causing Beckett to lose balance and fall. Jack hastily shook his hand. "Done!" he said before running off, opening the doors only to close them, hitting the two soldiers and they collapsed. Jack jumped over them and got out of the cabin, casually making his way up the stairs.

Beckett walked out of his cabin and walked up the stairs to find that Jack had a rope tied around a cannonball and it was hooked up with a mast. Beckett gave it a strange look before noticing a miniature figure of himself on the cannon opening, where the cannonball would shoot out of.

"You're mad!"

"Thank goodness for that or this would've never worked," Jack said before firing the cannon and Beckett ducked as the cannonball went through the railing and mast. He flew up in the air and Barbossa, along with a few others on the Pearl, watched Jack sail through the air. They quickly turned around and ran up the stairs that led to the helm, glancing over the railing to see nothing. Barbossa turned and did a double take to see Jack standing between two statues casually.

"And that was without a single drop of rum," Jack said with a grin and Barbossa let out a wordless growl, sheathing his sword and he walked away. Jumping off, Jack walked up to Will, and Pintel and Ragetti each grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig."

"Which ship do we follow?" Groves asked Beckett as he walked up to him.

"Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng," he said as he watched the Pearl sail away. "We follow the Pearl. How soon do we have the ship ready to pursue?"

A mast fell over, followed by many shouts. "Do you think he plans it all out or makes it up as he goes along?" Groves asked with an amused smile and Beckett gave him a look. "Sir," Groves said quietly with a nod before turning around.

* * *

Norrington looked out at the sea with his hands clasped behind his back and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the sea air. As he looked out at the sea with a small smile on his face, hands went over his eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows. He quickly put his hands on top of the stranger's and he tried to remove them but was unable to. He paused for a moment, gently brushing his fingers against the other person's and he frowned deeply. He could've sworn he knew those hands.

"Guess who?" a female voice said in a singsong voice from behind and his mouth dropped, recognizing the voice. She removed her hands from his eyes and he quickly turned around, his eyes widening and his eyebrows rising as he leaned back, blinking a number or times. She wore a regular East India Trading Company uniform with her fiery red hair hidden underneath her black hat, a part of her red bandana showing on her forehead. Despite the fact that she was dressed as a man, he knew who it was.

"Rose?"

She grinned widely. "Hey Norrie."

"What are you doing here? What-how did you get here?" he asked, recovering from his shock, though he still had no idea what was going on.

"I came here to visit you, silly!" she said, playfully shoving him a bit and he stumbled, too confused to keep his balance. "And Groves helped me aboard. We talked a bit and I decided that he Gillette and I are going out to drink sometime. You should come too," she said with a grin and he raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you crazy?" he hissed quietly, glancing around his surroundings and she pursed her lips.

"What do you mean? Surely a few drinks won't kill them."

He rolled his eyes. "Not about the drinks! You could get caught! It's dangerous to come aboard this ship!" he huffed and she snorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't get caught. Nobody's even realized that I'm a woman!"

"Well they must be blind!" Norrington said, throwing his hands up in the air, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No," he said, raising an eyebrow as well. "I just meant that you're beautiful," he said and paused for a moment, blushing deeply as he realized what had slipped out of his mouth. She smiled and looked away as Norrington scratched the back of his head. "But really Rose, this is dangerous."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're just a worrywart! I thought you'd be more excited to see me," she huffed and he looked at her, not responding for a few moments.

"It's nice to see you," he said quietly and her face brightened up. He couldn't help but smile at that. "I thought you would've never wanted to see me after what happened," he murmured a bit guiltily. "I'm surprised you haven't slapped me yet, or that you haven't yelled at me. I thought you'd be angry with me."

"I was," she admitted and he looked at her curiously. "I was more hurt than angry, though. But I now know that…I hurt you too, Norrie," she said quietly and he didn't respond. "I realize what I've done. I held your hand, I kissed you, and yet I never explained why I did all of that."

"…I probably just took everything the wrong way," he grumbled and her eyebrows crinkled sadly. "I mean you seem to be fine with holding people's hands."

"But I don't go around kissing people on the lips," she said with a small smile and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then what…why did you do that?"

"I'll explain right now, but from the very beginning."

"All right," he said with a small smile and she took a deep breath.

"All right then. Well…first of all, I was married once," she said and waited for his reaction. His eyebrows rose and he leaned back, looking at her in disbelief. "That was fifteen years ago," she said, looking away and out at the sea. "And then he died."

"I'm sorry…" was the only thing Norrington could manage to murmur, looking at Rose sympathetically and she smiled slightly.

"I was forced to marry at the age of sixteen. My parents let me choose, luckily," she said, smiling and rolling her eyes. "He had to be rich, though, so one day they decided to gather up some of the higher ranked Navy soldiers and they were all put in a line, as if they were little toys I got to pick. They all looked so…serious. They were all fine gentleman, sure. But one of them caught my eye," she said with a smile, looking a bit distant. "He was a silly one. He took my hand, got down on one knee, and placed a kiss on my hand, saying a few silly things. I decided to meet up with him later and we quickly became close. He was never a serious one, you see. Always made jokes, always made me smile and laugh. He was a sweetheart, and I loved him dearly. He always wanted me to be happy, no matter what. His father, Timothy Earles," she continued and Norrington raised his eyebrows as he recognized the name. "Was a famous Navy man, Admiral of the Fleet, known around the Navy world. That's the only reason why Jeff stayed in the Navy. He was forced to, and let me tell you, he wasn't a good Navy man. He never took his job seriously and the only thing that kept him going was the sea. He loved the sea.

"I would sail with him often and we would just watch the sun set everyday. I would never get tired of watching it," she smiled dreamily, off on another planet in her memories. "We got married and my parents approved, as did his. Two years later," she sucked in a breath. "We were out sailing and a pirate ship attacked us. It was mayhem. It was the worst day of my life," she whispered, unaware of the sad yet intent eyes of Norrington on her. "The pirate crew quickly came aboard and there was one hell of a bloody fight. Jeff protected me and that was probably the first time I'd ever seen him so serious. It was scary. Then it happened. A pirate shot at me and Jeff jumped in front of me. The bullet hit him right in the chest. He died instantly," she whispered. "Fell flat on his face. Dead. Lifeless. He wasn't even able to say a few last words. Not a last 'I love you'. I screamed. I cried. I fell to my knees and I turned his face over to find his eyes, his oh so beautiful, beautiful, lively, blue eyes dead. Cold. There was no spark, there was no twinkling. I can still remember the smell of the blood, the sight of it. Everything," she said quietly, her voice starting to get strained. "The pirates grabbed me and I screamed, outstretching my hands out toward Jeff. I told him not to leave me," she said, a sad smile forming on her lips.

"I was brought aboard their ship. The only reason they brought me aboard was to touch me in so many ways," she said quietly, shivering. "A few months later, they were attacked by another ship. One that Jackie was head of," she smiled. "He found me in the brig and rescued me," she paused for a moment, finally sucking out of her world and she looked at Norrington. "I hated pirates for a while, after what they'd done to Jeff. I got over my hate after a while, with some help from Jack and his crew. I got over Jeff's death within time and I became a full fledged pirate. You may not like Jackie, Norrie; but that man has done so many things for me it's crazy. Well," she said, clasping her hands together. "That's it."

"…wow," Norrington said quietly and she laughed quietly.

"I know it's a lot of information to absorb. Anyways, I guess I've been giving you a rough time because I was confused. But I'm fine now. I'm completely over Jeff's death."

"…How were you confused?"

She smiled. "I realized that I-"

"Admiral!" a male voice came from behind and the two turned to face a soldier. "We have captured Sao Feng's crew!" he said and Rose and Norrington looked over at each other before walking after the soldier.

"You are not my Captain!" Tai Huang hissed at Elizabeth and she glanced over at him, the two of them, as well as the rest of the crew, being held down by soldiers.

"Elizabeth?" Norrington said in disbelief as he looked up at her, for she was up on the stairs, and Rose looked up at her as well, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"James!" she gasped, getting out of the soldier's grasp. She ran down the stairs to him and he quickly hugged her. Rose grumbled something underneath her breath and Norrington let go of Elizabeth.

"Thank God you're alive! Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe," he said with a smile.

"My father's dead."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What? No, he returned to England."

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Elizabeth said bitingly and Norrington's eyebrows furrowed further.

"Who among you do you name Captain?" Jones hissed as he looked at the crew and Tai Huang pointed at Elizabeth.

"Her. Captain," he said and Elizabeth looked at him as Jones turned to face her, looking surprised. Norrington leaned back, looking at her in confusion and Rose's eyes widened.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig and the Captain," he said, looking back at Elizabeth. "Shall have my quarters. Ow!" he said as a boot slammed down on his foot and he glanced back to see Rose looking away, whistling.

"Thank you, but I prefer to stay with my crew," Elizabeth hissed and Norrington looked back at her to see her start to walk off. He grabbed her arm and she looked back at him.

"Elizabeth, I swear, I did not know."

"Know what?" she hissed, leaning in toward him. "Which side you chose?" she said and snatched her arm away, walking to her crew. "Well now you do."

"Bootstrap?" Elizabeth said as she went up to the cell door, looking through it. The Bo'sun laughed and walked off. "Bootstrap?" Elizabeth said once again as she saw Koleniko walk by. He paused for a moment and looked at her. "Bill Turner?" she said and he laughed, walking off.

"Bootstrap. You know my name?" a croaky voice came from behind and she turned around, slowly walking to the wall to find Bill Turner sitting against it, blending in with the mold.

"Yes, I know your son," she said and he looked confused. "Will Turner."

His face brightened and he laughed, cracking his way out of the wall as he stood up. "William!" he laughed. "He made it, he's alive! And now he sends you to tell me that he's on his way!" he laughed again. "He's on his way."

"Yes, Will is alive. And he wants to help you," Elizabeth said with a small smile and Bootstrap turned to her, getting a good look at her, the smile slipping off his face.

"He can't help me. He won't come."

"But you're his father."

"I know you," he said, pointing at Elizabeth, the sound of cracking heard as he extended his arm. "He spoke of you. He can't save me. He can't come because of you."

"Me?"

"You're Elizabeth," Bootstrap said with a small smile, leaning in toward her and she looked confused.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth."

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever," he said and Elizabeth's face fell. "The Dutchman must always have a Captain. If he saves me, he loses you."

"I see," she murmured, looking down at the floor.

"He won't pick me. I wouldn't pick me," he said, smiling sadly. "Tell him not to come. Tell him it's too late," he said as he sat back down, starting to blend back in with the wall. "I'm already a part of the ship," he said, closing his eyes.

"Bootstrap…" Elizabeth said, taking a step forward, and he opened his eyes.

"You know my name?"

Looking confused, Elizabeth nodded. "Yes I know your son."

"William! He's coming, wait and see, he promised."

* * *

Will finished tying the body to the barrel and he paused for a moment, staring at the knife in his hand.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack said from up on the bow and Will hastily pointed his knife at him. "William, do you notice something?" Jack said as he started to walk toward Will, holding onto some rope to keep balance. "Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

"You haven't raised an alarm."

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this," he said, gesturing to the barrel. "Come up with it on your own?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack," Will said with a smirk.

"And this is what you come up with?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow and Will frowned. "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove as ta gain 'is trust, accomplish your own ends? 'Tis like you don't know me at all mate!" he said and Will lowered his knife. "And 'ow does your dearly beloved feel 'bout this?" he asked as he got down on the deck floor and Will didn't respond. "Ah, you've not seen fit ta trust 'er with it."

"I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I take toward my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose ta lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your idiotic thick head-avoid the choice all together. Let someone else dispatch Jones," Jack said as he walked on, smiling to himself, his back to Will.

"Like who?" Will asked and paused for a moment as Jack turned to face him with a grin. "You?"

"Death 'as a curious way of shuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the Flying Dutchman, find the heart and stab the bloody thing. Your father goes free and you're free to stay with your charming murderess."

"And you're willing to cut your heart out and bind yourself to the Dutchman?" Will asked. "Forever."

"No mate," Jack said with a grin. "I'm free forever. Free to roam the seas, free of death itself."

"You've got to do the job, Jack, or you'll end up just like Jones," he said, stroking his chin, and Jack grimaced, putting a hand to his chin.

"I don't 'ave the face for tentacles. But being immortal 'as something ta count for, eh? Oh!" he said, grabbing his compass from his belt and handing it to Will.

"What's this for?" Will asked, looking at the compass in his hand.

"Think like me and it'll come to you," he said before taking a step forth and Will looked up to have Jack breathe on him. Making a face, Will took a step back and fell off the ship. Jack tossed him the barrel with the body a moment later and Will swam to it. "My regards to Davy Jones!" he said and waved.

Will wrapped his arm around the barrel and glared up at Jack. "I hate him."

* * *

"Rose, is that you?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up to the door, looking at the redhead on the other side.

"Sorry I couldn't find the keys," Rose said as she whipped out her sword, fitting it in the keyhole and trying to unlock the door with it. "So you're Captain now?" she asked with an amused smile, glancing at Elizabeth for a second before back at the keyhole.

"Yes…Sao Feng died."

"Ah, too bad," Rose said indifferently, shrugging and earning a couple of glares from Elizabeth's crew. "Don't look at me like that," she snapped at them and paused for a moment, continuing to wiggle away at the doorknob. "Does anybody have a fork?" she asked and they gave her strange looks. "What? I know how to open a lock with a fork."

"We don't have any forks," Elizabeth said quietly and Rose pursed her lips and after a few more wiggles, she groaned, kicking the door.

"Damn thing won't open!"

"Be quieter," Norrington hissed from behind and Rose turned to face him, jumping and taking a step to the right. Norrington quickly inserted the key in the keyhole and opened the door. "Come now, quickly," he said and Elizabeth hesitated.

"Come on!" Rose snapped and Elizabeth nodded at Tai, who exited the cell, followed by his companions. Elizabeth walked out last and Rose started to walk off.

"What are you doing?"

"Choosing a side," Norrington said before gesturing for her to follow and the two dashed off.

Outside with their backs pressed against the side of the ship, they made their journey to the rope that was connected to Elizabeth's ship. Her crew started to get on the rope and using their hands and legs, moved across the rope.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth said quietly, looking up at Norrington.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death," he said and paused for a moment, looking away. "Though that doesn't absolve me of my other sins."

She paused for a moment. "Come with us," she said and Norrington furrowed his eyebrows. "James, come with me."

"You should go with them," Rose said as she looked at Norrington and he looked at her.

"Will you come too?"

She grinned. "If you go I'll go."

"Who goes there?" Bootstrap shouted from above and the three looked up at him.

"C'mon, hurry!" Rose hissed, shoving Elizabeth toward the rope.

"You two go, I'll follow," Norrington said as he unsheathed his sword and the women looked at each other before at Norrington.

"You're lying," Elizabeth said and Norrington faced the two.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth, but never joined," he said and leaned in toward her, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Rose didn't say anything and took a small step back. "Now go, both of you," he said and Rose ushered Elizabeth onto the rope. Bootstrap made his way down and Norrington looked at Rose over his shoulder with wide eyes. "What are you doing? Go!"

She raised an eyebrow, taking a step forth and standing beside him. "You're stuck with me, darling. C'mon, do you seriously think I'm just going to let you stay?" she said and before he could respond, Bootstrap spoke.

"No one leaves the ship."

"Bill Turner, is that you?" Rose said as she took a step forth, curiously tilting her head to the left. Norrington quickly stopped her and she glared up at him. "Don't worry, I know the guy. Bill, remember me? I'm Rose, from the Pearl," she said as she looked back at Bootstrap.

"No one leaves the ship," Bootstrap repeated, seeming oblivious to Rose and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. All hands, prisoners escaping!" he shouted and Norrington whipped out his gun.

"Belay that!" he shouted and shot at the rope, everyone on it falling down into the ocean. Rose quickly unsheathed her sword, blocking the swing at Norrington from Bootstrap. Taking a step forth, she stabbed him and into the wall of the ship. He struggled, trying to get loose as Rose faced Norrington. Placing an arm on his shoulder, she leaned in toward him and kissed him gently on the lips. Norrington kissed back, his hand going to the small of her back and his other to her cheek. Thudding from the other crew members running down the stairs was heard and Rose leaned back, their lips separating. Norrington opened his eyes and looked at Rose.

She smiled, placing her other hand on his other shoulder. "I love you," she said quietly and his face glowed. He smiled lovingly and as he opened his mouth to respond, she intervened. "Take a deep breath, hun," she whispered and he furrowed his eyebrows before she pushed him off the railing. He fell over and into the deep water below, quickly swimming his way back up to the surface. Gasping as his face popped out of the water, he treaded water as he looked up at Rose, now only seeing her back. His eyes widened as he saw Jones's crew surround her.

"No…no…" he started quietly as Elizabeth swam over to him, dragging him away as he struggled, an arm outstretched toward Rose.

"She'll be alright," Elizabeth said quietly, trying to be reassuring as she swam. Norrington wasn't convinced and he saw Rose plop down, her back against the railing. Davy Jones stood above her, smirking.

"ROSE!"

* * *

_Dun dun dun duuun! _


	13. Chapter 13

"Look lively and keep a weather eye!" Gibbs said as the crew walked to the railing. "Not for naught 'tis called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!"

"Ye 'eard 'im! Step lively!" Pintel shouted and the crew turned around, walking away from the railing to get to work.

"You know, we pirates are a very unimaginative lot when it comes ta naming things," Jack said as Gibbs walked up to him.

"Aye," Gibbs said.

"I once sailed with a geezer that lost both of 'is arms and part of 'is eye."

"What'd you call 'im?"

"Larry."

"I don't renege on a bargain once struck," Barbossa said to Tia at the front of the ship. "But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide," he said and reached out to brush a dreadlock away from her face. She quickly grabbed onto his wrist and glared at him.

"Caution, Barbossa. Do not forget dat it was by my power dat you returned from da dead," she said and the flesh on his hand disappeared, revealing the black skeleton bones underneath. His sea blue eyes widened and he looked at his hand, mortified. "Or what it means should you fail me," she snarled and roughly let go of his wrist, allowing it return to its flesh form. She started to walk away and Barbossa grabbed her elbow, turning her around.

"Don't forget why ye 'ad ta bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack ta 'is well deserved fate," he said and Tia looked down at the floor. "It took nine pirate lords ta bind ye, Calypso," he said and she snapped her head up at him. "And it'll take no less than nine ta set ye free. Masters Pintel and Ragetti," he said, looking over at the two by the ropes and they quickly walked over to him. "Take this fish wife ta the brig."

Tia glared at him as the two grabbed her. "Right this way Mrs. Fish," Pintel said as she struggled a bit and with one last glare at Barbossa, she walked down the stairs, Pintel and Ragetti grabbing onto her shoulders. Jack looked at them curiously as Barbossa looked at his hand, flexing it a few times.

* * *

Jones stormed into the room to find two men calmly sipping away at their tea. "I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!" he snarled angrily, glaring at Beckett.

"Apparently you can," he responded quietly and calmly. "I believe you two have already met," he said and Will turned around, smiling and nodding as he held his cup of tea. Jones raised an eyebrow but laughed.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?"

"Not yours, his," he said, gesturing to Beckett, who had gotten up to put some sugar cubes in his tea. "Jack Sparrow sends his regards," he said, sipping on his tea.

Jones's eyebrows furrowed. "Sparrow?"

"You've not told him?" Will said, glancing at Beckett before back at Jones. "We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the Black Pearl."

"What else have you not told me?" Jones snarled, taking a few steps toward Beckett and he looked at him.

"We have far more important issue to discuss," he said, returning to his seat. "I believe you are a familiar with a person named Calypso."

Jones twitched at the mention of the name. "Not a person. A heathen god, one who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams only to reveal that they were nothing but hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite, the Brethren Court intends to release her," Will said and Jones snapped his head toward Beckett.

"No! They cannot! The first Court promised to imprison her forever; that was our agreement!"

"Your agreement," Beckett said softly, glancing up at him and Jones jerked again, starting to walk around the room.

"I…showed them how to bind her. She-she could not be trusted! She gave me no choice," he said, having some difficulty speaking of her and Will looked up from his tea, finally putting all the puzzle pieces together. "We must act now."

"You loved her," Will said quietly and Jones snapped his head toward him, eyes wide. "She's the one. And then you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me," Jones growled, slowly walking toward Will. "She betrayed _me!_" he said, leaning in toward Will, who calmly sipped on his tea.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?" Will said, standing up, and Jones narrowed his silvery-white eyes. He hit Will's tea cup right out of his hand and he watched it roll away.

"Do not test me," Jones snarled, leaning in toward Will, who looked back at him.

"I wasn't done with that," he said and gestured toward the fallen tea. Jones's malicious glare didn't seem to affect him and he glared in turn. "You will free my father," he said and turned toward Beckett, walking toward him. "And you will ensure Elizabeth's freedom, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We expect fair value in return."

"I will only accept one. Calypso, murdered!" Jones said from behind and Will paused for a moment thoughtfully.

"Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl," he said and Jones raised his eyebrows. "Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove."

"And how do you propose we get there?" Beckett said as Jones walked up beside Will and he looked back at him before at Beckett. His face lit up as he took something off his belt to reveal that it was the compass. "What is it you want most?" he asked and Beckett smirked.

* * *

Barbossa banged the cannonball against the table and the chatter quickly stopped as everybody faced Barbossa on the very end of the table. "As 'e who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. Ta confirm yer lordship and right ta be 'eard, present now, yer pieces of eight, me fellow Cap'ns," he said and gestured for Ragetti. He walked around the table with a large bowl lined with red velvet and each Captain put a 'piece of eight' in the bowl.

"Those ain't pieces of eight," Pintel said to Gibbs beside him as he noticed what the Captains placed in the bowl. "They is just pieces of junk."

"Aye, the original plan was ta use the nine pieces of eight, but when the first Brethren convened, everyone was skint broke."

"So change the name."

"To what? 'Nine pieces of whatever we 'appened ta 'ave in our pockets at the time'?" he said and rolled his eyes. "Aye, that sounds very piratey."

"Mr. Ragetti, if ye will," Barbossa said as he walked up beside him and Barbossa put his hand out expectedly.

"I've kept it safe, just like ye asked," he said with a small smile and Barbossa smiled cheekily, nodding.

"Aye, but now I need it back," he said and before Ragetti could further argue, he was bonked on the head by Barbossa's hand and his wooden plopped out and into the bowl.

The Spanish pirate lord of the Adriatic Sea, Eduardo Villanueva, spoke up. "Sparrow!"

The handsome pirate lord turned around and touched the silver coin that was hanging from his bandana, hanging along with some of his beads. Barbossa glanced up at it and Ragetti looked at him, holding up his bowl. "Might I point out," Jack said, putting his hand back down as he walked toward them. "That we are still one pirate lord short, and I'm content as a cucumber ta wait for Sao Feng ta join us."

"Sao Feng is dead," a voice came from the back and everyone turned to see Elizabeth walk in, plunging her sword into the globe along with the other swords from the pirate lords. She wore a black hat and wore a black Chinese outfit, some white embroidering trailing across it. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman," she said and gasps and murmurs went across the room.

"'E made you Captain?" Jack said incredulously as she walked up to him and her crew quietly filed into the room. Norrington was amongst them, wigless and dressed as a pirate, for his first time, so the pirate lords wouldn't immediately assume that he was on the other side. He was quiet as he glanced around the room before looking down at the floor with sad hazel eyes.

"Listen," Elizabeth said as she walked up in between Jack and Barbossa, putting her hands against the table. Ragetti quietly walked away and back to Pintel, still holding the bowl. "Our location has been betrayed," she said and the pirates looked over at each other. "Jones is under the Lord Beckett and they're coming this way." Murmurs went across the table.

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard of the Atlantic Ocean demanded and Ragetti slipped on a black eye patch, looking at Pintel, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa said with a reassuring smile and Elizabeth looked around the room.

"Where's Will?"

"Not among us," he said and Elizabeth's face fell.

"And it matters not 'ow they found us. The question be, what will we do now that they 'ave."

"We fight," Elizabeth said and all the pirate lords burst out into laughter, Jack joining in a moment later.

Mistress Ching of the Pacific Ocean stood up. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us!"

"There is a third course," Barbossa spoke up and everybody looked at him. "In another age, at this very spot, the first Court imprisoned the Sea goddess, Calypso, and bound 'er in 'er bones," he said and many people nodded. "That was a mistake," he continued, shaking his head and everyone froze, eying Barbossa curiously. "Oh, we claimed the sea fer ourselves but opened the door ta Beckett and 'is ilk," he said as he walked around the room. "Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains stuck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of 'is back alone. Ya'll know this ta be true?" he said and a few nods went across the pirates. "Gentleman," he said as he started to walk back to his original spot at the edge of the table. "Ladies," he said, looking at Ching and Elizabeth. "We must free Calypso."

It was dead silent for a few moments before shouts filled the room. "Shoot 'im!" Ammand, pirate lord of the Black Sea, shouted.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard shouted as he stood up, pointing at Barbossa.

"Shoot 'im and cut out 'is tongue then shoot 'is tongue! Trim that scraggly beard," Jack said; pretending to cut off Barbossa's beard with his fingers and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" Jocard said.

"And it's not likely her moods improved," Chevalle, pirate lord of the Mediterranean Sea said in his thick French accent.

"I agree with Barbossa, we release Calypso!" Villanueva said as he put his gun down on the table, facing Chevalle, who raised an eyebrow and looked down at the smaller man.

"You threaten me?"

"I silence you!" he said, earning himself a punch in the face. And just like that, all hell broke loose. Pirates were fighting over the table, rolling around in the broken glass from the rum bottles, and arguing amongst each other.

"This is madness," Elizabeth said in disbelief as she watched everybody wrestle each other.

"This is politics," Jack said to her and smiled.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us."

"If they not be 'ere already," Barbossa said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

Tia quietly closed the locket and the same music that was just flowing from it came from behind her. She turned around to see Jones, holding the locket in his tentacle-like hand.

"My sweet, you come for me," she said, putting her hands up against the cell door and smiling.

"You were expecting me," he said, closing the locket and therefore ending the music.

"It 'as been torture," she said as he slowly walked toward her. "Being stuck in dis…single form. Keeping me away from all dat I love…from you."

He twitched as he looked down at her. "Ten years I devoted to the duty you charged me. Ten years I looked after those who died at sea. And finally, when we could be together, you weren't there. Why weren't you there?" he said, leaning in toward her from across the cell door.

She could only shrug and give him a small smile. "Is my nature," she said and he twitched again. "Would you love me, if I was anything but what I am?"

"I do not love you," he said, looking away from her.

"Many tings you were, Davy Jones, but never cruel," she said and he raised his eyebrows. "You 'ave corrupted your purpose, and so yourself," she said as he looked at her. "And 'id away what always should've been mine," she said and reached her hand out from behind the cell door, through a square hole, and put it against his stomach. He let out a small gasp as his tentacles were replaced by a grey beard, his squid face completely gone and replaced with his former human face.

"Calypso," he murmured as he regained his breath, gently putting his hand through one of the many holes in the cell door and brushing his finger along her cheek. She put her other hand on top of his, smiling.

"I will be free, and when I am, I will give you my heart. We would be together always…if only you 'ad a heart to give," she said and removed her hand from his stomach, forcing him to quickly return to his squid form. He narrowed his eyes at her before grabbing onto her neck with his claw. "Why did you come?" she managed to ask.

He didn't respond, his face softening, and he released her from his grip. He tried to take his claw out of the cell door but was unsuccessful, his claw being much larger and bulkier than his human hand. Calypso looked at him warily and he stopped trying to get his claw out, instead going right through the cell door. "And what fate have you planned for your captors?" he murmured quietly and her eyebrows furrowed as she turned around, walking over to the cell door.

"The Brethren Court? The last thing dey will learn in dis life is 'ow cruel I can be!" she snarled, gripping onto the cell door and Jones smirked slightly. "And what of your fate, Davy Jones?" she asked, turning to face him.

He didn't respond for a moment, taking a few steps forth and looking over at her. "My heart will always belong to you," he said before walking right through the wall and Tia smiled lovingly.

Barbossa fired his gun and everybody froze in their aggressive positions to look up at Barbossa. He was standing on top of the table, holding a pair of cannonballs that draped down in between his legs. "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso," he said and everyone slowly started to get off the table and the men tangled together quickly untangled to listen to the pirate lord of the Caspian Sea. "We will be the ones ta set 'er free, and in 'er gratitude she will grant us wif boons!"

Jack peered down at the cannonballs that hung down in between Barbossa's legs. "Whose boons, your boons?" he said and Barbossa rolled his eyes, getting down from the table.

"If ye 'ave a better idea, please, share," he said, a tad sarcastic as he gestured toward all the pirates in the room.

"Cuttlefish," he said as he looked at Barbossa, who smiled before doing a double take, looking at the Caribbean pirate lord with furrowed eyebrows. He turned around and shooed the men blocking the way. "Let us not, dear friends, forget out dear friends, the cuttlefish," he said as he walked along the side of the table, passed the pirates and stopping by Mistress Ching. "Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought," he said, leaning in toward one of the Chinese guards. "Human nature, innit? Or, well, or, fish nature," he said, leaning in toward the other Chinese guard. "So, yes," he said and leaned in toward Ching, placing his hands on her shoulders and causing the guards to put their hands on the hilts of their swords. "We could 'ole up 'ere well provisioned and well armed and 'alf of us would be dead within a month!" he said and took his hands off of her, continuing his journey around the table. "Or, as my…learned colleague," he said, gesturing at Barbossa, who faked a smile. "So naively suggests, we release Calypso and 'ope that she will be merciful."

He leaned in toward Villanueva. "I rather doubt it. Can we pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? No, we cannot," he said as he finished his half circle around the table, stopping at the other end of the table. "I agree wif…and I can't believe the words are comin' outta me mouth…" he made a face as he gestured to Elizabeth. "Captain Swann," he said and she smiled. "We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa countered and Jack's eyebrows furrowed slightly, his lips pursing.

"'Ave not."

"Ye 'ave so."

"'Ave not," he said and the pirate lords looked at Jack, then at Barbossa as they argued.

"Ye 'ave so."

"'Ave not!"

"Ye 'ave so and ye know it!"

"'Ave not, slander and calumny!" he said and Barbossa narrowed his eyes at him. "I 'ave only embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit 'ere and now that this is what we must all do…we must fight, to run away," he said, jabbing his thumb behind him.

"Aye!" Gibbs said, pumping up his fist and was joined by other 'ayes'.

"As per code, an act o' war, this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King," Barbossa said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"You made that up!" Jack said, pointing at Barbossa accusingly.

"Did I now? I call on Cap'n Teague, Keeper of the Code!" he said and Jack's face fell. The pirate lord Sri Sumbahjee elbowed his assistant, who spoke up.

"Sri Sumbahjee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the Code! Who cares about the-" he was cut off when a bullet hit him in the chest and he fell over. Everybody other than Jack turned curiously to see who had shot the man. A man that looked an awful lot like Jack leaned against a wall, blowing on the smoke that came off from his gun.

"The Code is the law," Edward Teague said and Jack's face contorted. Everyone quietly sat back down as Teague started to casually walk toward them and stopped as a very stiff Jack stood in front of him. "You're in my way, boy," he said and Jack quickly shuffled away. Two old men slowly came walking up to Teague, holding an enormous book and they put it down on the table, taking a few steps away.

"The Code," Pintel breathed, his murmur mixed in with the others as they stared at the book that read 'Pirata Codex' and Teague whistled. A moment later a dog, the very dog that had been in the prison at Port Royal and the very dog that had journeyed with Pintel and Ragetti to the cannibal island, strutted into the room. "What the?" Pintel said as he and Ragetti pointed at the dog in disbelief.

Teague glanced up at him after taking the keys from the dog and he smiled, shrugging. "Sea turtles, mate," he said and unlocked the key to the book. Everyone looked at it curiously and in anticipation as he opened the legendary code, easily finding the section and reading it. "Barbossa is right," he said, looking up at said Captain, who smiled and gave him a small bow with his hand.

"Wait a minute," Jack said, scooting over to read it. "It shall be the duty of the King to declare war, parlay with said adversaries…parlay," he said, pointing to that word and he looked up from the book. "Fancy that."

"There has not been a King since the first Court, and it's not likely to change," Chevalle said.

"Not likely," Teague said to Jack before turning around and walking off to a rocking chair to grab his guitar.

"Why not?" Elizabeth questioned Gibbs.

"Ye see, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate only ever votes fer 'eself," Barbossa finished and Elizabeth glanced over at him.

"I call for a vote!" Jack said, raising his index finger, and Barbossa rolled his eyes. Teague started to play his guitar as there was some talking amongst the pirates.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair," Ammand said, standing up.

"Captain Chavelle, the penniless French man."

"Sri Sumbahjee votes for Sri Sumbahjee," the other assistant for the Indian pirate lord said.

"Mistress Ching!"

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva!"

Teague glanced up at Jack, who smiled. "Elizabeth Swann," he said and Barbossa's smile slipped off his face, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What?" she said in disbelief and he smirked.

"Curious, innit?"

There were shouts of protest and Jack opened his mouth, glancing around himself. "Am I ta understand that you will all _not_ be keeping ta the Code?" he questioned and a guitar string broke as Teague glared up from his guitar. Quietly, the pirate lords sat back down, other than Mistress Ching, who looked at Elizabeth.

"What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel. At dawn, we fight," she declared and Jack smiled, nodding. Sri Sumbahjee stood up, placing his hands against the table.

"And so, we shall go to war," he said in an extremely high voice and Jack cocked his head to the left. As the pirates started to cheer, Barbossa looked at Ragetti and gestured at him with his head. He quickly put the bowl underneath his coat and Pintel stood in front of him, glancing around casually. Jack turned around to face his father and frowned slightly at his expression.

"What?" he said as Teague put his guitar down. "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick, innit? Ta survive?"

"It's not just about livin' forever, Jackie," he said as he stood up. "It's about livin' with yerself forever."

"'Ow's mum?" Jack asked after a few moments and Teague raised his hand to show a shrunken head. Jack's eyes widened and he forced a smile. "She looks great."

* * *

"Are you alright, James?" Elizabeth asked him quietly and he didn't respond. "…you're on my side, aren't you?" she asked a bit worriedly and he looked at her.

"Of course, Elizabeth. I told you that I chose a side, didn't I?" he said with a small smile and she smiled in turn, nodding.

"Good, thank you," she said and he didn't respond, quietly looking away. Elizabeth was quiet for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a shout.

"The enemy's 'ere!" Marty shouted, raising his gun. "Let's take 'er!" he shouted and cheers erupted through the ship, everybody raising their weapons. Barbossa raised his eyebrows, glancing back at the cheering men before shaking his head, turning back around. Many more ships followed the Endeavour, emerging from the mist. The cheers quickly died as even more came and everybody turned to face Jack, who smiled and glanced around himself.

"Parlay?"

Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa march through the sand to reach Will, Beckett, and Jones in his mossy bucket of water.

"You be the cur that led these wolves ta our door," Barbossa hissed, looking at Will and Beckett glanced over at the brunette before at Barobssa.

"Don't blame Turner; he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you want to see its grand architect, look to your left," he said and the three pirates looked to the left. Jack paused for a moment, looking down at himself before at the two beside him.

"My 'ands are clean in this…figuratively," he said after looking down at his hand and he started to bite away at his nails.

"My actions were my own and for my own purpose…Jack had nothing to do with it," Will said, glancing at Beckett for a moment before back at the other three.

"Well spoken!" Jack said, grinning. "Listen ta the tool!" he said to Elizabeth, pointing at Will.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman," she spoke up and Will's eyebrows furrowed. "I know now the burden you bear, but I feel that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," Will said, looking at Jack and he smirked.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how'd he come to give me this?" Beckett asked as he raised Jack's compass and Barbossa looked exasperated as he looked at Jack. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are," he said, tossing him his compass back. "Don't be bashful, step up, and claim your award."

"You debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones said as Beckett smirked. "One hundred years in service to the Dutchman, as a start!"

"That debt was paid, mate, with some…" he motioned to Elizabeth. "Help."

"You escaped!"

"Technically…"

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth said and Jack grinned. "Will leaves with us, and you can have Jack."

Barbossa looked at her and Jack's face fell. "Done," Will said.

"Undone!" Jack said quickly.

"Done," Beckett said and Barbossa leaned in toward Elizabeth angrily.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords! Ye 'ave no right!"

"King," she said snobbishly and Jack smirked at Barbossa before looking at Elizabeth as she looked at him.

"As you command, your nibs," Jack said, taking off his hat and half-bowing.

"Blackguard!" Barbossa snarled, unsheathing his sword and slicing off Jack's piece of eight. It fell into the sand and as Jack glanced down at it with a grimace, Jack the monkey quickly hopped down from Barbossa's shoulder and grabbed it. "If ye 'ave somethin' ta say, I might as well be sayin' somethin' myself," Barbossa said as he walked up to Jack.

The two looked at each other in a way that created much tension in the air. "First ta the finish, then?" he said to Barbossa before turning around and starting to walk toward Beckett and Jones. He and Will half-circled around each other, their eyes locked, and turned back around. Jack abruptly stopped when Beckett stood in his way and he gestured with his hand for Jack to stand to his left. Jack slowly stood in between Jones and Beckett, putting his hat back on.

"Do you fear death-uh?" Jones snarled, leaning in closely to Jack, who grimaced.

"You 'ave no idea."

"Advise your Brethren," Beckett said, taking a few steps forth and allowing Jack to scoot away from Jones. "You can fight, and you will all die. You can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

"You murdered my father," Elizabeth hissed, taking steps forth and staring Beckett straight in the eye.

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die," she said with such determination and hatred in voice. With that, she turned around and walked off, followed by Will and Barbossa.

"So be it," Beckett said quietly as he watched them walk off. Barbossa put his hand out and his pet monkey put Jack's beads connected with his coin into his palm.

"King?" Will asked Elizabeth, who looked at him and smirked.

"Of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack."

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

* * *

Jack frowned like a little puppy as the crew member closed the door on him. Sighing, he turned around and paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. He quietly walked over to the side of the brig, putting his hands onto the cell gate. A few feet away from him, in another cell, was somebody sprawled onto the floor. Their shirt was ripped away, showing the red slashes on their bare back. The vibrant red hair was dirty and covered the face of the victim.

"Rosey?" Jack said quietly.

She slowly lifted her head up to look at him and she managed to give him a small smile. "Hey, Jackie."

* * *

_Sorry if it's been a while since I've updated, but school's started and all, so I don't know when I'll be updating next. There might be a few grammatical errors in this chapter or something because I kinda rushed into it.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

"You have to give Jack a chance!" Elizabeth said, struggling against the crew members that had grabbed a hold of her due to Barbossa's orders.

"Apologies, yer Majesty!" he snarled, leaning in toward her. "Too long me fate 'as not been in me own 'ands," he said and grabbed Sao Feng's necklace that hung around her neck. "No longer," he said and pulled on it. It snapped off and Elizabeth glared at him as he walked over to the bowl full of the pieces of eight. He plopped Elizabeth's necklace into it and closed his eyes, waving his hand around the bowl.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked and Barbossa opened his eyes, nodding.

"Aye. Someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I free ye from yer human bonds.'"

"That's it?" Pintel said skeptically.

Barbossa smirked at him. "It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Snickers went across the crew. "Calypso," he said loudly, straightening up. "I release you from yer human bonds," he said and attempted to light the bowl. It was quiet as everyone squeezed their eyes shut but nothing happened. Tia opened her eyes and sent Barbossa a deathly glare as he looked confused and baffled.

"Is that it?" Pintel said and Barbossa shot him a look.

"You didn't say it right," Ragetti said and everyone looked at him. "Ye 'ave ta say it right," he said, fidgeting a bit under their looks. Barbossa gestured at him to take his place. Hesitantly, the skinny pirate inched over to Tia and she gave him a wary look as he leaned in toward her. "Calypso…I release you from yer human bonds," he whispered and she tilted her head back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. The bowl caught on fire and it started to levitate. Everyone looked bewildered.

"Tia Dalma!" Will hissed, managing to escape momentarily from the crew member and he leaned in toward her. The crew member grabbed him again, tugging on his shoulder. He fought back and Tia didn't respond, still looking up with her eyes closed intently. "Calypso," he said and she opened her eyes, focusing right on his, and the bowl clattered to the floor. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" he asked as she started to shake in anger, eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" she spat.

Will smirked slightly and said, "Davy Jones."

Her eyes widened and she tilted her head back, letting out an agonized groan. She started to grow in size and everyone quickly tightened their grips on the ropes, trying to stop her.

"This is it!" Pintel shouted, pointing at her as she continued to grow, starting to become an unbelievable sight. "This is it!"

Ropes started to snap and some parts of the wooden floor started to break. She stopped growing, her unbelievably immense body as tall as a mast. Everyone stared, confounded, amazed, and terrified. Barbossa pushed his way past his crew and walked in front of her immense form.

"Calypso!" he shouted, getting down on one knee. His crew followed, Elizabeth and Will hesitantly after. "I come before ye as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow," he said and he looked up at her. "And now ask a favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew," he said, raising his arms and gesturing toward everything. "But unleash yer fury on those who dare pretend 'emselves yer masters…or mine," he finished with a smile.

She smiled down at him strangely and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. She started to scream at them in her native language and everybody quickly stood up, tightening their grips on the ropes that they still managed to have a hold on. She turned into thousands of crabs and attacked the ship like a wave. The ship rocked back and forth, allowing the crabs to fall off. Ragetti pulled one out of his pants and tried to shake it off as it clutched onto his fingers. He danced around as Will and Elizabeth glanced around their surroundings.

"Was that it?" Will said.

"Why, she's no help at all," Pintel said as he looked down at the waters. "What do we do now?" he asked, looking at Barbossa beside him.

"Nothin'," he snarled. "Our final hope 'as failed us."

Elizabeth looked up at the darkening skies, her dirty blonde hair flying in the wind. "It's not over."

"There's still a fight to be had," Will said as he walked up next to her.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance," Gibbs said miserably.

"Only a fool's chance," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Revenge won't bring yer father back, Miss. Swann," Barbossa said and he turned to look at her surprisingly calm face. "And I don't intend ta die fer it."

"You're right," she said and started to walk away. "Then what shall we die for?" she said, looking back at him. "You will listen to me," she said and she walked among the crew. "Listen!" she shouted, jumping up on the railing and grabbing onto the rope for support. "The Brethren will still be looking at us to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No, they will see free men, and freedom!" she shouted, looking at everyone. "And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will KNOW what we can do! By the sweat of our brows," she said and Barbossa looked up, having said that phrase before. "And the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts…gentleman, hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors," Will said.

"Hoist the colors," Ragetti murmured.

"Hoist the colors!" Pintel shouted.

"Aye…the wind's on our side, boys, and that's all we need!" Gibbs shouted and everyone shouted, raising their weapons. Elizabeth's influential speech was all they needed.

"HOIST THE COLORS!" Elizabeth shouted over her shoulder at the other pirate ships. The other ships cheered and shouted as their raised their flags up in the air, fluttering in the strong wind.

Norrington stared at Elizabeth in disbelief for a few moments, amazed at how much she transformed, amazed at how much of a…pirate she had become. He looked down at himself in his pirate attire. What was he now? A former Admiral? Would he become another low-life drunken idiot? No, he thought, shaking his head. He wouldn't call himself a pirate, but he wasn't a soldier either. He was James Norrington. He looked up and unsheathed his sword. "Hoist the colors."

The fight had begun.

* * *

"What 'appaned ta you, love?" Jack murmured as he looked at Rose. She laughed weakly.

"Davy Jones decided to make me die slowly and painfully," she said and sucked in a breath as she accidentally grazed her slit wrist. "He knows what he's doing."

Jack bent down, grabbing onto the bars as he looked at her sorrowfully and worriedly. "Oh Rosey, darlin'…"

* * *

"'Ave ye noticed, on top of everything, it's rainin'?" Pintel shouted at Ragetti as they walked across the deck. Indeed, it was raining hard, almost as if the entire ocean had been dumped on top of them.

"That's a bad sign," Ragetti responded, putting a hand out to the rain.

"Keep that powder dry!" Gibbs shouted as he walked across the deck, watching men carefully pass gun powder to each other. He walked over the railing and his eyes widened at the large whirlpool. "MAELSTROM!" he shouted, turning around.

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran up to the man, who was looking out at the sea, one hand outstretched into the rain. "We need you at the helm!"

He turned around and looked at her for a moment. "Aye, that be true!" he shouted back and walked over to the wheel, pushing Cotton out of the way. "Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes!" he shouted against the rain and Elizabeth and Will smiled over at each other. "Dyin' the day worth livin' fer!"

"Veer out!" Mercer shouted as the Flying Dutchman neared the maelstrom and Jones pushed the soldier using the wheel out of the way.

"She'll not hurt us! Full bore and into the abyss!" Jones shouted as he turned the wheel and Mercer grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you mad?" he screamed.

"Ha!" Jones laughed, leaning in toward him. "Ye afraid ta get wet?"

"On our stern and gaining!" Will shouted and the Black Pearl entered the whirlpool, followed by the Dutchman.

"More speed! Hold yer wind and haul yer water!" Barbossa shouted, almost in a singsong voice. The Dutchman's cannons were put into place and started to fire away at the Pearl. One flew through a part of a mast and Barbossa moved his head to the right as the cannon passed him. There was a small explosion in the back of the ship as the cannon collided and a crew member went flying off the ship, screaming. Everyone was scrambling around and working hard as the two ships went across the murky maelstrom. Rain continued to thud against them and the crew members down below deck put the cannons in place. Pintel and Ragetti stood on either side of the cannon, readying themselves as they watched the Dutchman get in their view.

"FIRE!" Barbossa shouted.

"Fire!" Gibbs shouted and each crew member lit up their cannons. They crashed into the Dutchman and some members went flying back as the cannons hit. As Jones turned the wheel, he looked to the right and looked again to find a cannonball flying right toward him.

"Take cover!" he shouted, letting go of the wheel and jumping over to the side, grabbing Mercer in the process. East India Trading Company soldiers went flying and fell onto the wooden floor after being struck. Blood tainted their faces as they screamed in pain, grabbing their heads. Jones got up and grabbed a hold of Mercer's shoulders, smirking widely. Mercer looked down at the claws on his shoulders and looked back up at Jones, trying to look fearless, but couldn't. Jones started to chuckle maliciously as his tentacles spread across Mercer's face. His tentacles went into his mouth and nose as Mercer could only stand helplessly, his struggles useless. There was a loud crack and Mercer fell, allowing Jones to grab the key that had been hanging on the now dead man's neck. Smirking, he put it around his neck and walked back to his wheel.

* * *

Jack dragged the bench along with him as he walked over to Rose's cell. He put it under the hinges and she lifted her head.

"No."

He stopped and looked at her curiously. "What?"

"I'm not leaving," she mumbled and his eyebrows arched up. "I already did everything that I wanted to in life, Jackie," she explained, putting her head back down on the dirty floor. "More than I originally planned, actually."

"You used ta make plans?"

She laughed quietly. "Yes, darlin', I did."

"Then let's plan ta get outta 'ere!" he said urgently.

"Just leave me," she murmured. "Let me rot here and die."

He paused for a moment before releasing his grip on the bench. "I can't believe yer givin' up," he said, his voice surprisingly cold. Rose shot up, eyes wide.

"What?"

"What, you expected me condolences?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows. She could only stare at him blankly, her mouth slightly open. "I don't got no time for that. I 'ave a Davy Jones ta kill, and that opportunity doesn't come around everyday."

"I…I can't believe you!" Rose said incredulously, angrily. "You're just gonna leave me here and let me die?"

He shrugged. "You said you wanted ta. I always want me Rosey ta get 'er way."

She glared at him. "Fine," she spat. "Go and kill Davy Jones!"

"Okay," he said and turned around, starting to walk away casually. Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

"No, wait!" she called out after him and he paused mid-stride, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted ta stay 'ere and rot ta death."

She bit down on her lower lip. "I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it, eh?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'm scared, all right?" she said, sighing. "What if Norrie doesn't feel the same way about me, what if-"

"Whoa, stop right there!" Jack interrupted, lifting his hand and turning around to face her fully. "Yer willin' ta rot in a cell just 'cause yer scared of Norrington's response?" he asked and she nodded slowly. He snorted loudly and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Bloody hell, you must really be crazy 'bout the guy! I ain't ever seen you act to stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid?" she snapped and he merely smirked.

"I guess that's what love does ta ye, eh?" he said, shrugging.

"And that's why you left Angelica?" Rose retorted and Jack didn't respond, looking away, giving her the view of his profile.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"That ain't the point," he said, looking back at her. "Don't be afraid, love. There ain't nothin' ta be afraid of. We've been through far worse than 'aving a man respond ta yer feelings, eh?"

She couldn't help the smile that lifted her face. "Yes, we have gone through far worse."

He started to walk back toward her, stopping in front of her, the bars of the cell the only things keeping them apart. "I'm proud of the pirate you've become, darlin'. And you 'aven't ever been the one ta let anything get between ye and yer fate, yer adventures, 'ave ye?" he said and she smiled again, shaking her head. "And let's keep that up. Now, Rose Earles, will you join me?"

She smirked widely. "Aye, Captain."

* * *

Jack and Rose walked up to the main deck, instantly getting drenched in the thudding rain. Jones walked down the stairs and noticed Jack.

"Ha ha!" he laughed. "Lookie here, boys," he said to his crew members as they started to crowd around. He took slow steps toward Jack and he backed up, Rose beside him, holding an arm out in front of him protectively. "A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly!" Jones said, whipping out his sword.

Jack smiled. "To my greatest regret…but!" he said, running over to the broken railing, grabbing onto some rope. "Never too late ta learn, mate!" he said and hit the railing with the chest, causing him to go flying up into the air. He grinned as he miraculously landed on a mast and he turned. The grin wiped off his face as Jones took steps toward him, sword in hand.

"The chest, boy! Hand it over!"

"I can set you free, mate."

"My freedom was forfeited long ago," Jones said and let out a battle cry, charging toward Jack. He blocked the attack with his own sword and the two started to sword fight on the mast in the middle of a storm.

The two ships were closing in on each other, nearing the middle of the maelstrom. Members of the Dutchman grabbed ropes and flung off the ship, roaring with raised weapons. Will and Elizabeth, as well as other members of the Pearl, started to shoot at the intruders. Jones' crew members landed on the Pearl with loud thuds and were quickly welcomed by blades and bullets.

"Elizabeth!" Will called out as he sliced one of Jones' crew members, dodging the attack of another one. "Elizabeth!" he shouted again, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. She looked at him. "Will you marry me?"

She gasped, looking flabbergasted. She shoved Will out of the way and blocked the attack that had been aimed toward him from behind. "I don't think now is the best time!"

"Now may be the only time!" Will responded, slicing thorough another member. He ducked an attack and ran back to the mast, colliding into Elizabeth. "I love you!" he said, smiling, earning a smile in return. "I've made my decision. What's yours?"

She didn't respond for a moment. "Barobossa!" she shouted and Will's smile slipped off his face, replaced by a confused and almost horrified look. "Marry us!" she shouted, looking at said Captain up by the helm, slicing and dicing soldiers. Will's confusion quickly cleared up as he too looked up at Barbossa.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa shouted back, dodging an attack.

"Barbossa! Now!" Will shouted back at him, dodging an attack from a soldier.

"Fine then!" Barbossa shouted as he finished his kill. He stood up on the table, kicking a soldier in the process. Will came up from behind Elizabeth, grabbing her waist, and they looked at each other.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered 'ere today," Barbossa started, putting a hand to his chest. "Ta nail yer gizzards ta the mast, ye poxy cur!" he shouted as he kicked one of Jones' members in the face. Elizabeth and Will's faces contorted and Elizabeth ducked an attack from a soldier. Will quickly stabbed him and the two looked back at each other, grabbing hands.

"Elizabeth Swann, will you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!" Elizabeth said, smiling widely.

Will smiled, his eyebrows crinkling happily. "Great!" he said and they both dodged attacks, running.

"Will Turner," Elizabeth said as she grabbed his hand, sword fighting with the other. "Do you take me to be your wife?" They switched places as they continued to sword fight. "In sickness and in health, with health," she said as Will came up from behind her, stabbing the member she was fighting. "Being less likely."

They twirled around, dodging swords and slicing through enemy crew members. They returned back to each other, locking hands and eyes. "I do," Will said and Elizabeth smiled. They both ducked, avoiding the two swords aimed at their heads.

Barbossa swung his sword around at the few men surrounding him on top of his table. "As Captain, I now pronounce you…"

He grabbed a soldier by the neck and banged him against the wheel as Will and Elizabeth stabbed soldiers.

"You may kiss," he said but couldn't finish his sentence as he whipped out his pistol and shot an incoming soldier. Will grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's waist and leaned in for a kiss. They were interrupted by a screaming soldier running toward them, his sword held up high. Elizabeth quickly got up and blocked the attack. "You may kiss…" Barbossa started again but had to block another attack from behind. Elizabeth and Will turned around and their swords clashed together. "JUST KISS!" Barbossa shouted impatiently and he stabbed another soldier.

Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm and pulled him to her. Their lips met and they kissed each other, forgetting about the battle they were in. Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey peeked at them, smiling funnily. Norrington stared at the newly-wed couple and he smiled sadly.

Back at the Dutchman, Jones and Jack continued their sword fight on top of the mast. Their swords formed an 'x' and Jones leaned in toward Jack, tentacles writhing.

"You can't do anything without the key!" Jones hissed.

"I already 'ave the key!" Jack shouted back and Jones looked back and forth with his white eyes, smiling. He raised one of his tentacles, dangling the key.

"No you don't! Ha-ha!"

"Oh, that key," Jack said as he glanced at it. He twirled his sword around, separating it from Jones', and cut off the tentacle in one foul swoop. Jones screamed as the tentacle holding the key went flying down below. He raised his sword but Jack managed to strike the sword, causing it to go down below as well. He struck Jones in the face with the chest and raised his sword to slice his head. Jones quickly looked back and grabbed the sword with his claw, chopping most of it off. The grin fell off Jack's face as he looked back at his sword, more like a knife now, and took steps back as Jones took steps forth. The ships' masts collided into each other and Jack lost his balance, falling off the mast.

"No!" Jones shouted as the chest went flying down and he dropped down onto his torso, grabbing the chest's handle. His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed as he saw Jack hanging down, holding onto the other handle of the chest. He heaved him up once and Jack grinned at Jones as their faces met. Jones snarled and he heaved up the chest once more with much more strength and force. Jack went sailing through the air but was caught by one of Jones' crew members swinging around on a rope.

Jack grabbed a hold of the rope and glanced down at the member's belt. "Oi, my pistol," he said and grabbed it, bonking the member on the head with it. He fell with a shout and Jack continued to swing around the ship, adjusting the pistol. He aimed it toward Jones, who was standing up, chest in hand. Jones paused for a moment, feeling something behind him, but before he could look the chest was shot out of his hand. The chest fell to the main deck and hit the crew member that Jack had once thrown a coconut at. His head got pushed into his body and he wobbled back, falling off the ship.

Norrington walked back up to the main deck of the Dutchman, his breathing short and ragged, his hands curled up into fists. He hadn't found Rose in the brig. His last wishes at thinking that she was alive were crushed.

He looked up and could've sworn that he saw the very woman he thought was dead standing in front of him, looking down at her bandaged wrist. He shook his head vigorously, blinking some more, but she still stood there. He was so flustered and confused that he hadn't noticed the crew member come up from behind and attack him.

He would've been dead if a bullet hadn't whizzed past his ear and struck the member in the face. He turned around, finally realizing that he was about to be attacked, to watch the member fall off the ship and into the sea. He turned back around to find a certain redhead stomp toward him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she snapped at him and he leaned his head back, his eyes widening. "You could've been killed!"

"…Rose?"

"What?" she snapped impatiently and was embraced tightly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise but hugged him back nonetheless.

"I thought I lost you," Norrington murmured into her ear, tightening his grip on her even further.

She winced. "Norrie, ow, that hurts," she said and he quickly let go of her.

"Sorry," he said, giving her an apologetic smile. "I just-"

She grabbed his arm and tugged him away from an incoming cannonball. "Bloody hell; watch out, stupid!"

He smiled slightly. "Now you're calling me stupid."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. That was when he noticed dried blood on her face, so dry that even the heavy rain was barely taking it off. The front of the shirt, the only side he could see, had some bits of blood on it. She wore Jack's coat, he noticed, and he frowned.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, his eyebrows crinkling, gently taking her bandaged hand and looking at it.

She didn't respond for a moment and sighed. "Davy Jones tortured me. Don't worry, though; I'm fine."

"Fine?" he said disbelievingly, his face turning slightly red from anger. "FINE? This is horrible, Rose! Why I oughta-"

"You oughta what, give him a lecture on how to treat a lady?" she snapped and he looked at her, surprised. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she said, taking her hand back. "I put this gauze on my hands and wrists myself. Not to mention that I had to change my shirt into a clean one," she said, looking down at herself. She looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow at his small smile. "What are you smiling about?"

His smile widened. "Even in a life or death situation, you don't change."

She smirked slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, what the bloody hell are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"I came to look for you!" he said and grinned, brushing away a lock of hair that clung to her cheek. "It was the best idea I've ever had."

She laughed quietly. "C'mon now, darlin', I gotta get to work. You go back to the Pearl, all right?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "No," he said defiantly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm staying with you, Rose, no matter what."

"Wha-"

"I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" he shouted suddenly and she raised her eyebrows, her mouth falling open.

"Fine," she snapped after a moment. "Then help me look for the chest!" she said and walked off, glancing around at the deck floor. Norrington smiled and walked after her.

Jack continued to fly through the air on his rope and his eyes widened as a screaming crew member of Jones came sailing toward him on a rope. Jack raised his legs and kicked the member, who let out a screech as he went plummeting toward the deck floor. Jack grabbed onto the other rope and started to swing around. He glanced over his shoulder to find a crew member swinging after him. He looked back around to find another moldy member swinging toward them and he darted his eyes back and forth at the two. He dropped down low and the two ropes swung around his long one.

Jones found the chest lying on the floor and he started to quickly walk toward it only to have Jack jump in front of it, the rope he had been hanging on to flying off. He unsheathed it sword only to reveal that it was broken from the time that Jones had chopped it.

"Hah!" Jones laughed and Jack dropped his sword, starting to run around the wheel that was used to release the Kraken. Jones followed him and they looked at each other from across the wheel. Jack went back and forth a bit in his standing position, shoulders and arms moving as if he would run off quickly. Jones played along for a few moments until he got tired of it and straightened up. He sucked in a breath and went right through the wheel. Jack's mouth formed a perfect little 'o' and he turned the wheel, grinning like a little kid as Jones went spinning with it. It stopped and he leaned forward, shaking his tentacles. Jack screamed and ran away in his ridiculous fashion.

Murtogg and Mullroy looked over at each other. After counting to three, they swung off the rope they shared and swung across the ships, across all the cannonballs and gun shots. They hit the side of the Black Pearl with a thud. Elizabeth jumped up onto the railing, grabbing a rope beside the one that Murtogg and Mullroy were dangling from. She glanced back at Gibbs and the rest of the crew trying to hold back the foes.

"Go!" Gibbs shouted at her and she nodded, turning back around.

Rose ducked from another incoming cannonball and she quickly grabbed the fallen chest.

"Where's Jackie?" she shouted, glancing around and Norrington looked around the ship as well.

Her question was answered when Jack crashed onto the floor by her feet and she let out a yelp, pushing the chest into Norrington's hands. She quickly bent down and brushed his dreadlocks out of his face. Elizabeth jumped onto the Dutchman and in front of Jones.

"You'll see no mercy from me!" he shouted at her.

She unsheathed her sword. "That's why I brought this!" she shouted back and swung her sword toward him. He raised his sword, blocking the attack, and quickly slashed his sword toward her leg. She blocked it and they engaged in a sword fight.

"Get back to the Pearl, all right?" Jack said to Rose, holding the side of his head. She looked at him worriedly.

"But-"

"Go! Now!" he shouted, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. She nodded after a moment, her face pained, and got up. Norrington handed Jack the chest and Jack took it.

"You better not die!" Rose shouted at him and he looked up at her, a wide smirk stretching across his handsome face.

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

She laughed, unable to help it, and turned around, grabbing Norrington's hand. The two ran off. Jack looked down at the floor and saw Jones' tentacle inching away with the key still intact.

Norrington and Rose jumped onto the railing, each grabbing a rope. Norrington looked at the redhead beside him and she looked at him, grinning.

"'Tis not everyday you get to jump across ships that are flinging cannonballs out of them," she said and jumped off. He quickly followed and the two landed on the deck floor of the Pearl. The ship itself was a war zone, pirates against pirates, slime against flesh. Rose quickly unsheathed her sword and took steps forth to join but was quickly pulled back. She turned around, eyebrows furrowed slightly, to find that it was Norrington who had pulled her back.

"I just remembered; I have to tell you something!" he shouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Now isn't the best time, love!" she shouted back and was about to turn around, only to be pulled back once again. "Ow! Be gentler, darlin'! I have cuts all over me!"

His face quickly softened. "Sorry."

She softened as well. "'Tis alright. Now, like I said, we gotta start fighting! I'm not going to stand around here and watch my comrades nearly die!"

"Rose. This is important."

"It can-" she was cut off when Norrington leaned down and kissed her. She raised her eyebrows and he leaned back, smirking slightly.

"You talk too much," he said and she stared at him, her mouth wide open. He couldn't help but chuckle. He quickly stopped chuckling and unsheathed his sword as he noticed a soldier run toward Rose, sword held high up in the air. He would've been able to kill him too if Rose herself hadn't turned around and stabbed the soldier. She glanced at Norrington over her shoulder and offered him a smirk. He smirked in return and she laughed.

"My, you look so damn attractive when you smirk, Norrie."

Despite the screams of men getting murdered, the thudding sounds of the cannons, he blushed. She laughed loudly at that and looked back forward, starting to walk off. He stopped her by gently wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned down, placing his face right above her shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear. He felt her stop breathing for a few seconds before she started to breathe again. She didn't respond as she whipped out her gun and shot an incoming foe.

"Sorry, can you say that again?" she asked Norrington. He couldn't see her face but could hear the amused smirk in her voice.

He let go of her and she faced him, looking up at him expectedly. He cupped her face and they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Rose. I love you."

She placed her hands over his and she smiled. "You know I love you too."

He smiled and leaned down, gently putting his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes, their breathing slow, and they seemed to forget about everything. "Will you marry me?"

She opened her eyes, wide and alert, and she tore herself away from him. She quickly felt guilty for her surprised reaction as Norrington's face fell. She started to approach him again but stopped mid-stride when she heard Gibbs shouting for her.

"This ain't the time ta talk, lass!" he shouted at her as he tried to hold back one of Jones' crew members. He lost his balance on a large puddle that had formed and fell onto his back. He groaned loudly and his grey eyes widened at the sword quickly coming down toward him. It was blocked with another, bringing the attention to its owner. The crew member turned to face Rose and let out a low growl.

He slashed his sword toward her and she blocked it again, swiveling her sword around his to separate them. She quickly took steps forth and slashed toward his chest but the attack was blocked. She tried to slash him again, this time aiming for her leg. He blocked it again but another sword went through his chest. He fell over, his fish guts getting all over the floor, to reveal Marty.

She smiled and gave the short pirate a nod of thanks before turning around and dashing off. Perhaps it was the rain, or maybe she was just feeling fuzzy-minded from Norrington's question, but she ran straight into a soldier's back. He turned and flung his arm toward her, sword in hand. She blocked the attack and started to battle him. Norrington spotted Rose again and ran toward her, quickly stabbing the soldier from the side. He let out an ear curdling screech and Rose stabbed him in the chest. He quickly fell limp and fell over, dying.

"Thanks," she breathed and Norrington looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your question; you just caught me off guard."

He took a step forth, closing the small distance between them. "Then answer me right now. Will you marry me, Rose?" he asked and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Yes."

* * *

_THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I'm positive I'll finish it this weekend; there's only a few paragraphs left. _


	15. Farewells

Elizabeth fell onto the railing with a yelp, her sword dropping out of her hand. Will glanced back at her, his sword against Bootstrap's neck. He raised his other hand, holding the knife that Bootstrap had given him.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said and slammed the knife down beside Bootstrap and into the railing. "I made you a promise."

Jones slowly walked toward the fallen Elizabeth, smirking maliciously. He raised his sword and was about to strike but let out a yell as Will's sword went through him. He laughed after a moment, glancing at Will over his shoulder.

"Missed-uh!" he said and the smirk fell off Will's face. "Did you forget-uh? I'm a heartless wretch-uh," Jones said as he grabbed onto Will's sword and bent it. Will's eyebrows furrowed and tried to pull it out of Jones but since the sword was bent, it became stuck. He tried to pull it out again and Jones chortled. He got tired of his joke and turned around halfway, managing to kick Will. He fell to the floor and Elizabeth's eyes widened. Jones took a step forth toward Will, who sat up and looked at Elizabeth worriedly. She looked at him worriedly as well. Jones stopped and looked back and forth at Will and Elizabeth, his eyebrows rising.

"Ahh," he spat. "Love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed," he said and he pointed the sword at Will. He let out a shaky breath as he stared at the blade. "Tell me, William Turner. Do you fear death?"

A shout came from behind him. "Do you?"

Jones looked up and turned around. Jack Sparrow stood in the rain, holding the heart of Davy Jones in his hand and a knife in the other. Jones looked at the open chest by Jack's feet before back at his heart. Will seemed a bit relieved and he looked at Elizabeth as she gave him a worried yet hopeful look.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand," Jack said, raising the heart and knife.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones snarled loudly.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack said, serious and straight-faced for once.

"Is it?" Jones asked and with a battle cry he turned around, stabbing Will. He let out a painful cry, leaning his head back and closing his eyes in pain. Elizabeth gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening. Jack froze completely, his face indescribable.

Jones drove the sword deeper in Will, emitting more painful groans from him. He let go of the sword and let it stand inside of Will. He faced Jack's stricken face and started to laugh wickedly.

Elizabeth slowly walked over to Will, cupping his cheeks with her hands. He moaned softly, in pain, and she rubbed his cheeks, trying to keep his eyes from shutting. "Look at me, stay with me! You're alright," she said desperately.

Bootstrap looked at the knife slowly and his eyes widened. "William," he muttered. "My son," he said, looking up. He ran toward Jones and jumped on his back, attacking Jones from behind. They went off fighting with one another and Jack looked at the heart in his hand, then at Will. He looked completely unsure of what to do.

"Will, look at me, look at me!" Elizabeth said frantically as Will's eyes closed.

Jones flung Bootstrap against the railing, raising his sword. "You will not forestall my judgment!" he shouted and brought his sword down. He abruptly stopped as pain erupted through him and he dropped his sword. His tentacles writhed and he slowly turned around.

The heart of Davy Jones had been stabbed.

Will's limp hand fell off the knife as Jack let go of his hand and looked over at Jones. Jones could only part his lips slightly, his tentacles still writhing, and he looked up at the dark sky.

"Calypso…" he murmured his final breath. Davy Jones, the most-feared Captain of all the seas, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, died. He fell off the railing and into the middle of the roaring maelstrom.

"She's takin' us down!" Barbossa shouted as the Dutchman started to weigh down the Pearl. "Make quick, or it's the locker fer us all!" he shouted and Ragetti put a pair of cannonballs into a cannon that was faced upward. He quickly lit the cannon and the cannonballs spewed out, crashing into the masts and untangling them.

The crew members of the Flying Dutchman started to walk toward a dying Will. "Part of the crew, part of the ship," they muttered. Bootstrap grabbed the knife from the railing, slowly taking steps toward his son.

"Don't leave me," Elizabeth cried, holding onto Will's cheek. "Don't…no! NO!" she screamed as Jack grabbed her, pulling her away from Will. She screamed and struggled against Jack, who managed to keep his grip on her.

One of the crew members opened the empty black chest, where Jones' heart had laid only a few moments ago. "The Dutchman must always have a Captain," Bootstrap murmured and raised the knife.

"Hold on!" Jack shouted as he shot at the rope. He flung up into the air on his quickly made parachute, Elizabeth grabbing onto his waist. Jack the monkey shrieked and ran forward, taking a leap and grabbing onto the tip of the rope.

The maelstrom ate the Dutchman and it disappeared. Elizabeth closed her eyes, putting her face against Jack's chest. Neither said anything and the skies cleared. The angry waves stopped and it was as if there never was a storm. They landed in the sea and the Pearl drifted by.

Elizabeth and Jack climbed onto the Pearl. Jack started to walk off, followed by everybody else.

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions," Gibbs said with a smile at Jack, who looked out blankly at the sea.

"Never been one for tradition," he said and turned, walking off toward the starboard side of the ship. "Fluff the sails and lay on iron!" he shouted and Barbossa's eyebrows furrowed as he walked after Jack.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck!"

"Belay that belay that!" Jack shouted.

"But Captain, if-" Gibbs started.

"Belay!"

"But Jackie, the-"

"Belay!"

"The Endeavor-" Gibbs tried again.

"Belay!"

"Beckett and-"

"Oh, will you two kindly SHUT IT?" Jack shouted, half-turning toward Gibbs and Rose. Gibbs clamped his mouth shut but Rose didn't give in quite so easily, narrowing her eyes at Jack.

"JACK-"

"BELAY!"

Groves put the spyglass down and tilted his head curiously. "What are they waiting for?"

"He expects us to honor our agreement," Beckett answered and Groves looked at him confusedly. Cannons popped out from hinges and pointed out at all directions. "It's nothing personal, Jack," Beckett smirked, "It's just good business."

The Endeavor started to advance toward the Pearl and Jack turned toward the sound of bubbling water. Everybody else turned to look at the source of the noise. The Flying Dutchman popped out from underneath the sea, water pouring out from all sides as it balanced onto the ocean surface.

"Ah, she survived," Beckett said casually.

All three ships closed in on each other, the Pearl and Dutchman toward each other and the Endeavor advancing right in between them.

Aboard the Dutchman, slim and sea creatures fell onto the deck floor. Slime-covered crew men looked at their flesh in disbelief and they realized that they had turned back into humans. A man with long black hair turned, taking a sea star off his cheek, and looked up at the helm.

William Turner turned around, his brown curly hair down and a grey bandana was fixed over his forehead. A large scar ran across his chest and he grabbed onto the wheel.

"Ready on the guns!" he shouted.

Elizabeth's face turned from disbelief into relief and joy as she saw her husband. She turned around to look at Jack.

His lips formed a grin. "Full canvas!" he shouted at his crew and ran off.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa shouted and took control of the wheel as crewmen quickly released the black sails. Both ships started to turn and Beckett's smile fell off his face, his eyes darting from side to side. The Pearl and the Dutchman went on either side of the Endeavor, all three ships getting closer to each other.

"Orders? Orders, sir?" Groves asked Beckett, who didn't respond.

"Captain!" Gibbs said and Jack looked at him, smirking.

"Fire," he said and Gibbs turned around.

"FIRE!" he shouted.

"Fire!" Will shouted.

"FIRE!" Barbossa shouted.

"FIRE ALL!" Elizabeth shouted, glancing over her shoulder.

Cannons erupted through both ships, smashing into the Endeavor. Glass shattered, wood exploded, and shouts were heard.

"ORDERS, SIR?" Groves shouted, ducking from an incoming piece of flying wood. Beckett didn't respond and his lips slightly parted as he watched his ship get destroyed. His face was blank and Groves could only look at him in disbelief and confusion. Other soldiers came running up the stairs and asked Beckett the same thing.

He responded this time. "It's just…good business," he muttered and the soldiers shared anxious, confused looks.

"Abandon ship!" Groves shouted at the soldiers and they furrowed their eyebrows but nonetheless ran back down the stairs. "Abandon ship!" he shouted again and jumped off the ship. Other soldiers quickly followed as wood continued to soar through the air. Masts fell, ropes snapped, cannons flew, men screamed and ran. Beckett calmly descended down the stairs through all the chaos and the stairs were destroyed bit by bit as he went down them. Reaching what was left of the main deck, he looked around himself and his eyes widened slightly. A fire engulfed him and the ship.

The ship exploded and started to sink into the ocean. The dead body of Lord Cutler Beckett fell onto the East India Trading Company flag.

"They're turning away," Marty shouted and cheers erupted through the ship. Mullroy and Murtogg came running up onto the main deck, dressed as pirates, and started to cheer as well. Pintel and Ragetti glanced at them before at each other, shrugging, and went back to cheering. Cheers came from all the other pirate ships and some Captains danced as others stared off proudly at the sea. Captain Teague smiled at Jack many ships away and took off his hat, throwing it into the air.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, looking out at his ship and the sea. "You may throw my hat if you like," he said, taking off his hat and handing it to Gibbs.

"Aye. Hooray!" he shouted, throwing Jack's hat down onto the main deck. Many others flung their hats up into the air, shouting in glee.

"Now go and get it," Jack said and Gibbs' smile fell off his face. He moved his head around, trying to see the hat, and headed down toward the deck. Jack smirked.

"Orders, sir," Bootstrap said to his son, who turned around to face him.

"You're no longer bound to the Dutchman," Will smiled, "You're free to go."

"Aye, 'tis a fine thing but…I still have a debt that has to be paid."

Will smiled slightly and motioned toward the wheel. "On the wheel then, Mr. Turner."

"Aye, Captain Turner," he replied and walked over the wheel. Will turned back around to look back at Elizabeth wistfully. Bootstrap glanced at him over his shoulder.

"This ship has a purpose, and where we are bound, she cannot come," he said and Will faced him. "It's a steep price to pay for what's been done."

Will's eyes slightly moistened as he gave his father a sad smile. "Depends on the one day."

Elizabeth looked away from Will to face a smiling Gibbs. "Your chariot awaits, your highness," he said and motioned at the longboat hanging in the air by some ropes. He looked back at her, his smile shrinking. "The oars are inside."

She walked passed him with a smile and a nod, walking down the stairs to the standing crew. She looked at Barbossa, who was at the end of the line nearest to her.

"Mrs. Turner," he said with a nod and a smile. She smirked at him and looked at Rose beside the Captain and his monkey.

"Elizabeth," she said curtly, nodding. "You better know how lucky you are to have such an attractive guy like Will."

The blonde laughed quietly and looked at Norrington beside the redhead. "James…"

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Elizabeth, for not marrying me. I might've never met Rose," he said, glancing down at Rose. She rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Take care," Elizabeth murmured and walked along the line of crewmen she had been with since the start. Ragetti lowered his head and eye patch as she passed.

"Goodbye poppet," Pintel said as she passed him. Murtogg and Mullroy bowed their heads in respect. She ended at the line with Jack and he was leaning against the railing casually, looking like he could care less.

"Jack," she said and he looked at her. "It would've never worked out between us."

He smirked widely. "Keep tellin' yourself that darlin'," he said. She smiled and leaned in toward him for a kiss but he raised his ringed fingers. "Once was quite enough."

She leaned back, giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

That thank you was more than that small kiss he had just declined, and they both knew it.

* * *

Two swords crossed each other in the sand and footsteps imprinted in the soft sand lead to Will putting on his boot. "I'll need the other one," he said and a boot, currently being worn, came down onto the rock beside him. He looked up to find Elizabeth smirking. He moved off his rock and placed his hands on her legs, gently running his mouth along her thin thigh. Elizabeth smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. He paused for a moment. "It's nearly sunset."

The smile fell off Elizabeth's face and she opened her eyes. She looked out at the Flying Dutchman patiently floating in the water, waiting for its Captain to return. Will gently took the boot off Elizabeth's leg and put it back on his own. He started to walk away from her and she followed. He took a black coat off a rock to reveal the chest, his heart thumping away in it.

"It's always been yours," he said as he picked it up and turned around to face her. "Will you keep it safe?"

"Yes," she said, walking toward him and she gently took a hold of the handles. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "Yes."

He smiled and leaned in toward her. They closed their eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other, their noses touching. They quietly stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing. Will was first to open his eyes and turn around, leaving Elizabeth with her eyes still closed, wanting to stay with him. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Will!" she called out after him, putting the chest down on a rock. He turned around and she chased after him, embracing them. They shared one last kiss and Will parted their lips.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he said and with one last smile, he turned around and ran into the water. Elizabeth watched him leave sadly and wistfully.

The sun set and the ship disappeared with a flash of green light.

* * *

"I'll miss you guys," Rose said with a small smile as she looked at everyone for one last time. Norrington stood beside her, a hand comfortingly squeezing her shoulder. The ship was docked temporarily so the two could leave. "Ah, screw this, c'mere you!" she said with a laugh and ran over to Barbossa first, jumping up and embracing him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground. She squealed and he brought her back down.

"Ye best take care of 'er, former Commodore," Barbossa said to Norrington.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, sir."

He looked back at Rose. "Ye take care of yerself, lass," he said and tousled her hair. "Though I don't think I need ta tell ye that; yer a strong girl."

She smiled up at him. "I'll miss you, Barbossa."

"We'll see each other soon," he reassured her and she smiled at him again before facing Ragetti.

"I'll miss you too, Ragetti, my friend," she said and hugged his lanky figure. He awkwardly hugged her back before she let go.

"Take care of yerself, Rose," he said with a small smile.

"You eat some of Pintel's food, you hear me? That way you gain weight and he loses some. Everything works out in the end!"

Pintel glared at her. "I don't think I'll be missing ye at all," he spat at her.

"Feeling's mutual," she snapped back as she looked at him. They scowled at each other for a few moments before she moved on, nodding at Marty and Cotton. She ended with Jack and he looked at her with a small smile. They didn't say anything else for a few moments as they stared at each other. Rose laughed after a moment and pounced on him. He laughed and hugged her back. Norrington cleared his throat after the two had stayed in their embracing position for a few moments.

"Aw, shut it, former Commodore," Jack said to him, not releasing his grip on Rose. "You'll get ta see her in bed…though I saw her first," he said, a wide smirk playing on his lips.

Norrington's face started to turn red from anger or embarrassment, his eyebrows furrowing. Rose let go of the Jack, poking his nose. "Now now, be nice," she said with fake sternness.

"But 'tis true."

Rose couldn't argue much at that. "But Norrie will see more…moves," she said, glancing over at him and she winked. He blushed furiously and Jack frowned.

"Ye 'ad moves?"

Barbossa sighed loudly. "Can ye two stop talkin' 'bout this?"

Rose giggled and Jack rolled his eyes. "Right. Let's get serious, since this is the last time we might see each other."

"Might," Jack echoed, smirking slightly.

"I'll miss you," Rose said quietly, giving him a sad smile. "I really will."

He smiled, adjusting the red bandana that hung around her forehead. "I can't believe you still 'ave this."

She laughed gently. "I'm going to keep it 'till the day I die, love."

"In that case, you might want ta wash it."

She laughed. "I will. Thank you, Jack. I don't what know I would've done without you."

He smirked again. "Take care of yourself, love."

She hugged him again, briefly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She leaned away, making a face. "Bathe yourself the next chance you have, darlin'."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

She turned around and walked back to Norrington, smiling up at him. He smiled back and the two walked off the ship, walking into the dock. Roes turned around after a few steps to look at the Black Pearl for one last time. The beautiful black sails, the two Captains-she had no idea how they were going to solve that issue-and the memories. Oh, the memories. Everyone was already getting ready to leave the dock. For once, Jack and Barbossa weren't arguing over the wheel; Barbossa had control of it and Jack was out of sight, somewhere by the other side of the railing. He never was good with good-byes.

Rose smiled a bit sadly and turned around. She and Norrington started to walk along the wooden boards that led into the town. The town itself was small and homey. People were more of the same working class; middle or poor. Sailors that passed by looked at Rose surprisingly, for she was still dressed as a pirate. She shot them looks and Norrington sighed quietly.

"Rose, come on now, we're not going to be here for long."

"I still don't understand why we couldn't have just gotten married on the Pearl," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't want Jack Sparrow to announce us as husband and wife."

A quiet giggle escaped her lips. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow, love," she corrected and he rolled his eyes.

"Well," he said after a moment. "Where should we go after we get married?"

She shrugged, grinning up at him. "I don't know. But not here," she said as another sailor looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not wearing a damn corset."

He laughed. "I've never seen you wear one," he commented, realizing this.

"And you never will," she confirmed. "But," she smirked widely, "You'll get to see me wearing nothing."

He turned as red as a tomato and he looked away, his ears even turning pink. She laughed loudly and they reached the end of the dock. They stepped onto the gravel road and started to walk into the town. They passed more people, this time with more women, and they all looked at Rose scandalously. Annoyed, she let out a wordless growl underneath her breath.

"Just ignore them," Norrington murmured to her, taking her hand. She didn't respond but nodded and they walked in silence for a few moments.

"How long are we staying here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Until we get married."

"That's it! We're getting married now!" she said and tugged on his hand, urging him to walk faster. He looked at her in bewilderment.

"It's not that easy! We have to plan everything out, set up-"

"That's why we should've gotten married on the Pearl!" she huffed in annoyance, slowing down and glaring at him. "It would've been much less work!"

He scowled at her. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Nope," she grinned and he laughed.

"There's the church," he said, pointing to it up ahead.

"Well let's go and get married!" she laughed and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

She raised an eyebrow in return. "Who was the one that proposed?"

"Well, I still think we should think it out more. We should plan it out and invite-"

"I love you, Norrie," she interrupted. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Starting now."

He sighed. "Fine, you win."

"I always do," she grinned. "Now, are we going to the church right now and getting married?"

"We need to get rings first," he pointed out and she pursed her lips.

"I shoulda stolen some of Jackie's," she grumbled. At the mention of the name, she looked out at the dock again and there was no sight of the black ship. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" she asked, turning back around and continuing to walk with Norrington, hand in hand.

"Unfortunately," Norrington said and she gave him a look but giggled. "Don't you get enough of him after all these years?"

"You can never get too much freedom," she responded with a grin.

He looked confused. "I was talking about Jack."

"Jack _is_ freedom."

They had, without realizing it, stopped in front of the church. They looked up at the doors in front of them then at each other.

"Are we really going to get married right now?" Norrington asked, sounding a bit anxious.

She grinned widely. "Darlin', you gotta learn how to have more fun. You gotta learn how to be a pirate."

He paused for a moment before answering. "Fine, for this circumstance, I'll be a pirate."

She laughed. "Ready?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready. Hopefully the priest will be there."

"Oh, quit your worrying," she grinned. "I'm right by your side."

He squeezed her hand and gave her a peck on the top of her head. "I love you, Rose."

"You're fine with getting married ring-less?" she asked, her grin widening.

"We'll buy them later."

"Let's get married, Norrie."

They each grabbed a handle of the double doors and opened them. They walked inside and to the new chapters of their lives.

* * *

_Sniff sniff. I can't believe it's over. Thank you all for your reviews, story alerts, and for adding this story to your favorites! It's been a lot of fun writing about this couple and I hope everyone's enjoyed reading it!_

_Hasta la vista, baby!_


End file.
